Krenia Krynda
by eriha
Summary: Una Jedi más. Su vida, sus errores, su aprendizaje. Iniciada, Padawan y Dama. Su visión antes y durante la guerra. Sus apegos. Desde su llegada al Templo Jedi hasta la Orden 66.
1. Prólogo

_Gracias por entrar a leer mi pequeña y humilde historia. Antes de empezar, quisiera aclarar algo, antes de que nadie se pueda asustar y todo el mundo pueda decidir qué hacer: la mayor parte de los protagonistas de la historia son OC, con algún que otro «cameo» de personajes ya conocidos. Por lo tanto, si no es lo que deseas, puedes simplemente cerrar la pestaña (o volver atrás) y aquí no ha pasado nada. Si no es el caso, adelante, espero que la historia sea de tu agrado._

_Esta historia está basada en el videojuego de TCW _Clone Wars Adventures _(lamentablemente, no existe categoría para CWA en la sección Games, sino esta historia habría ido allí) es por este motivo por el que la protagonista es completamente original._

_En cuanto al formato de la historia en sí, tan sólo pido disculpas por las horribles rayas horizontales que se encuentran cada dos por tres. Estas rayas no son más que espacios largos, separativos de escenas, que me he visto obligada a colocar, puesto que aquí no se pueden poner._

_Finalmente, y para terminar, quisiera recordar algo extremadamente importante, y que nunca está de más: tanto _Clone Wars Adventures_ como _The Clone Wars_ son (aunque ambos estén cancelados) propiedad de LucasFilm Ltd y, por extensión, ambos pertenecen a The Walt Disney Company. Esta historia no es más que un entretenimiento sin ánimo de lucro._

_Ahora sí, gracias por leer._

* * *

«El Jedi siente emoción como lo hacen los  
demás, de acuerdo a sus especies. Un Jedi  
aprende a confiar en sus sentimientos  
pero no a ser dominado por ellos».  
Mace Windu, La Guerra Hiperespacial Stark

1. Prólogo

Maniah persistía en mirar por la ventana, como si el paisaje exterior pudiera alejarla de la realidad que tenía en casa, la realidad que nunca quiso aceptar.

Miró al cielo. A pesar de que aún era de día, se distinguían las enormes lunas sobre Nabat. Maniah suspiró profundamente al contemplarlas. Después, observó la calle. Dos niñas pequeñas jugaban con una pelota.

La mayor había nacido con el gen _lethan_ que ni ella ni su marido tenían, aunque eso no importaba demasiado, pues estaba más que demostrado que el color de la piel, en el caso de los twi'lek, no venía dado por la genética, y podían darse esos casos. Así era como la pequeña Miela, de ocho años, tenía la piel roja, tan roja como el queso neonan. La pequeña Krenia en cambio, de apenas tres años, había nacido con el gen _tyrian,_ un gen parecido al _lethan_ pero que hacía que la piel de la pequeña fuese más clara, de un color más bien rosado.

Aquél no era sino otro de los motivos por los cuales Maniah sentía una profunda desazón. Decían que _ella_ también había sido _tyrian._ Otro motivo más para Dinek para mostrar su orgullo de padre.

— Pero —dijo al fin con voz apagada—, ¿de verdad os la tenéis que llevar, Maestra Jedi?

Le dio la espalda a la ventana y así se encontró cara a cara con la Jedi, sentada en un sillón. No se veía demasiado mayor, Maniah pensó que no debía ser mucho mayor que ella. Vestía ropas negras con capucha y, en el costado izquierdo de su cinturón, se veía una empuñadura plateada: un sable de luz, el arma distintiva de un Jedi.

— Es la voluntad de la Fuerza —respondió la Jedi.

Maniah la miró a los ojos. O, más bien, al pedazo de tela que cubría los ojos de la Jedi. Aquella intrusa —no podía llamarla de otro modo— no era humana, aunque lo pareciera, sino más bien una miraluka, una raza humanoide con ceguera de nacimiento, por lo que se cubrían los ojos vacíos por respeto a los demás. Se decía que aquellas personas lo veían todo pese a aquella discapacidad y que por eso la gran mayoría formaba parte de la Orden Jedi.

— Sí, la Fuerza, claro —resopló.

— No seas tan negativa, Maniah —Dinek estaba de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta. Su marido tenía la piel azul pálido y los ojos amarillos. «Los ojos de mi niña», pensó—. Piensa que es un gran honor tener _otra vez_ una Jedi en la familia.

Sus lekku temblaron. «Otra vez. Cómo no».

Dinek Krynda se dirigió a la Jedi.

— Entonces, Maestra, ¿cuándo se van a ir? —Maniah apretó los dientes. Sus lekku volvieron a temblar. Dinek la miró un momento y sus lekku vibraron. Como todos los twi'lek, eran capaces de «hablar», si es que se le podía llamar así, a través del movimiento de sus lekku. Un lenguaje que muy pocas especies ajenas a la suya entendían—. ¿Mañana, verdad? Pronto oscurecerá. Y le aseguro que las noches en Ryloth no tienen nada que ver con el día.

«No, que se vaya», se dijo Maniah. «Que se vaya y que se encuentre con unos gutkurr. Y que la maten, así no se llevará a mi niña». Inmediatamente, sin embargo, se arrepintió de aquellos pensamientos. ¿Qué clase de persona era? ¿Cómo iba a educar así a sus niñas? Sí, a ambas. Porque lo que Maniah tenía claro es que iba a educar a las dos, Miela y Krenia, y no iba a permitir que se la llevase aquella bruja ciega.

Aquél no era, sin embargo, el pensamiento de Dinek. Él estaba muy orgulloso desde el mismo momento que, tras nacer, supieron que era sensible. «Esas malditas pruebas».

Obviamente, Dinek y la Jedi eran de la misma opinión.

— No, lo siento —respondió ella—. Debo irme ya. _Debemos_ irnos ya.

«Debemos».

— Pero, ¿por qué?

— Maniah…

— No, Dinek —gruñó. No iba a hacerla callar—. ¿Por qué tiene que ser ella? ¿Por qué no otra?

La Jedi se puso en pie y se quitó la capucha. Tenía el pelo castaño claro, recogido en una trenza. Maniah se preguntó cómo podía hacerse aquel peinado si no podía ver. ¿Era cierto lo que decía la gente, que los miraluka sí veían pese a no tener ojos? Al llegar a su altura, la Jedi empezó a hablar.

— Créeme, Maniah… —se interrumpió— ¿Puedo llamarte así?

— No —masculló. La Jedi abrió ligeramente la boca en señal de sorpresa—. No —repitió Maniah, suavizando el tono—. Ni siquiera sabemos su nombre, como para permitirle que nos trate con tanta confianza.

«Y ni se te ocurra llamarme Maniah Krynda». Aquél era el nombre de su marido, sí, y el heredado por sus niñas, pero no el suyo.

— Vaya —murmuró la Jedi—. Lo siento, de verdad. Es culpa mía, a veces olvido que aunque nosotros ya sabemos los nombres de las personas cuyos hijos vamos a recoger, ellos no saben los nuestros —se lamentó. Maniah se cruzó de brazos, no sabía decir si aquella mujer era torpe, o despistada, o simplemente tonta. Probablemente todo. «Sí, vamos. Preséntate ahora, bonita», se dijo—. Mi nombre es Kue —la Jedi, en efecto, se presentó—, Buwasy Kue, Dama de la Orden Jedi, especializada en reclutar a nuestros más jóvenes miembros.

«Un poco tarde te presentas». Maniah abrió la boca para hablar, pero Dinek se adelantó.

— Y nosotros somos los Krynda —dijo, dando un par de pasos al frente—. Y como dije antes, es para nosotros un gran honor volver a tener a una Jedi en la familia.

Al parecer, para Buwasy Kue, Maniah dejó de ser importante, pues le dio la espalda inmediatamente. Se dirigió a Dinek.

— Antes ha mencionado lo mismo, señor Krynda —«y ahora es respetuosa»—, ¿a qué se refiere? —preguntó— ¿es que hay otros miembros en su familia entre nosotros?

«Oh no. Ahí va otra vez».

El pecho de Dinek se hinchó, como siempre hacía cuando hablaba orgulloso de sus ancestros.

— Somos descendientes de Jedi, Maestra Kue —soltó con una cierta arrogancia. Apenas la Jedi intrusa dejó escapar un «oh» que Dinek siguió hablando—. Somos descendientes de la gran Maestra Krenia Eyan, que vivió hace unos tres mil años.

Maniah puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Buwasy Kue—. Con el debido respeto, señor Krynda… cuesta un poco de creer.

«Di que no lo son, por favor», pensó Maniah. «Dilo y me caerás bien, bruja».

— Oh, por favor, llámame Dinek —Maniah entrecerró los ojos—. Y sí, aunque le cueste creerlo, sí. Lo somos. Mi madre y su madre, es decir, mi abuela, que ambas se llamaban Krenia por cierto, y yo mismo y claro mis hijas también.

— Vaya —Buwasy Kue sonrió—. Por lo que veo ese nombre se repite bastante.

— ¡Ya lo creo! Pocas mujeres se llaman así.

Maniah asintió. En realidad, nunca había escuchado ese nombre hasta que conoció a su futura suegra.

La Jedi, por su parte, asintió.

— Me dijeron que significa «océano» —comentó Dinek—, ¿es cierto?

— Sí, así es.

— Un nombre poco apropiado para un mundo sin océanos —masculló Maniah, cruzándose de brazos. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a mirar a las pequeñas—. Pero así se llamaba Krenia Eyan y así se llaman más de la mitad de las mujeres de esta familia.

Se mordió el labio. Miela acababa de quitarle la pelota a Krenia pero ésta la recuperó fácilmente, atrayéndola hacia sí sin tocarla. Poderes de Jedi, sin duda.

Ver aquello le dolió en el alma.

— No, no lo es —respondió Dinek entonces—. Sé que es otro idioma, pero perdóneme si no recuerdo cuál —antes de que la Jedi Kue abriera siquiera la boca, Dinek continuó—. Aunque me imagino que usted si debe saberlo, sea la lengua que sea.

«Claro que lo sabe, sino no habría corroborado su significado». A veces Dinek parecía tonto.

— Del miralukés —respondió la Jedi, tranquilamente. Dinek se quedó con la boca abierta. Maniah también—. Es curioso…

— ¿No cree que es demasiada casualidad, pues, que tenga ese nombre? ¿Sabe por qué la maestra Krenia Eyan se llamaba así?

Maniah puso los ojos en blanco.

— No, señor Krynda, no lo sé —Kue se mostraba muy paciente. _Demasiado_ paciente—. Lo siento.

Dinek sonrió orgulloso.

— Dicen los relatos que pasaron de generación en generación que la llamaron así su familia porque conocían a unos miraluka y —dudó— bueno… la verdad es que no sé mucho más.

Buwasy Kue sonrió levemente. Parecía más bien una sonrisa forzada.

— Bueno, señor Krynda, eso es imposible saberlo. Los Jedi entrenan desde pequeños y es imposible que… —se interrumpió al ver cómo Dinek abría la boca— …pero podría ser ése el motivo, señor Krynda. He conocido Jedi con nombres que poco o nada tenían que ver con sus respectivas lenguas maternas.

«¿Y a quién le importa?»

— Pero… —musitó. Quería hablar, necesitaba hablar.

Por desgracia, nadie le hacía caso.

— Y volviendo al tema inicial… ¿cómo saben que son descendientes suyos, Dinek?

Maniah suspiró. Definitivamente no, nadie le hacía caso. Así que miró a su esposo, a ver cómo reaccionaba. Dinek se enervaba muy fácilmente cuando alguien ponía en duda su linaje, por lo que sin duda debía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mostrarse neutral. Ella prefirió seguir mirando a las niñas jugar. Ahora Miela alentaba a su pequeña hermana para que recuperase la pelota del mismo modo que antes, mientras un par de niños más les miraban y aplaudían.

Apartó la vista. Era demasiado doloroso.

— Créame, Maestra Kue: lo sabemos.

— Ya, pero…

Maniah intervino, suponiendo que su marido aguantaría poco.

— ¿Quiere tomar algo, Maestra Jedi? Perdóneme por no haberle ofrecido nada hasta ahora.

«No te ofrecí nada para ver si te ibas antes». Buwasy Kue negó con la cabeza.

— Oh, no, no se preocupe señora Krynda —sus lekku vibraron, molesta. Detestaba que la llamasen «Krynda»—. En realidad era una visita rápida. Ya nos vamos.

Aquello era demasiado.

— No.

Y sin decir nada más, abandonó la estancia.

* * *

El cielo anaranjado del atardecer se iba volviendo cada vez más oscuro conforme se iba haciendo de noche. Las temperaturas empezaron a descender, para alivio de Maniah.

Nunca podría acostumbrarse al calor de Ryloth. Era una twi'lek, sí, pero no era de Ryloth. Ella procedía de la gran capital, Coruscant, y la temperatura allí era, según ella, «normal» en comparación con la de Ryloth.

Suspiró profundamente y se dejó caer a la sombra de un gran árbol, dando un gran suspiro de alivio por la suerte que había tenido. En Ryloth prácticamente no había árboles dentro de las poblaciones, ya que las construcciones se hacían amuralladas (y, en ocasiones, medio subterráneas), para protegerse de las bestias salvajes, principalmente los gutkurr, que vivían allí donde había muchos árboles. Encontrar uno, pues, era un milagro. Y que no hubiera nadie, más aún, de ahí su suspiro.

Añoraba su hogar. Echaba de menos el bullicio de las calles, la red holo emitiendo a todas horas, los coches voladores por todas partes, las grandes vistas de la ciudad-planeta…

Hundió la cabeza entre las rodillas. Desde el apartamento que tenía en Coruscant antes de casarse se veía el Templo Jedi. En aquellos años le parecía majestuoso, pero ahora…

Escuchó pasos. No le resultaron familiares, así que dedujo que era la Jedi.

— ¿Por qué ella? —preguntó.

— Sé que es doloroso —hizo una pausa, como si esperase que Maniah dijese algo, pero como no fue así, Buwasy Kue prosiguió—. Pero es por un bien mejor: su hija será una defensora de la paz.

— ¿Eso será? —Maniah alzó un poco la cabeza, pero la hundió de nuevo. Sus lekku vibraban sin cesar. Tenía ganas de llorar—. ¿Y qué hay de mí? Yo no quiero.

La Jedi se sentó a su lado.

— Las personas debemos ser fuertes y aceptar los caminos de… —titubeó, como si hubiese querido decir algo, algo que probablemente Maniah no entendería—. Aceptar nuestros destinos.

Maniah resopló. «No soy tan tonta».

— ¿Eso que vosotros llamáis la Fuerza?

Desde pequeña, en Coruscant, había oído decir eso de «la Fuerza». Incluso alguna vez, con sus amigos de infancia, había jugado a que eran Jedi y más de una vez habían dicho esa palabra, aunque la asociaban más a la fuerza bruta que a otra cosa.

Buwasy Kue no hizo ningún comentario, ni preguntó cómo lo sabía. Simplemente esbozó una sonrisa y apoyó una mano en su hombro, en señal amistosa. Sin saber muy bien por qué, Maniah sintió una gran calma interior.

— Ya sé que no es fácil, Maniah —le dijo. La aludida ni se dio cuenta de que la volvía a llamar por su nombre de pila—. Pero sé que tú más que otros lo puedes comprender, más que Dinek.

— Dinek es un presumido —farfulló Maniah—. Habla mucho de su familia, y eso no me gusta… Maestra Jedi, dígame que no es verdad.

— ¿El qué?

— Dígame que los Krynda no descienden de Krenia Eyan, por favor.

Buwasy Kue no respondió.

— Lo siento, Maniah —dijo al fin. «No…»—. Tengo que llevarme a Krenia.

— No. No, por favor —suplicó—. No se la lleve, es mi niña, por favor.

No quería llorar. Y menos delante de aquella intrusa.

— Maniah —Kue volvió a apoyar una mano en su hombro. Si bien en aquella ocasión volvió a sentirse en paz, no pudo evitar que débiles lágrimas resbalasen por sus mejillas. Por no hablar de los lekku—. Si no lo hacemos podría resultar un peligro.

Maniah no dijo nada, pero aquella última frase le afectó. ¿Su pequeña, un peligro? ¿Cómo podía ser un peligro? «Si educo a mi niña correctamente, no tiene por qué pasar nada».

Buwasy Kue suspiró, como si pudiera leerle la mente.

— Ya has visto los poderes que tiene, ¿no? —Maniah apartó la mirada—. Todos los niños de su edad, los sensibles a la Fuerza quiero decir, tienen esos mismos poderes.

— Pero…

Buwasy no le dejó hablar.

— Ahora pueden resultar divertidos: mover una pequeñita piedra, atraer una pelota… pero imagínate lo que podría pasar después si no se la preparase.

— Pero… —Buwasy negó con la cabeza—. Pero y si yo…

— No, Maniah. Piensa que si yo ahora no me llevo a la pequeña Krenia, un día en vez de mí vendrá otra persona, y otro día otra, y otro día otra, hasta que llegue un día en que venga alguien indeseable —«no más que tú»—. _Alguien_ que maneja… el mal.

Maniah abrió la boca levemente.

— No dejaré que eso suceda.

— ¿Y cómo podrás hacerlo, cuando llegue el día que tu propia hija podría sea capaz de golpearte sin tocarte?

— No, eso nunca. Nunca haría daño a su madre.

Eso era una locura.

— No ahora. Pero sin el entrenamiento adecuado… podría acabar usando artes maléficas y no tener ningún remordimiento a la hora de acabar contigo, con tu marido o con tu otra hija.

Maniah sintió que palidecía. Uno de los pocos gestos parecidos a los humanos, pues por lo general esos gestos eran sustituidos por diversos movimientos de los lekku. Estos últimos se habían quedado completamente tiesos, que era lo que les sucedía a los twi'lek cuando palidecían.

— Krenia y Miela… —«eso no», se dijo— Miela y Krenia…

— Tómate el tiempo que necesites, Maniah —la Jedi se puso en pie, con calma—. No me iré hasta que tomes una decisión.

— Diga lo que diga, te la llevarás igual.

* * *

Miela tenía una pataleta. La niña chillaba intentando que le hicieran caso. Usaba su lengua natal, el twi'leki, pero aún así ni siquiera su madre la acababa de comprender. Pero por una vez, Maniah no hacía nada para hacerla callar.

Como si se tratase de una mujer cualquiera, una simple invitada, la Jedi Buwasy Kue aplaudía con alegría a la pequeña Krenia, cada vez que ésta atraía de nuevo la pelota, esta vez dentro de casa. Tanto Maniah como su marido observaban y reían junto a la pequeña, mientras Miela miraba apartada en un rincón.

Y como nadie le había hecho caso, al final la niña empezó a gritar.

— No hay ninguna duda —exclamó Buwasy Kue, con una amplia sonrisa, ignorando los chillidos de Miela—: la Fuerza está muy presente en la chiquilla.

— No es para menos —comentó su padre, orgulloso.

Maniah no dijo nada. En vez de eso, miró a Miela, quien seguía armando un buen escándalo. Pero tampoco dijo nada.

De repente, se dio cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de la pataleta. Aunque todo el mundo hiciera caso a Krenia y no a Miela, la mayor siempre estaba feliz. Y que de repente cambiase y empezase a llorar sólo podía tener una explicación. «Sabe que esta mujer va a llevarse a su hermana… Los niños son tan listos…»

— Ven, Miela —le hizo un ademán—. Ven, Miela. Ven a jugar con tu hermanita —«ven a decirle adiós»—, nos lo estamos pasando muy bien, sólo faltas tú.

Miela se sorbió los mocos. Seguía llorando, pero ya no gritaba. «Qué lista es», pensó su madre. «Y sin ser sensible a la Fuerza».

— No debes llorar, pequeña Miela —dijo la Jedi, sin apartar la «vista» de Krenia.

Había usado el idioma twi'leki. Maniah cruzó la mirada con Dinek. A juzgar por la expresión de su marido, él tampoco se esperaba que la miraluka hablase twi'leki.

Miela se agarró a la pierna de su madre. A ésta no le importó que le dejase el pantalón repleto de lágrimas y mocos. ¿Cómo iba a importarle, si era su propia hija?

— _Mami,_ no quiero que se vaya.

Maniah no supo qué decir a su hija. Quería decirle «tranquila, eso no pasará, Krenia no se irá», pero no fue capaz. Porque sabía que, por más que lo negase, la Jedi Buwasy Kue se la llevaría sí o sí.

Era cuestión de tiempo.

— No estés triste, pequeña —dijo entonces la Jedi—. Tu hermanita irá a un lugar mejor.

Maniah parpadeó y Miela rompió a llorar. Dinek se mostró bastante sorprendido ante aquella respuesta, pero no dijo nada. Krenia seguía jugando, ajena.

«Los Jedi no tienen sentimientos», pensó Maniah. «Y no quiero que Krenia no tenga sentimientos».

* * *

A fuerza de insistir, Dinek consiguió que la Jedi Buwasy Kue accediera finalmente a pasar la noche allí. Un rato después de la cena, Maniah estaba fregando los cacharros cuando escuchó a la Jedi acercarse.

— ¿Puedo ayudar? —preguntó. Maniah no respondió, simplemente se encogió de hombros. Buwasy Kue se arremangó su traje negro y empezó a enjuagar los platos previamente enjabonados—. ¿Tu marido no te ayuda?

Maniah resopló.

— Dinek es un gran hombre para el pueblo, no tiene tiempo para estas cosas —no tenía ganas de mantener una conversación sobre eso, así que cambió de tema—. Lo de antes no estuvo bien.

Buwasy Kue se tomó unos segundos antes de responder.

— He oído que es el gobernador de Nabat, ¿no? —«no quiere cambiar de tema». Pese a todo, asintió: su marido, Dinek Krynda, era un político muy cercano a su pueblo, pero sin ambición; por aquel motivo, Dinek jamás salió de Nabat en busca de algo más, pero por aquel mismo motivo, el pueblo de Nabat le elegía legislatura tras legislatura—. Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda ayudar, los Jedi por ejemplo, nos enseñan a defender a los demás y a luchar por la paz, pero al mismo tiempo nos enseñan limpieza e higiene —Maniah abrió la boca pero no emitió sonido alguno. En realidad tampoco se le ocurría algo qué decir—. Todos los Jedi se arreglan la ropa, limpian, son pulcros, saben cocinar…

Después de aquello, la Jedi volvió a intervenir, preguntando entonces a qué se refería Maniah con lo de «lo de antes no estuvo bien».

Antes de responder, Maniah puso los ojos en blanco. «A ver cómo se lo digo para que lo entienda».

— Ya sé que no tenéis sentimientos —no quería empezar diciendo eso, pero no pudo evitarlo—, pero los demás sí. Y lo que dijo que Krenia irá a un lugar mejor estuvo fuera de lugar.

— Oh. Vaya, lo siento.

— Hizo llorar a Miela, Maestra Jedi.

— No, eso no es verdad —Maniah entornó los ojos—. No es verdad —repitió— y lo sabe.

«Imposible discutir con esta bruja», pensó. Decidió volver a cambiar de tema.

— ¿Cómo pueden ustedes… los…?

— ¿Los miraluka?

— Sí, eso —se tomó un tiempo para continuar. «Sabe lo que voy a preguntar, espero que no le siente mal»—. ¿Cómo pueden ustedes los miraluka ver si no tienen ojos?

Buwasy sonrió.

— La Fuerza nos guía —respondió—. Tú no eres rylothiana, ¿verdad?

El súbito cambio de tema le pilló a Maniah tan de improviso que no se dio cuenta del agua que le caía por el brazo.

— ¿Maniah?

La aludida parpadeó, volviendo en sí. Se secó el brazo y le cedió a Buwasy el último plato.

— El último —le dijo, la Jedi asintió y, con una sonrisa, lo enjuagó—. No, soy coruscanti. ¿Cómo lo ha sabido? ¿La Fuerza o algo así?

— No —ambas mujeres se apartaron del fregadero, pero continuaron en la cocina—. Fue por lógica.

— ¿Lógica?

La Jedi asintió.

— Sí. Primero porque ya sabía bien sobre la Fuerza, ya lo había oído, y eso es más probable que sea si se es de un mundo en el que los Jedi son más presentes, como la propia capital. A parte, no tiene acento, acento twi'lek. Acento rylothiano, quiero decir. En realidad tampoco es que tenga mucho acento coruscanti, pero definitivamente no de aquí.

Maniah tuvo que reconocer que se había quedado bastante sorprendida ante la perorata de su interlocutora. Durante unos instantes, no supo qué decir. Finalmente, recordando su vida en Coruscant, suspiró.

— Coruscant es mi hogar —suspiró de nuevo—. Vine a Ryloth sólo por Dinek.

— Tuvo que ser duro.

Maniah asintió. Lo era. En Coruscant había dejado atrás a su familia, a sus amigos, y también su empleo, un trabajo de recepcionista por el que cobraba muy poco, pero que no hubiera dejado por nada.

— Lo fue, pero me acostumbré —«será una bruja, pero al menos es cercana… o lo hace ver». De todas formas, necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar, y la Jedi parecía dispuesta a escucharla—. Cuando era pequeña soñaba con ser Jedi porque eran, para mí, unos héroes, con lo que siempre estaba con mis amigos jugando a que éramos Jedi. —Buwasy sonrió, orgullosa—. Conforme fui creciendo, dejé de tenerles… de teneros —se corrigió— como una especie de dioses, pero sí sabía que eráis gente de confianza.

— ¿Y hoy no?

Maniah pasó por alto la pregunta.

— Después me independicé y, desde mi nuevo apartamento se veía el Templo Jedi. Enorme, majestuoso, me gustaba contemplarlo. Cuando me sentía alicaída, triste, bastaba una mirada al Templo para sentirme en paz, para…

Se calló. Se sentía estúpida.

— No te sientas mal por ello, Maniah —la aludida arqueó una ceja. «¿Cómo sabe cómo me siento?»—. Es la Fuerza que influye en los demás. Y más si es un lugar que concentra tantos y tantos usuarios de la Fuerza. Lo siento —añadió después—, te he interrumpido. Por favor, continúa.

— No me has interrumpido —pese a ello, prosiguió—. Llegué a tener un par de novios, mi padre no llegó a conocer el segundo, murió antes.

«Ah, que tonta. ¿Para qué le digo esto?» Pensó en sus padres, les echaba de menos.

— Lo siento.

— Después conocí a Dinek y, bueno, aquí estoy.

— Vaya. ¿Y qué pasó con tu madre, Maniah?

— Una grave y larga enfermedad se la llevó un par de semanas antes de mi boda —tragó saliva. Aquél era uno de los peores recuerdos de su vida.

— Lo siento —repitió la Jedi, como un autómata.

«Sin sentimientos». Le dio la espalda, dispuesta a regresar con los suyos.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta, la Jedi Buwasy Kue intervino, con voz tranquila.

— Tu madre se llamaba Miela, ¿verdad? —Maniah se detuvo, pero ni se dio la vuelta ni mucho menos dijo nada. Pensó en su madre y lo unida que había estado a ella—. Y como tuvisteis una niña, fue un bonito homenaje.

Maniah asintió levemente. Caminó de nuevo, pero la Jedi volvió a intervenir.

— Los Jedi sentimos la misma emoción que el resto de los civiles, Maniah. No es que seamos droides, es que aprendemos a controlar nuestros sentimientos. Ya sé que lo de antes no estuvo bien, que estuvo fuera de lugar—Maniah, ahora sí, se dio la vuelta y se cruzó de brazos—. Pero tampoco era mentira. Y créeme cuando te digo que sí tengo sentimientos, y que tu hija los tendrá también.

«Krenia».

* * *

Como la noche anterior, Miela tenía una pataleta. Y en aquella ocasión le dio cuando su madre le dijo, durante el desayuno, que su hermanita se marchaba a Coruscant. Nuevamente, igual que durante la noche anterior, nadie le hacía caso.

Maniah llevaba en brazos a Krenia, quien observaba con los ojos muy abiertos la nave Jedi que Buwasy Kue había utilizado para viajar hasta Ryloth. Su madre le había puesto un vestidito azul marino (que antes había pertenecido a su hermana), y le puso zapatitos y cintas en los lekku a juego con el mismo. «Océano», se había dicho. También le dio una muñeca, su favorita, para que no se sintiera sola durante el viaje.

Era duro, pero al final recapacitó: Krenia Krynda tenía que ser una Jedi, era lo mejor. Luego lloraría mucho, lo sabía, y sufriría por ello toda su vida, pero era lo mejor.

— Bueno, pues ya está todo listo —dijo Buwasy Kue. Alargó los brazos hacia Maniah. Sin decir una palabra, ésta le dio a la pequeña. Al soltarla, sintió una profunda pena—. Estará bien, Maniah, ya lo verás.

Dinek asintió, orgulloso.

— Una nueva Maestra Krenia —exclamó.

Maniah hizo caso omiso a su marido. En vez de eso, se dirigió a Miela.

— Vamos, deja de llorar, tesoro —por toda respuesta, la niña chilló—. ¿Así le vas a decir adiós? ¿Quieres que tu hermanita te recuerde como una llorona?

Krenia nunca sabría que tenía una hermana, nunca lo recordaría, pero era mejor decirle aquello a Miela. Ya aprendería con el tiempo que su hermanita la habría olvidado.

Entre lágrimas, Miela susurró una despedida en twi'leki. Krenia, mucho más alegre, se despidió con la mano.

— Muchísimas gracias por vuestra hospitalidad.

— A ti, Maestra Jedi —respondió Dinek—. Ha sido un honor.

— El honor es mío.

Maniah puso los ojos en blanco. «Por todas la estrellas…»

— Cuídese, Maestra Jedi —se inclinó a Krenia—. Cuídate tú también, mi niña.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla. Por toda respuesta, Krenia se rió.

Segundos después, la nave se elevó en el aire. Poco a poco, más y más alto, hasta que finalmente se perdió de vista.

— Adiós…

* * *

- o - o - o -

* * *

Una vez el ordenador de vuelo calculó las coordenadas correctas para Mon Gazza, Buwasy Kue accionó la palanca que hizo que la nave saltase hacia el hiperespacio.

El planeta Ryloth se encontraba casi al final del corredor corelliano, una de las más importantes rutas comerciales conocidas hasta ese momento. Eso implicaba que la distancia entre Ryloth y Coruscant era extremadamente larga y tardaría bastante en regresar.

El viaje de ida lo había realizado en poco más de siete horas sin detenerse, pasando la mayor parte del tiempo meditando. La nave tenía combustible con capacidad para, aproximadamente, diez horas de viaje en total, lo que significaba que no llegaría hasta Coruscant. Fue por aquel motivo que Buwasy Kue indicó al ordenador que calculase las coordenadas para el planeta Mon Gazza, que se encontraba a dos horas de distancia.

«No sería una mala idea empezar a llevar en la nave a un droide», se dijo. Los pequeños astromecánicos eran ideales para los viajes hiperespaciales: ayudaban a mantener la nave a punto, podían controlar a todo momento el estado de vuelo y, además, eran capaces de calcular las coordenadas muchísimo más rápido que de forma manual. «A ver si esta vez pido uno en el Templo». Siempre se decía lo mismo, pero siempre se acababa olvidando.

En cuanto al viaje de vuelta, en realidad podría detenerse en el planeta Christopshis, mucho más importante que Mon Gazza, y que además se encontraba entre éste y Ryloth, pero prefería acudir a un lugar más tranquilo, donde poca gente acudiera a ella al verla. «La última vez que me detuve en un planeta importante, tardé tres días en despegar de nuevo», se dijo. No le importaba que la gente pidiera ayuda, es más estaba encantada de ayudar a los civiles, pero no quería perder tiempo cuando llevaba consigo a casi bebés.

«Tendré que ir a Christophsis en breve, después de todo». Según la información contenida en los holocrones, en Christophsis había contabilizados en ese momento hasta cuatro niños sensibles a la Fuerza, aunque sólo uno de ellos (una niña, en realidad) había alcanzado la edad adecuada. Buwasy iría a buscarla tan pronto como pudiera. «Pero no hoy», suspiró. «Los Krynda me han hecho pasar la noche con ellos, a saber qué me harían los Eldon. No puedo hacer esperar a la pequeña Krenia».

De modo que se detendría más allá de Christopshis, en Mon Gazza. Allí repostaría y contactaría con el Consejo Jedi, como siempre hacía cada vez que traía un niño nuevo. Además, ¿por qué no? Siempre podía dar un pequeño paseo con la niña, antes de que ésta fuese internada en el Templo.

Abandonó el puente y se dirigió a la sala principal. Allí percibió nítidamente, como si realmente viera, a la pequeña. Estaba sentada en el suelo, jugando con la muñeca que le había dado su madre. La niña balbuceaba palabras en su lengua materna mientras, entre risas, movía la muñeca. Buwasy Kue no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Quién podría imaginar que una niña como ésa podría convertirse algún día en una Guardiana de la Paz?

Pero lo sería, seguro que sí.

— ¿Puedo unirme a tus juegos, Krenia? —le preguntó en twi'leki, sentándose a su lado.

La niña se encogió de hombros.

— Vale —respondió.

Y así, como si fuera una mujer normal y corriente, Buwasy Kue jugó con la pequeña Krenia Krynda. Era algo que siempre hacía y que nunca dejaría de hacerlo, los pequeños necesitaban eso. Los Jedi controlaban sus sentimientos y no tenían lazos afectivos con nadie, ni siquiera con otros miembros de la Orden, pero Buwasy creía que, al menos, esos pequeños necesitaban a alguien que les sirviera de apoyo, alguien que no fuese sus maestros o sus compañeros de clan.

Cada vez que mencionaba esas ideas a su antiguo maestro, que era un miembro destacado del Consejo Jedi, éste le pegaba un alarido, pero a ella no le importaba. Además, los niños le encantaban. Eran tiernos e inocentes, y no actuaban movidos por disputas entre especies; ellos sólo jugaban. Hubo una ocasión en la que tuvo que recoger dos niños en Mon Calamari. Uno de ellos era mon calamari y el otro quarren, y ambas familias se detestaban, pero las dos vivían cerca y Buwasy Kue no quería perder el tiempo yendo en días distintos a recogerles. Obviamente, y como esperaba, hubo discusiones y altercados, pero ambos pequeños se pusieron a jugar juntos como si nada, y así Buwasy convenció a las familias para llevarse a los niños.

«De todas formas, ninguno de ellos superó las pruebas del Iniciado, pero si no me equivoco siguen siendo muy buenos amigos en los Campos Agrícolas de Taanab».

Siguió jugando con Krenia, hasta que escuchó el sonido que la avisaba de que iba a llegar pronto a su destino.

* * *

Por la irrisoria cantidad de dieciséis créditos, un amable nikto y su equipo de droides llenaron el depósito de la nave. Una vez la nave estuvo nuevamente lista, Buwasy Kue se llevó a Krenia Krynda a dar una vuelta. Sería la última vez que la pequeña vería el mundo exterior, ya que una vez llegasen al Templo no saldría de él hasta que llegase el día de su visita a Ilum. E incluso después de eso, aún tardaría como mínimo otro año más en convertirse en Padawan y, así, empezar a viajar por toda la galaxia.

Tenía que aprovecharlo.

El planeta Mon Gazza se dedicaba sobre todo a la explotación e importación de especias, aunque también eran conocidos por su participación en las populares —y peligrosas— carreras de vainas. Por todas partes se veían puestos en lo que se vendían todo tipo de especias, de todos los colores y todos los olores. Buwasy no distinguía realmente los colores, pero sabía cuál era cuál por las distintas energías que éstos emanaban, algo que ni siquiera el gran Maestro Yoda era capaz de percibir. Sólo un miraluka como ella.

— Oh —decía Krenia cada vez que veía una cosa nueva—. ¡Oh, mira! ¡Mira!

Buwasy sonrió.

— Ya lo veo, Krenia, ya lo veo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Buwasy Kue no hablaba la lengua de los twi'lek, de modo que era la oportunidad perfecta para practicarla. Durante el paseo, pues, Buwasy habló —con quien le dirigiera la palabra primero— en twi'leki, y no dejó de responder a todas y cada una de las tonterías que la niña que llevaba en brazos decía.

Tras un largo paseo de casi una hora, Buwasy se detuvo en mitad de una avenida. Se concentró, calculando no sólo dónde estaba, sino también dónde se encontraba su nave. Cuando se relajó descubrió que Krenia Krynda intentaba imitarla.

— ¿Qué haces, pequeña? —le dijo, con una sonrisa.

La niña se rió. De repente, se puso seria (todo lo seria que podía ponerse una criatura de tres años) y exclamó:

— No tienes ojos.

— Y tú no tienes pelo.

— Oh —y sujetándose los lekku con ambas manos, se echó a reír—. Hambre —añadió después.

Buwasy volvió a sonreír, no podía evitarlo.

— Lo sé —ya hacía rato que lo había notado. Aún faltaba para la hora de comer, pero no pasaba nada si por una vez le permitía a la niña un pequeño capricho—. Y por eso entraremos allí y compraremos unos dulces.

Krenia asintió.

— Vale. Pero no sabes dónde es, porque no tienes ojos.

La pequeña Krenia Krynda se mostró indignada. Buwasy hizo un gran esfuerzo por no reírse otra vez. Era una niña realmente divertida.

— Entonces llévame tú —la dejó en el suelo. Sintió como la niña parpadeaba, confundida—. ¿O es que no sabes caminar?

— Sí sé —se irguió, muy digna, y echó a andar—. No tienes ojos —insistió.

Buwasy Kue se encogió de hombros.

— Y tú no tienes pelo —repitió, siguiéndola.

* * *

— ¿Y _mami?_

Buwasy Kue llevaba horas dudando acerca de cuándo Krenia preguntaría por su madre. O por su padre, o por su hermana, quien sabe. En los casi cuarenta y cinco años que tenía de experiencia como Reclutadora (bastantes más de lo que aparentaba), casi todos los niños aceptaban su destino, y se marchaban felices pese a la tristeza de sus familias. Bajo el punto de vista de Buwasy, era porque los pequeños sentían que la Fuerza (sin saber realmente qué era la Fuerza) les empujaba a seguir ese camino. Y Krenia no había sido una excepción. Buwasy Kue estaba muy orgullosa por ello.

El problema venía ahora. Si bien la mayoría se mostraba feliz, más de la mitad de aquellos niños que se despedían alegremente después preguntaban por sus familiares y se echaban a llorar al saber que ya no estarían más con ellos. Pasado el tiempo, obvio, les olvidaban, pero siempre quedaba ese primer instante.

«Tengo que ir con cuidado», se dijo. Nunca se podía saber cómo iba a reaccionar la pequeña. «Que la Fuerza me guie». Suspiró.

— Ellos no volverán —dijo al fin. La niña dejó en la mesa la tableta de chocolate que estaba comiendo—. Ahora empezarás una nueva vida.

Krenia Krynda se empezó a masajear con fuerza un lek. Como tenía las manos llenas de chocolate, se puso el lek derecho perdido. «Oh, oh». Buwasy tuvo la sensación de que aquel gesto acompañaría a la pequeña durante mucho tiempo.

Y, sin previo aviso, la niña rompió a llorar.

— Oh, vamos, no llores, pequeña, no llores —aquella era la peor parte. Por toda respuesta, Krenia se abrazó a su muñeca, mientras entre sollozos gemía y llamaba a sus padres. Buwasy sintió cómo la gente se les quedaba mirando. Si nadie intervenía debía ser porque todos se habían dado cuenta de que era Jedi—. ¿Quieres volver?

Krenia asintió e hipó, pero no dejó de llorar. Buwasy se quedó perpleja. «No lo dirá en serio». Solía hacer aquella pregunta a menudo cuando los niños lloraban, y éstos solían responder que no (en opinión de Buwasy, era porque percibían que no). «No sentirá la Fuerza tan bien como me pensaba».

— ¿Seguro? —preguntó—. Krenia, ¿estás segura de que quieres volver con tu _papi_ y tu _mami?_ ¿Y con tu hermana?

La niña dejó de llorar. «Eso es, cálmate».

— ¿Quieres volver? —insistió.

Sintió como la niña la miraba con sus enormes ojos amarillos, humedecidos por las lágrimas. La escuchó tragar saliva. «Siente la Fuerza en tu interior».

Tras varios segundos de espera, finalmente la niña asintió levemente.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó Buwasy—. ¿Sí a volver? —la niña abrió la boca levemente, sorprendida, y entonces negó con la cabeza—. ¿No?

La pequeña apartó la vista, Buwasy percibió su nerviosismo antes incluso de su gesto: Krenia volvió a masajearse con fuerza un lek, esta vez el izquierdo, con lo que ambos lekku acabaron llenos de chocolate.

— Entiendo que es sí a continuar —Krenia hipó. Se sorbió los mocos, la miró un segundo y volvió a hipar—. ¿Quieres volver?

Hizo la pregunta con voz alta y clara. Era una niña muy pequeña, sí, y sabía que podía asustarla con ese tono, pero aún así necesitaba una respuesta.

— N-no —tartamudeó al fin—. J-jedi —añadió.

Buwasy sonrió.

— Eso serás, pequeña —alargó una mano—. Por la Fuerza, mira cómo te has puesto. Por favor, ¿alguno de ustedes sería tan amable de ofrecerme algo con que limpiarle los lekku a esta bonita chiquilla? —preguntó en voz alta. Sintió a Krenia sonreír levemente al escuchar eso de «bonita». De haber tenido ojos, Buwasy le habría guiñado uno.

— Yo, yo —exclamó la dueña del local, una humana de piel oscura—. Yo misma.

— Gracias, muy amable —dijo Buwasy. La mujer se inclinó a limpiarle los lekku y las cintas azules. Krenia rió—. Es increíble lo rápido que los niños pasan de un estado a otro, ¿verdad?

La mujer asintió.

— Dígamelo a mí, Maestra Jedi —dijo—. Mi hijo y mi sobrina son así. Oh, vaya —dijo después—. Lo siento, Maestra Jedi. Sus lekku —a Buwasy le llamó la atención que la mujer supiera claramente que se decía «lekku». Normalmente, la gente decía «colas». Supuso que debía conocer bien algún twi'lek, por lo que no dijo nada— ahora están perfectos, pero me temo que las cintas habrá que lavarlas.

— ¿No es suficiente? —preguntó Buwasy.

— No, lo siento.

Buwasy se dirigió a Krenia.

— Oh, vaya qué problema, eh. Eso es por ser tan _guarrilla_ —bromeó.

Krenia se rió por enésima vez y se quitó las cintas ella sola.

— Yo soy muy limpia —dijo.

— ¿Y por eso las tiras al suelo? —preguntó la mujer, recogiéndolas. No la estaba riñendo, aunque lo pareciera.

— Es una niña muy lista —dijo Buwasy—. Quédese las cintas —la mujer se cruzó de brazos. «Vale, has dicho algo no muy adecuado»—. Ya sé que están sucias —agregó entonces—, lo siento mucho, pero puede quedárselas. Intuyo que conoce a alguien que podría quedárselas.

La mujer miró las cintas un momento. Luego sonrió.

— Está bien —dijo al fin—. Mi sobrina es medio twi'lek, supongo que le pueden ir bien. Una vez estén limpias, claro…

Justo cuando se iba a dar la vuelta, Krenia le tendió la muñeca. La había llevado consigo todo el día, pero en realidad desde que habían llegado a Mon Gazza no le había prestado la más mínima atención (excepto cuando se puso a llorar llamando a sus padres).

Buwasy tuvo que reconocer, para sí, que aquel gesto le desconcertó. Sabía que tarde o temprano se desharía de ella (o, más bien, le harían deshacerse de ella), pero no tan pronto.

— La _peque_ quiere que se la quede —sonrió—. Quédesela también, para su sobrina.

Una vez la mujer regresó a sus quehaceres, Buwasy se inclinó hacia Krenia.

— Serás una gran Jedi, lo presiento.

— Je-di —asintió la niña, marcando con fuerza cada sílaba—. Je-di.

«Sí, Je-di». Se levantó, pagó lo necesario y salió al exterior, dispuesta a seguir el camino de vuelta.

Krenia Krynda, dando pequeños pasitos, la siguió.

* * *

Una vez de vuelta a la nave, y mientras indicaba al ordenador de vuelo que calculase la ruta más rápida y segura hasta Coruscant (nuevamente, pensó en adquirir un astromecánico), una duda acudió a su mente: ¿era realmente Krenia Krynda una descendiente de Krenia Eyan?

Dinek Krynda decía que sí, para exasperación de la pobre Maniah, pero Buwasy no las tenía todas consigo. En realidad, el tema ya lo había dejado más que zanjado, pero mientras «veía» como la niña la imitaba en el puente (sin llegar a tocar ningún botón), Buwasy se preguntó si sería cierto lo que Dinek Krynda decía. El hombre hablaba tan convencido, y decía tantas cosas, que incluso Buwasy Kue había llegado a dudar.

Negó con la cabeza. «Qué tontería». Accionó la palanca y, una vez dentro del hiperespacio, se inclinó hacia Krenia.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer?

No tenía dudas de la respuesta.

— Jugar.

Buwasy sonrió. «Pero, ¿y si lo es?», se preguntó después.

Siguió a la niña por la nave. Krenia correteaba por todas partes, Buwasy no tuvo que hacer gran cosa, sólo «mirar». Aquello hizo que siguiera pensando.

Era una tontería, pero Dinek Krynda parecía tan convencido… Todo lo que sabía de Krenia Eyan es que había sido una Jedi twi'lek que había vivido en la era de la Antigua República, en la época en la que los Jedi tuvieron que trasladarse a Tython, durante la Guerra Fría. Según los archivos contenidos en la biblioteca del Templo Jedi en Coruscant, Krenia Eyan, una experta sanadora, perfeccionó una técnica muy peligrosa con la que, literalmente, curar el mal.

Acompañada nada más y nada menos que por un trandoshano, la Maestra Eyan peleó contra las fuerzas del Imperio Sith igual que cualquier otro Jedi de su época, hasta que los Sith fueron vencidos. Tuvo varios Padawan a lo largo de su vida y en algún momento formó parte del Consejo Jedi. Hasta ahí todo normal, pero había una cosa que le inquietaba, y que podría haber hecho pensar que era cierto lo que decía Dinek Krynda: Krenia Eyan había tenido un hijo.

Nabat Eyan, al igual que su madre, fue Caballero Jedi y, como ella, con el paso de los años terminó formando parte del Consejo Jedi. De hecho, según los archivos, llegaron a coincidir varios años, hasta que la Maestra Eyan fue asesinada por un acólito de los que aún quedaban por la galaxia.

«Y Dinek Krynda sabía todo eso», pensó. Habían hablado durante la cena. «Es más, dijo orgulloso que su pueblo se llamaba Nabat por él, porque él lo fundó». Se llevó una mano al mentón. No se dio cuenta de que Krenia la miraba. «Pero se supone que el supuesto linaje Eyan desapareció, porque el Maestro Eyan no tuvo descendencia. Pero… ¿y si en realidad sí tuvo? ¿Sería verdad lo que decía Dinek?»

— Je-di, ¡Je-di!

Buwasy Kue volvió en sí.

— Je-di, ¡Je-di! —se copió, usando el mismo tono infantil de la niña. Ésta rió—. Juega un poco tú, tengo que meditar.

No esperó respuesta. Esa vez no tenía tiempo.

Meditar era la única forma de encontrar la respuesta.

* * *

El holograma del Maestro Eeth Koth de vez en cuando se distorsionaba. Era lo que habitualmente sucedía cuando se viajaba por el hiperespacio, ya que la señal no acababa de llegar correctamente. Eso, y lo mucho que faltaba por mejorar la red holográfica.

Tras mucho tiempo meditando, Buwasy Kue llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor era contactar con el Consejo Jedi y, aparte de reportar que llegaba finalmente con Krenia Krynda, quería preguntar sobre las cosas que el padre de la niña le había explicado. Al igual que ella horas antes, el Maestro se llevó la mano al mentón, con expresión seria.

— No es muy normal, no —murmuró—. ¿Estás segura?

— Sí, Maestro —Buwasy asintió—. Totalmente. ¿Sería cierto?

— No lo sé —admitió Eeth Koth—. La era de la Antigua República fue una época confusa, muchos más Jedi de los esperados se dejaron llevar.

— Cierto, Maestro. Como Krenia Eyan.

—Sí.

— Pero no Nabat Eyan.

— Que sepamos.

Buwasy Kue se mordió un labio.

— ¿Todo bien, Maestra Kue?

Buwasy se irguió. Debía mostrarse serena, sobretodo delante de un miembro del Consejo.

— Sí, Maestro —respondió—. Es sólo que me estaba preguntando… ¿cómo podría ser entonces?

Eeth Koth, al otro lado, se encogió de hombros.

— No es algo que deba preocuparnos. Si Nabat Eyan tuvo descendencia o no, no es algo que hoy día deba preocuparnos. Y si esa pequeña que llevas contigo es su descendiente, tampoco debería preocuparnos.

— Sí, Maestro.

— Pero si estás más tranquila, trasladaré tus inquietudes al Maestro Yoda —Buwasy sonrió al escuchar aquello—. Bueno, y entonces —cambió de tema—, ¿qué te ha retenido esta vez?

Buwasy Kue volvió a sonreír. De sobras era conocida su «afición» a pasar fuera más tiempo del habitual cuando iba a por los niños. Acto y seguido, le explicó absolutamente todo, desde que aterrizó en Ryloth, hasta que despegó de Mon Gazza.

El Maestro Eeth Koth escuchó todo con atención, sin decir nada. Finalmente, cuando Buwasy dijo «y entonces introduje las coordenadas para Coruscant», la interrumpió:

— Todo en orden.

— Sí, Maestro.

En realidad no, pues seguía pensando acerca del «misterio» Eyan/Krynda, pero como el Maestro Koth le restó importancia (y, además, hablaría con el Maestro Yoda), no dijo nada.

* * *

El resto del viaje transcurrió sin incidentes y, muy pronto, la nave aterrizó en el hangar del Templo Jedi, en Coruscant. Cuando salió de la nave, llevando a Krenia en brazos, se sorprendió al ver que venían a recibirla, ya que no era lo habitual.

Los maestros Windu, Yoda y Koth la estaban esperando. Sin duda, el Maestro Eeth Koth había hablado con sus otros dos compañeros, tal y como le dijo que haría. A Buwasy Kue le habría gustado ver también a su antiguo maestro, pero no fue posible.

— Bienvenida de nuevo, Maestra Kue —saludó Mace Windu. Por toda respuesta, Buwasy se inclinó. Krenia la imitó—. Vaya, vaya —añadió entonces—. Ésta debe ser Krenia Krynda.

— Sí, Maestro. ¿Podemos hablar?

El Maestro Windu se inclinó hacia Yoda, como esperando que dijera algo, pero como éste no intervino, Mace Windu volvió a mirarla a ella.

— El Maestro Koth nos estuvo contando —hizo un ademán hacia el zabrak, quien asintió—. ¿Esta niña desciende de los Maestros Krenia y Nabat Eyan?

— Tal vez.

— ¿Tal vez? —Mace Windu arqueó una ceja.

— Bueno, quiero decir…

— A dentro, vayamos —intervino el Maestro Yoda—. Y con calma, hablemos.

— Sí, Maestro.

Una vez dentro, Buwasy Kue le dio la niña a una Padawan que pasaba cerca, dándole la orden de vestirla adecuadamente. Después, siguió a los Maestros hasta las habitaciones del Maestro Yoda.

Los cuatro juntos meditarían durante largo tiempo, despejando sus mentes de todas las posibles dudas.

«Sí, supongo que sí», admitió al fin, para sí. «Dinek Krynda debe tener razón». Pero tal y como había dicho horas antes Eeth Koth, no era algo preocupante.

De todas formas, Buwasy Kue decidió no contarle a Krenia Krynda lo que sabía. Ya llegaría el momento.

Ahora era el momento de que esa pequeña de tres años creciera y se convirtiera en Jedi.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de la historia, espero que os haya gustado._

_Si bien tengo unos cuantos episodios escritos (y sigo...), la iré publicando poquito a poquito. Más detalles sobre la historia, en _kreniakrynda (punto) tumblr (punto) com_ ¡Os espero!_

_Gracias por leer y que la Fuerza os acompañe._


	2. Creciendo

«Me gustaría dar la bienvenida a todos  
nuestros nuevos estudiantes en la Academia Jedi.  
Aquí seréis entrenados en los caminos de la Fuerza.  
Aprenderéis a defenderos con un sable de luz.  
También estudiaréis diplomacia, historia y más».  
Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy

**2. Creciendo**

La piedra solar empezó a brillar con gran intensidad. Pronto, ninguno de los niños permaneció dormido por más tiempo. A su derecha, oyó a Cara Vorz gruñir en mirialano.

— Ah, cállate ya, Cara —protestó otra niña, Liura Karsi, también mirialana. Liura, al contrario que su paisana, usó la lengua básica—. Cada mañana lo mismo.

De mala gana, Krenia Krynda abrió los ojos y se incorporó. «Arg», se dijo al mismo tiempo que se frotaba el brazo izquierdo: debió tenerlo en una mala postura durante la noche, pues ahora lo tenía completamente dormido y no podía moverlo.

Al verla, el togruta Dagrasi Takta se partió de risa.

— ¡Jo! ¡No te rías!

Por toda respuesta, el muchacho se encogió de hombros y procedió, como los demás, a recoger su estera y a ponerse una túnica limpia. Krenia Krynda le imitó al instante. Excepto Cara Vorz, los niños que pertenecían a especies con tradiciones de cubrirse la cabeza se las taparon, incluso una niña llamada Fen Comata, que era mitad pantorana y mitad tholothiana. Tanto Krenia como otra niña twi'lek llamada Ged'ir Selle se pusieron un protector propio de su especie; el de Ged'ir incluía varias tiras alrededor de sus lekku azules.

Habían pasado ya cuatro años desde que Buwasy Kue la llevó al Templo Jedi desde su Ryloth natal y, desde entonces, Krenia Krynda no había hecho más que aprender. «Si eres Bergruufta, eres leal», fue una de las primeras cosas que aprendió. Al poco de llegar había sido asignada a ese clan. «Tu corazón te mostrará el camino cuando no puedas ver más que sombras».

Krenia, como todos los demás niños de la habitación, ahora tenía siete años y en lo único que pensaba era en ser algún día una grandísima Jedi. No recordaba absolutamente nada de su vida en Nabat, ni siquiera el simple hecho de ser de ese pueblo. No sabía quiénes eran sus padres, no se acordaba de que tenía una hermana mayor y, por supuesto, desconocía totalmente que descendía de una Jedi de la Antigua República.

Los miembros de los diferentes clanes iniciados siempre estaban juntos, desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer. Comían juntos, dormían juntos, aprendían juntos… Todo lo hacían juntos. Para Krenia Krynda, aquellos diecinueve niños que formaban junto a ella el clan Bergruufta eran como sus hermanos, con sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas.

Mientras se dirigían a desayunar vieron a un par de Padawan practicando con sus sables, azules ambos, mientras sus maestros les observaban. Krenia sintió una gran envidia. ¡Cómo deseaba ella también tener su propio sable láser para así vencer a los malos!

— ¡Vamos, Krenia! —le arengó Sleestiu Ondo-ta, en su lengua natal, desde el fondo del pasillo. Sleestiu era ithoriana y, por eso, no podía hablar un idioma distinto al suyo propio, por mucho que entendiera a los demás—. ¡Si te quedas allí llegarás tarde!

— Oh —exclamó la niña, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado embobada mirando a los Padawan—. Sí, sí, ¡ya voy!

Corrió para alcanzar a sus compañeros. Un miembro del Consejo Jedi (según Krenia debía serlo, porque Buwasy Kue le trataba siempre con mucho respeto) la vio y le recriminó que lo hiciera.

— ¡Perdón, Maestro! —gritó, asustada, y alcanzó a sus compañeros—. Qué miedo —añadió después.

No sabía quién era, pero ese Jedi tan alto, con esa cabeza tan rara, esa máscara y sobretodo esa horrible voz metálica le dio pánico. Los kel dor le daban mucho miedo.

— Cobarde —se burló la humana Brial Delpin. Pero Krenia sabía que se estaba haciendo la fuerte, porque sabía que ella también le tenía miedo.

* * *

Entre otras muchas cosas, un Iniciado Jedi estaba obligado a practicar cinco veces al día la meditación. Por ese motivo, los niños del clan Bergruufta acudieron inmediatamente a una de las salas de relajación nada más desayunar, sin que nadie les dijese nada.

Al principio, el maestro Tera Sinube, que era quien se ocupaba de ellos, siempre tenía que regañar a alguno de los niños —en alguna ocasión, a la propia Krenia— por no cumplir el régimen meditativo; ahora, con siete años, aquello ya no era necesario… Normalmente.

Una hora después de la meditación, el propio maestro Sinube fue a buscarles.

— Hala —exclamó Groliax Perrivel, un anx muy alto para su edad—, ¿cómo supo en qué sala estábamos, Maestro?

Krenia, como los demás, asintió. Estaba intrigada.

— Por la Fuerza, Groliax.

— ¡Ah! —los niños estaban muy sorprendidos.

— Yo quiero sentir eso —murmuró Dagrasi Takta.

— Tonto, tú ya la sientes —le dijo Ged'ir.

— Eso —añadió Sleestiu—, sino no estarías aquí.

— Pues no la siento.

Krenia vio al maestro Sinube sonreír.

— Claro que la sientes —dijo—, sólo que aún no te has dado cuenta.

Sin más, el maestro Sinube les indicó que le siguieran. Ellos nunca sabían dónde practicarían ese día, por lo que siempre tenían que esperar a su maestro. Éste decía que, algún día, ellos mismos sabrían a dónde acudir. Krenia lo dudaba.

Cuando pasaron junto a la maestra Buwasy Kue, varios niños —incluida Krenia— la saludaron con la mano. La miraluka pasaba mucho el tiempo con los niños a los que había traído al Templo, y éstos la adoraban como si fuese su madre.

— Cuidado esos sentimientos, Iniciados —les sermoneó el maestro Sinube, sin ni siquiera girar la cabeza—. ¿Qué os he dicho de los sentimientos? —hizo una pausa— ¿Shofilan?

A veces, de improviso, el maestro Sinube hacía preguntas aleatorias y elegía a uno de ellos al azar para responderlas.

— Los lazos están prohibidos, maestro Sinube —respondió de inmediato Shofilan Tes, un kiffar que, hasta donde Krenia sabía, no había llegado al Templo de la mano de Buwasy Kue.

— ¿Y por qué están prohibidos, Cara?

— Porque conducen al lado oscuro.

Tera Sinube asintió.

— ¿Y qué es el lado oscuro, Ellus?

Ellus Rago, una devaroniana que en ese momento caminaba junto a Krenia, se irguió.

— El lado oscuro…

— Sí, el lado oscuro.

Ellus miró a Krenia. Ésta se encogió de hombros, tampoco sabía qué decir.

— Esto… —hizo una pausa. «El maestro Sinube se impacienta», pensó Krenia— Lo sé, lo sé. Es…

— Demasiado tarde —Ellus gimió—. A tu lado —Krenia tragó saliva. «A su otro lado, a su otro lado…»— ¿Qué es el lado oscuro, Krenia?

La aludida agachó la cabeza. Sus lekku temblaron en señal de pena.

— Lo siento, Maestro —fue lo único que dijo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Ged'ir Selle la miraba. No dijo nada, pero sus lekku se movieron en una clara señal de compasión. Krenia y Ged'ir se llevaban bastante bien gracias, precisamente, a esa comunicación no verbal que ambas compartían.

Tera Sinube negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Alguien me puede decir qué es el lado oscuro?

— Yo, yo —exclamó al instante un niño llamado Leesan Krim. Era el mejor del clan y, obviamente, sabía la respuesta. Los demás a veces le llamaban «Xuz», intelectual (aunque ellos lo usaban más como sinónimo de listillo) en rodiano, su lengua materna, a pesar de que la mayoría, como Krenia, no entendían ese idioma.

El maestro Sinube le ignoró.

— Dime qué es el lado oscuro, Dolom.

El arcona Dolom Iz dio idéntica respuesta que Krenia, «lo siento, Maestro». Leesan gimió.

Al final, harto de no obtener una contestación, se detuvo, miró a los niños y allí, en mitad del pasillo, les dijo:

— Al lado oscuro iréis todos por no saber la respuesta.

Krenia vio a una Padawan reírse. Aquello le molestó, pero sonrió cuando vio como el maestro de la chica le recriminaba.

— Pero yo la sé —gimió Leesan—. Yo no iré al lado oscuro porqué sé la respuesta.

El maestro Sinube suspiró.

— Ya sé que la sabes, Leesan, tú siempre lo sabes —éste sonrió—. Pero no puedo dejar que seas tú quien siempre responda —miró a todos. Krenia tragó saliva—. Os lo he dicho muchas veces: el lado oscuro es el uso de la Fuerza a través de las pasiones —se detuvo en Cara Vorz, quien había dado la respuesta de la prohibición—. ¿De verdad sabes por qué los sentimientos, los lazos afectivos, están prohibidos?

Cara Vorz asintió. Tera Sinube negó con la cabeza.

— Definición de droide —murmuró—. No quiero definiciones de droide, ¿entendido?

Hablaba con un tono muy tranquilo y suave, pero los Bergruufta lo tomaron como si les estuviera gritando.

— ¡Sí, Maestro! —gritaron todos.

— Eso espero —volvió a darles la espalda, pero no caminó—. Ya hemos llegado —añadió—. Hoy aprenderéis aquí.

La sala era amplia y muy bien iluminada, con un proyector en el centro. Desde los grandes ventanales se veían los coches voladores yendo de un lado a otro. Krenia se imaginó subida en uno de ellos, ¡debía ser tan divertido!

El maestro Sinube la sacó de sus pensamientos, al hacerle apagar las luces. A Cara y a Dagrasi les tocó bajar las persianas.

— Bien, venid aquí, Iniciados —hizo un ademán—. Poneos alrededor del proyector.

Krenia, como los demás, obedeció. Una vez todos los niños se posicionaron, el maestro Sinube puso algo sobre el proyector y después lo encendió.

Inmediatamente, cientos de puntitos se iluminaron por toda la sala, correspondientes a los planetas y a sus estrellas.

— Bof, astronomía —farfulló Tozan Tirch, un nikto al que le aburría mucho todos los estudios ajenos al uso de la Fuerza y demás—. Qué aburrido.

— ¡Calla! ¡No es aburrido! —protestó Leesan Krim.

Tozan resopló. Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Tera Sinube intervino:

— Aprender astronomía es tan importante como saber controlar la Fuerza. A ver —añadió después—, ¿quién me puede decir qué planeta es éste?

Señaló un punto cualquiera. Krenia se emocionó.

— ¡Es Ryloth, es Ryloth! —exclamó encantada—. ¿A qué sí, a qué sí?

Tera Sinube asintió, con una sonrisa.

— Exacto.

— Qué bonito —de repente, a Krenia le entraron unas ganas inmensas de conocer su planeta de origen.

— ¿Qué va a ser eso bonito? —preguntó Tozan— ¡Sólo es un puntito feo!

Krenia arrugó el entrecejo. Sus lekku vibraron.

— No es feo, es un planeta muy bonito.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes, eh?

Sus lekku volvieron a vibrar.

— Lo sé y punto.

— Basta, Iniciados, basta —dijo con calma el maestro Sinube. Sin duda, el maestro Tera Sinube tenía mucha paciencia.

Aún así, les dejó que siguieran hablando.

— Yo creo que no soy de Ryloth —dijo después Ged'ir Selle.

— Oh —exclamó Krenia.

— No sé, eh.

— Anda que no saberlo —se rió Liura Karsi—. Pues yo si sé que no soy de Mirial —empezó a mirar los puntitos, inquieta. Luego se dirigió al maestro Sinube—. ¿Dónde está Ord Mantell, maestro?

— Dímelo tú, Liura.

La niña dudó.

— ¿Aquí? No, no, espera —señaló otro punto—. ¡Aquí! ¡Sí, aquí!

— Tonta, eso no es Ord Mantell —le dijo Brial Delpin—Es Shili.

— ¡No, es Ord Mantell, seguro!

Sleestiu Ondo-ta les dijo que eso era Ithor. Leesan Krim protestó.

— No es Ithor, Ithor está más arriba —dijo—. Ord Mantell es lo primero que señalaste, Liura.

— Calla, «Xuz».

El maestro Sinube se echó a reír.

— Aún os falta mucho por aprender. Ese «puntito» no es ni Ord Mantell, ni Ithor, ni Shili. Es Coruscant.

Los niños parpadearon.

— Ya lo sabía —intervino Leesan inmediatamente.

— A ver, ¿y dónde está Ord Mantell, «Xuz»? —le preguntó Dagrasi Takta, riendo.

Tera Sinube respondió por Leesan Krim, dirigiéndose a Liura Karsi.

— Es el primer punto que señalaste, Liura.

— Oh —la niña miró a Leesan. El chiquillo sonrió con autosuficiencia—. Tonto.

Tras unos cuantos minutos más, en el que los niños se dedicaron a buscar sus propios planetas de origen, el maestro Sinube les llamó la atención.

— Hoy vamos a aprender dos de las rutas comerciales más conocidas —les explicó—. Dos rutas que, probablemente, recorreréis bastante a menudo cuando seáis Caballeros Jedi.

— ¡Oh! —exclamaron todos.

— Este planeta —volvió a señalar Ryloth—, como Krenia bien apuntó —la niña sonrió—, es Ryloth, y se encuentra casi al final de una de esas dos rutas. ¿Alguien me puede decir qué ruta es?

— El corredor corelliano —respondió de inmediato Leesan.

— Exacto, Leesan —señaló otro punto—. ¿Y este planeta, me sabe decir alguien cuál es? No, Leesan, no lo digas.

Leesan Krim se cruzó de brazos. «Sí, calla», pensó Krenia. De todas formas, desconocía la respuesta, así que no dijo nada.

— ¿Troiken? —dijo al fin Frumi Kaigguth, sullustana, con la duda perceptible en el rostro.

Krenia se fijó en que Leesan asentía.

— ¡Muy bien, Frumi! —la felicitó el maestro Sinube—. ¿Sabe alguien qué pasó en Troiken hace más o menos cuatro años?

Krenia, como otros, asintió. Lo sabía porque Buwasy Kue se lo había explicado: cuatro años atrás, cuando la miraluka la llevó al Templo Jedi, se desató un conflicto conocido como la Guerra Hiperespacial Stark. Krenia no sabía realmente qué había sucedido, sólo que un tipo llamado Stark hizo algo malo y que, durante esa batalla, se murió el antiguo maestro de Buwasy Kue.

— Que uno la lió —dijo Tozan. Su cara mostraba aburrimiento—. Un tal Stark, ¿no?

— Iaco Stark —respondió el maestro Sinube, antes de que Leesan dijese nada—. Me alegra ver que sabéis al menos un poquito de historia… de historia reciente, al menos. En fin —negó con la cabeza—, de eso hablaremos en historia otro día. Hoy tocan las rutas. A ver —señaló nuevamente el punto correspondiente a Troiken—, ¿quién me puede decir qué ruta es ésta?

Nadie supo la respuesta. Nadie, excepto Leesan Krim, claro está.

— La ruta de comercio parlemiana —respondió el rodiano.

El maestro Sinube asintió.

— Como siempre, muy bien Leesan.

Después de aquello, les enseñó todos los planetas que seguían ambas rutas, aunque sólo les hizo aprenderse de memoria tres de cada: Taanab, Felucia y el propio Troiken para la ruta de comercio parlemiana; y Corellia, Christopshis y Ryloth en el caso del corredor corelliano. Después, les explicó acerca de los tiempos en los que se podía tardar en cada ruta, pero no especificó nada. Krenia se preguntó cuánto tiempo se podía tardar desde Coruscant hasta Ryloth.

Finalmente, y para terminar la sesión astronómica, el maestro Sinube les indicó los límites de cada región y les obligó a aprenderse sus nombres, aunque aún no supieran nada más.

— Recordad —les dijo—: el núcleo profundo, el núcleo, el borde interior, la región de expansión y el borde medio.

Krenia arrugó el entrecejo. Ryloth no se encontraba en ninguna de esas regiones.

— Saleucami está fuera —se quejó Brial Delpin.

Krenia asintió con fuerza.

— Y Ryloth.

— Lo sé, es…

Una niña llamada Addath Eldon le interrumpió:

— Y Christopshis también está fuera.

— ¡Y Sullust!

— ¡Basta! —el maestro Sinube suspiró—. Algún día colmaréis mi paciencia —musitó—. Más adelante os lo explicaré.

Después de eso, les obligó a sentarse en el suelo para empezar con la segunda sesión meditativa del día.

* * *

Krenia Krynda abrió los ojos lentamente. La sala estaba completamente a oscuras, pues el maestro Sinube había apagado el proyector. Parpadeó unos segundos, hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la falta de luz. De todas formas, se veía un poquito, con lo que vio a los demás con los ojos cerrados.

«Me aburro», pensó. Hacía nada que habían estado meditando durante una hora, no tenía ganas de volver a meditar.

— Medita, Tyn —oyó al maestro Sinube susurrar. Tyn-Pehd Nossee era una weequay a la que casi siempre llamaban la atención a las horas de meditar. ¡Incluso alguna vez se había dormido! Temiendo que le dijera algo a ella también, cerró los ojos con fuerza—. No disimules —escuchó al maestro Sinube al oído—. A meditar, Krenia.

La niña asintió. Pero no meditó, se aburría.

«Después no haremos nada», pensó. Normalmente, tras la segunda sesión el maestro Sinube les dejaba descansar un rato. «Buscaré a la maestra Buwasy».

— Concentración, niños —escuchó—. Vaciad la mente, sentid la Fuerza en vuestro interior —«¿Dagrasi la sentirá?», sonrió ella sola al recordarlo—. Estad en paz…

Krenia hizo un gran esfuerzo por no bostezar. Gelsala Rey, una niña que, como Dagrasi, era togruta, se inclinó hacia ella.

— Como te pille el maestro se te caen los lekku —murmuró.

— Y a ti también —respondió Krenia en el mismo tono.

— Los lekku no sé, pero una buena reprimenda sí que os va a caer —las niñas dieron un brinco: el maestro Sinube, sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, se había puesto junto a ellas. Hablaba en un susurro casi imperceptible—. Si no meditáis nunca sentiréis la Fuerza en vuestro interior.

— Pero, Maestro…

Tera Sinube chistó.

— Silencio, Krenia.

— Es que, Maestro…

— No, Gelsala. Silencio, niñas. Sólo así, sólo… —resopló—. No puedo creerlo. ¡Tyn-Pehd! ¡Despierta, niña!

El resto de los niños abrieron los ojos. Todos, sin excepción, se partieron de risa a costa de Tyn-Pehd. La weequay se había quedado dormida… ¡otra vez!

— No, yo no… ¡maestro! Lo siento…

Krenia dejó de reírse inmediatamente. Tyn-Pehd parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

— Yo…

— Tú nada.

Krenia le pegó un codazo a Gelsala, que aún reía. La togruta se calló de golpe.

Pronto, las risas fueron poco a poco cesando. Al final, sólo Dagrasi se reía. Krenia estaba segura de que no lo hacía con mala intención, pero la verdad es que aquello no le dejó en buen lugar.

Tera Sinube suspiró profundamente cuando Takta se calló.

— Sois los peores alumnos que he tenido nunca —murmuró. Krenia se sintió mal—. Se acabó la sesión meditativa —los niños se pusieron en pie—. Podéis hacer lo que queráis. No, tú no —hizo detenerse a Tyn-Pehd—. Tenemos que hablar.

Tyn-Pehd tragó saliva. Si Leesan Krim era, con diferencia, el mejor Bergruufta, Tyn-Pehd Nossee era, también con diferencia, la peor de todo el clan.

Krenia, obviamente, no podía hacer nada, así que siguió a sus compañeros fuera de la sala. «Al menos se acabó la aburrida meditación», pensó.

Una vez en el exterior, Gelsala exclamó:

— ¡Oh, pobre Tyn!

Los demás asintieron. Excepto Leesan, quien negó con la cabeza.

— Tyn nunca será Jedi —dijo. Antes de que nadie replicase, continuó—. ¿No la habéis visto? Por poco y se pone a llorar, por no hablar del poco caso que hace y lo mucho que se duerme.

— No digas eso —la defendió Liura—. Es sólo que le cuesta…

Krenia no dijo nada, pero tuvo que reconocer que Leesan tenía razón. A Tyn, como la llamaban más a menudo sus compañeros, le costaba las cosas, no se las aprendía, se dormía en las sesiones meditativas… Krenia a veces se preguntaba si Tyn-Pehd era de verdad sensible a la Fuerza. «Podría preguntarle a la maestra Buwasy», se dijo. Buwasy Kue había traído a Tyn-Pehd Nossee desde su Sriluur natal, por lo que seguramente la debía tratar como a Krenia.

Así que, como los demás quisieron salir a los grandes patios exteriores, para descansar un poco al aire libre (y, de paso, soñar un poquito más con subirse a los coches voladores), Krenia se marchó sola en busca de Buwasy Kue.

* * *

Un Padawan iktotchi, a quien Krenia conocía de vista por haber llegado al Templo de la mano de Buwasy Kue, le ayudó a encontrar el camino para localizar a la maestra.

— Gracias, Sarfee —le dijo. No estaba muy segura de que aquél fuese el nombre del Padawan, le parecía haberlo oído alguna vez.

— De nada, pequeña Iniciada —dijo éste—. Es Sanfee, por cierto.

Krenia, sintiendo cómo sus lekku vibraban con insistencia debido a la vergüenza, se disculpó tan exageradamente, que el Padawan Sanfee no pudo evitar reírse. Después, se marchó por el lado contrario y muy pronto Krenia le perdió de vista.

La maestra Buwasy Kue se encontraba junto a las escalinatas que conducían a los pisos superiores de la aguja central, allí donde se reunía habitualmente el Consejo Jedi. Al acercarse, Krenia palideció y sus lekku se tensaron: Buwasy Kue estaba charlando tranquilamente con otro Jedi, ¡y ése era el kel dor que por la mañana le había increpado!

«No, qué miedo», pensó. Se dio la vuelta inmediatamente.

— Oh, ¡Krenia! —la aludida dio un brinco cuando Buwasy Kue la llamó. La niña se detuvo y se giró—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sonrió con timidez. Saludó a Buwasy con la mano, pero cuando vio que el kel dor también se acercaba, volvió a palidecer.

— Oh, Krenia, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Buwasy, sin duda creyendo que la palidez se debía a que estaba enferma.

— Eh… S-sí —tartamudeó la chiquilla—. Tengo que irme, ¡hasta luego!

No pensaba quedarse ni un segundo más ahí.

Al girar la esquina, oyó a una niña riéndose a carcajadas.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Krenia, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

— De ti, tonta —respondió la otra niña, una rodiana de su misma edad—. Vaya niña más tonta, que le tiene miedo a la maestra Buwasy y al maestro Koon.

Los lekku de Krenia temblaron. La propia Krenia apretó los dientes.

— Tú sí que eres tonta, ahí quieta como tonta.

La rodiana se irguió, molesta.

— Mira, niñata —le espetó—, si estoy aquí quieta es porque estaba esperando a la maestra, ¿vale?

Krenia no se dejó intimidar.

— Mira, niñata —repitió. No le gustaba usar aquellas palabras, pero las utilizó porque no pensaba ser menos que la fea (según ella) verde—, conmigo no te metas porque te arrepentirás.

La otra niña resopló.

— ¿En serio? —se burló—. ¿Y qué me puede hacer una cobarde como tú?

— ¡La cobarde serás tú, que ni siquiera lo reconoces!

Las mejillas de la otra niña se tiñeron de un verde mucho más oscuro. Gracias a Leesan Krim sabía que aquella era la forma en la que un rodiano mostraba su vergüenza.

— ¡No soy cobarde! —gritó— ¡Sólo espero a que termine!

— Ya, seguro.

Las dos niñas se miraron fijamente, parecían saltar chispas de sus ojos.

— Bueno —dijo la rodiana finalmente, apartando la mirada—, entonces les interrumpiré.

Y Krenia vio como la chiquilla avanzó como si nada hasta Buwasy Kue y el kel dor al que había llamado Koon. «Tonta», pensó. «¿Quién se cree que es? Y encima tratando a la maestra Buwasy con tantas confianzas, debería llamarla Kue». No se le ocurrió pensar que quizá esa niña también había llegado al Templo Jedi gracias a la miraluka.

Krenia se mordió el labio, sin apartar la vista. La rodiana, cuando llegó a la altura de los otros dos Jedi, hizo una profunda reverencia. Vio a Buwasy sonreír («oh, no») y hacer un ademán a la chiquilla mientras comentaba algo con el altísimo kel dor. La máscara de este último se movió, debía estar hablando. Krenia sintió un escalofrío.

Nada comparable a cuando vio a Buwasy inclinarse hacia la rodiana. Después, ambas la miraron directamente a ella. Krenia tragó saliva, pero se irguió en cuanto vio a la niña correr hacia ella.

— ¿Qué? —le espetó en cuanto llegó a su altura.

— Qué borde —farfulló la rodiana.

— Borde tú —la rodiana entornó los ojos—. ¿Qué quieres?

— La maestra Buwasy quiere que te acerques —respondió de mala gana—. Yo ya le he dicho que no hace falta, porque eres una cobarde y…

— ¿Qué tú QUÉ?

Krenia se puso furiosa. La niña se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta. Krenia se sintió tan enojada que la siguió sin pensar.

Cuando llegó a la altura de los dos mayores, el kel dor alargó una mano (gorda y fea, según Krenia) y dijo que tenía que irse.

— Lo siento, maestra Buwasy —dijo. Krenia apartó la mirada para no tener que verle a él—. Tengo cosas que hacer.

— Por supuesto, maestro Plo —respondió Buwasy Kue—. Que la Fuerza le acompañe, maestro.

El kel dor asintió y se marchó por las escaleras. Buwasy se giró hacia las niñas. Estaba enfadada.

— ¿Os parece correcto, niñas? —Buwasy hizo una pausa. «¿El qué?», se dijo Krenia—. ¿Ponerse así a discutir como dos monos-lagartos kowakianos?

— Lo siento, maestra Buwasy —se disculpó Krenia, cabizbaja.

— Yo también —dijo al instante la otra. Krenia pensó que después diría algo, pero la vio igual de apenada—. Lo siento mucho…

Buwasy se arrodilló para estar a la altura de las dos niñas.

— Escuchadme, niñas —empezó—, un Jedi no debería tener ningún sentimiento ni de rabia, ni de odio hacia los demás, ¿o es que no lo sabíais?

— Sí, maestra —respondieron las dos niñas a coro.

— ¿Y entonces por qué discutíais?

Krenia dudó.

— Porque la cabeza-colas —Krenia abrió los ojos como platos— ésta es una cobarde.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

— Niñas… —empezó Buwasy.

No le hicieron caso.

— ¡Cobarde!

Krenia apretó los dientes. Buwasy Kue pidió calma, pero la ignoraron.

— ¡No soy cobarde!

— ¡Oh, sí que lo eres!

— Niñas, tranquilas…

— ¡No!

— ¡Sí!

— ¡No soy cobarde! ¡Eso lo serás tú!

— ¡No! ¡Tú eres la cobarde, cabeza-colas!

— ¡No me llames así! —gruñó Krenia. No pensaba admitir que «lekku» significaba, de hecho, «colas»—. ¡Y no soy cobarde!

— ¡BASTA!

Las dos chiquillas dieron un respingo.

— No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo —dijo Buwasy Kue, visiblemente alterada—. Lotu, Krenia, me estáis decepcionando las dos. Sí, las dos —antes de que ninguna de las dos dijese nada, Buwasy les dio la espalda y se marchó, sin dirigirles la palabra.

Krenia parpadeó. Miró a la rodiana, Lotu, pero la apartó de inmediato. Sin decirle nada, se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse ella también, cuando la niña intervino:

— Eh, cabeza-colas —Krenia se giró y la miró con los ojos entornados—. Lo siento, ¿vale?

Krenia abrió la boca levemente.

— Perdona, Lotu —murmuró. La rodiana parpadeó—. Ése es tu nombre, ¿no?

La niña dudó un segundo.

— Sí, sí —dijo al fin—. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

«Esta niña es tonta», pensó Krenia. Buwasy Kue había pronunciado los nombres de ambas hacía apenas un segundo.

— Krenia. Soy del clan Bergruufta.

No supo muy bien por qué nombró su clan, algo le dijo que lo hiciera.

— Oh —exclamó Lotu, muy sorprendida—. El cuarto de mi clan está justo al lado del tu… del vuestro, nos hemos debido ver alguna vez.

Krenia parpadeó.

— ¿Eres del clan Squall? —preguntó.

Los Squall («Si eres del clan Squall, eres ágil. Tu paso te mantiene siempre por delante de tus enemigos») tenían el cuarto justo al lado de los Bergruufta. Probablemente Krenia y Lotu se habían visto más de una vez, pero nunca se habían dado cuenta. O por lo menos, no Krenia.

— Sí, ¿por?

— Por nada.

— Ah.

Las dos niñas permanecieron en silencio unos instantes. Justo cuando Krenia se estaba diciendo que tal vez Lotu no era tan mala, la rodiana pasó por su lado no sin antes llamarla, otra vez, cobarde.

Krenia apretó los dientes, pero en aquella ocasión no dijo nada.

Lotu le caía mal, muy pero que muy mal.

* * *

Cuando Krenia estaba por fin volviendo a la sala de entrenamientos del día, un llanto la hizo voltearse. ¡Cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir a Tyn-Pehd Nossee llorando!

— ¡Tyn! —gritó. La niña, que estaba sentada en el suelo, en un rincón, dio un respingo—. Oh, Tyn, ¿qué pasa?

Tyn-Pehd hipó al mismo tiempo que Krenia se sentaba a su lado.

— Nada —gimió la weequay.

— ¿Pero por qué lloras? Los Jedi no lloran…

Tyn-Pehd, al oír aquello, hundió la cabeza entre las rodillas.

— Pero… pero…

Krenia no entendía qué pasaba.

— No soy Jedi —gimió Tyn-Pehd. Krenia iba a decir «no aún», pero Tyn continuó—, ni nunca lo seré.

Tyn-Pehd siguió llorando largo rato. Krenia miró alrededor, no había nadie. Tragó saliva. No sabía qué hacer. Quería ayudar a su amiga, pero no sabía cómo.

De alguna forma, tuvo la sensación, con sus apenas siete añitos, de que lo único que tenía que hacer era permanecer a su lado, sin decir nada.

* * *

— Dudo mucho que el maestro Sinube le dijera a Tyn que no será Jedi —sentenció Buwasy Kue—. No es el estilo Jedi.

— ¡Pero lo hizo!

La maestra Buwasy negó con la cabeza.

— Y yo te digo que no me lo creo —Krenia arrugó el entrecejo—. Debiste entenderlo mal, _ambas_ debisteis entenderlo mal —miró a las dos—. Lo siento, niñas, pero no me lo creo.

La noche que procedió a aquél día, Tyn-Pehd había hablado con Krenia a parte y le había contado que, básicamente, el maestro Sinube le había dicho que nunca sería Jedi. Desde ese momento, Krenia tenía claro que había que buscar a Buwasy Kue, sólo ella podría ayudarlas.

Había pasado una semana desde que Krenia había visto a Tyn-Pehd llorar. Todos los días las dos chiquillas intentaron hablar con la maestra Buwasy Kue, pero nunca les fue posible ya que ésta estuvo bastante ocupada trayendo niños nuevos al Templo Jedi.

Y la única vez que tuvieron una oportunidad, la tonta de Lotu estaba allí también. Y como no le gustaba, no quería estar cerca. Tyn no se atrevió a ir sola porque, en realidad, ella no quería ir, todo fue idea de Krenia. Tyn-Pehd era bastante vergonzosa.

Cuando por fin, una semana después, Krenia y Tyn-Pehd pudieron hablar con Buwasy Kue, inmediatamente se lo explicaron, pero Buwasy Kue no quería entenderlo.

— ¡Pero es la verdad! —insistió Krenia.

Buwasy Kue, muy educada, le hizo callar y se volvió a Tyn-Pehd Nossee.

— ¿Te lo dijo?

La weequay dudó un segundo. Miró a Krenia («no mientas», pensó la chiquilla al cruzarse sus miradas) y después asintió.

— Sí.

Buwasy Kue se cruzó de brazos. Krenia tuvo la sensación de que había arqueado una ceja, si es que los miraluka tenían cejas.

— ¿Qué dijo? ¿Cuáles fueron sus palabras exactas?

Krenia las podía haber dicho, se las sabía de memoria: «no te estás comportando como debes, nunca prestas atención y nunca te aprendes lo que explico. El camino Jedi se te está cerrando». Exactamente esas fueron las palabras que repitió Tyn, pues obviamente ella también se las sabía de memoria.

Antes de replicar, Buwasy Kue suspiró profundamente.

— Lo que decía: lo habéis entendido mal.

— No —protestó Krenia.

— ¡Krenia, cállate! —le llamó la atención la maestra Buwasy. La niña abrió los ojos como platos—. No hablamos sobre ti sino sobre Tyn, así que déjala a ella hablar.

— Eh… Eso —murmuró Tyn-Pehd. Tomó aire antes de hablar de una forma un poco más decidida—. El maestro Sinube dijo que no seré Jedi.

Buwasy Kue negó con la cabeza.

— No. Dijo que el camino Jedi se te está cerrando, no que se te haya cerrado.

Krenia entornó los ojos. Quería protestar, pero al mismo tiempo temía que la maestra Buwasy Kue volviera a gritarle.

— También te dijo que no prestas atención —siguió Buwasy Kue—, eso sí que es un problema. Prácticamente eso es lo que hace que el camino Jedi se te esté cerrando.

— Sí presto atención —murmuró Tyn—. Sí presto…

Miró a Krenia, pero la twi'lek apartó la mirada. No podía decirle que no se lo creía.

Volvió a mirarla, sin embargo, cuando la escuchó hipar con fuerza, como si se estuviera aguantando las lágrimas. Al verla, Krenia se arrepintió de pensar así. Sus lekku temblaron con fuerza, pero nadie podía comprenderlo.

— Lo siento —dijo simplemente.

— Lo sabía —murmuró Tyn a modo de respuesta.

Krenia se sintió fatal, los lekku seguían temblando. Miró a Buwasy Kue, buscando ayuda. La miraluka se arrodilló para tenerlas a su altura.

— Tyn, no dudo de que prestes atención, pero no la suficiente. Sé que te duermes a menudo en las meditaciones —Tyn-Pehd dejó escapar un «oh»—. Krenia, estás muy equivocada, Tyn sí presta atención.

— Ya pero… —Buwasy Kue le puso una mano en el hombro y la chiquilla se sintió en paz. Relajada, sus lekku se detuvieron—. Perdón, Tyn —le dijo a su amiga al fin—. Te creo, te creo.

La weequay asintió, feliz. Buwasy Kue se levantó, ella también sonreía.

— Krenia, ¿nos puedes dejar solas? —la aludida parpadeó—. Quisiera tener una charla a solas con Tyn. Tú mientras habla con el resto de los Bergruufta, estoy segura de que todos lo entenderán.

Krenia miró a ambas alternativamente, con la boca entreabierta. No quería irse.

— Krenia, no me lo hagas repetir —pidió Buwasy.

— Sí, maestra… —y, sin más, abandonó la estancia.

Al salir se cruzó con Lotu. Ambas niñas giraron la cabeza la una a la otra y, pronto, se perdieron de vista.

* * *

Conforme el año fue avanzando, los progresos de Tyn-Pehd fueron mayores. Obviamente seguía sin ser la mejor (nadie podía con «Xuz»), pero ya no era última con diferencia.

Tozan Tirch aprendió a cogerle un cierto gustillo a la astronomía (o a cualquier otra asignatura que no fuese relacionada con la Fuerza) y Krenia Krynda empezó a soportar, cada vez mejor, las excesivas (según ella) sesiones meditativas.

Para acabar de rematar, el maestro Tera Sinube ya no decía que eran sus peores alumnos, sino más bien todo lo contrario.

Una mañana, cuando la piedra solar les despertó, Dagrasi Takta y Gelsala Rey empezaron a armar un escándalo tan grande, que incluso alguien desde fuera les gritó que parasen. Dagrasi y Gelsala eran ambos de raza togruta, aunque él con la piel azul y ella marrón, y en ese momento chillaban mientras saltaban.

Eran gritos de alegría.

— ¡Tengo monthrals, tengo monthrals! —chillaba el niño, sin poder contenerse—. ¡Tengo monthrals!

Los togruta, como los twi'lek, tenían lekku, aunque en su caso eran tres y crecían con el tiempo hasta llegar a la edad adulta, siendo los de las mujeres muy largos (más que un twi'lek) y los de los hombres muchísimo más cortos. Los monthrals eran los cuernos que, al contrario que los twi'lek, los togruta tenían. Las niñas togruta ya nacían con unas diminutas protuberancias, pero los niños no, con el tiempo les empezaban a salir. En ambos casos, crecían hasta llegar a la edad adulta, especialmente durante la adolescencia.

Aquel día, Dagrasi Takta se había despertado con las primeras —y diminutas— protuberancias. Y por eso el niño chillaba.

Él y Gelsala se llevaban muy bien, probablemente al ser ambos togruta (igual que Krenia y Ged'ir Selle), por lo que a Krenia no le extrañó que lo celebrasen así.

Aquel fue el primer día de muchos en el que los chiquillos empezaron a notar ligeros cambios en su físico. Muy pocos, ya que sólo tenían ocho años, pero bastante significativos, por lo menos para ellos.

Unos días después, Groliax Perrivel, que era anx, gritó que tenía más largo el pequeño pico que salía de su barbilla, aunque ninguno se dio cuenta hasta casi un mes después. Liura Karsi y Cara Vorz, ambas mirialanas, aparecieron con sus primeros tatuajes faciales, ambas en la barbilla. Y a Dindo Boml, un niño aqualish de la subespecie ualaq, sus dedos empezaron a separarse.

Pero no todo se centró en su físico. Dos años más tarde, cuando al empezar el nuevo año los niños podían considerar que ya tenían diez, podían recitar de memoria el Código Jedi y explicar qué quería decir cada parte del mismo; sabían explicar qué era el lado oscuro sin trabarse y, sobretodo, sin definir como droides; y podían recitar del tirón todos los planetas que conformaban las cinco principales rutas comerciales de la galaxia.

Todo eso, con tan sólo diez años de edad. Y las cosas no habían hecho otra cosa que mejorar. Cuando llegó aquel nuevo año, el maestro Sinube les comunicó que por fin habían superado el primer pilar de los Jedi, «la Fuerza» y que ya eran aptos para aprender el segundo, «el Conocimiento». A partir de entonces, sin embargo, ya no sería su único instructor y, de hecho, con él pasarían a estudiar muy pocas cosas.

Así, los niños se encontraron con que historia se la repartieron las maestras Khorkin y Monyenwn, ambas de raza cathar (con Khorkin aprendían historia de la República Galáctica, mientras que Monyenwn les enseñaba específicamente historia Jedi); astronomía (que pasó a ser astronomía avanzada) comenzó a impartirla el gotal Tarma Piri; empezaron a aprender zoología y bestiario galáctico junto al maestro Chorin Kros, que era nikto; Gol Sloon, un twi'lek _tukian_ («verde») al que le faltaba medio lek, les enseñaba a calcular (Tozan Tirch volvió al hábito de quejarse cada vez que asistían a sus clases); el ithoriano Foron Mabom (los Bergruufta podían dar gracias de contar con Sleestiu Ondo-ta, sino probablemente les habría costado mucho tiempo entender al profesor) les enseñaba botánica; la nautolana Deissaya Seeyos les enseñaba geografía, centrándose especialmente en climatología general (y sólo especializada en el caso de Coruscant y sus lunas) y en la ubicación de los distritos coruscantis; y, por último, el togruta Dagrasi Ye (Dagrasi Takta se partió de risa el primer día al descubrir que se llamaban igual) les enseñaba lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Ninguno de aquellos profesores tenía empuñaduras de sables láser en el cinturón. Tera Sinube, que continuaba adentrándoles en los caminos de la Fuerza y que, además, les había empezado a enseñar el funcionamiento de un sable láser y las formas de combate (aunque de forma teórica, pues sólo empezaron a practicar la Forma Primera, también conocida como Shii-Cho), les explicó que aquellos profesores pertenecían al Cuerpo Educacional Jedi y que ninguno de ellos había superado nunca sus pruebas para convertirse en Padawan.

Una tarde, después de una intensa sesión de Shii-Cho con sables láser de entrenamiento, el Maestro Sinube les dijo:

— Mañana empezaréis a elegir los primeros idiomas que deseáis aprender. Ya va siendo hora de que sepáis algo más que lengua básica.

— O togruti —bromeó Dagrasi Takta.

Krenia, como los demás, rió y apagó el sable azul que tenía en la mano. Estaba sudando: llevaban sólo un mes practicando por vez primera con sables de entrenamiento y era agotador. Podía entender por fin a lo que se referían los maestros cuando decían «lavad vuestros uniformes tras el entrenamiento, y cuando vuestras botas se ensucien, lustradlas». Hasta entonces, ni Krenia ni sus compañeros se habían molestado en limpiar sus pocas posesiones cada día, aunque sí que se bañaban siempre, como les habían enseñado desde el primer día que pusieron un pie en el Templo Jedi.

— O togruti —asintió Tera Sinube, una vez las risas cesaron—. Porque puede que algunos de vosotros escojáis togruti como una nueva lengua.

«Miralukés», pensó Krenia inmediatamente.

— ¡Pues yo quiero aprender twi'leki! —exclamó el kiffar Shofilan Tes —. Me gusta cómo suena —se defendió el niño, al darse cuenta de la mirada inquisitiva de Krenia Krynda. Ged'ir Selle, que también era twi'lek, no hizo ningún gesto porque en realidad no conocía ese idioma, su lengua natal era el huttés.

— Pues yo quiero aprender miralukés —dijo Tyn-Pehd. Desde la charla con Buwasy Kue años atrás era mucho más alegre y menos introvertida.

— Yo también, yo también —saltó inmediatamente Krenia.

— Y yo —dijo el arcona Dolom Iz.

— ¡Y yo! —chillaron algunos más.

No había duda de que, casi todos, lo decían por Buwasy Kue. Un niño llamado Sashoan Haba, cuya venda blanca sobre los ojos confirmaba que era miraluka, resopló y dijo que su idioma no era interesante, aunque nadie le hizo caso.

Minutos después, durante la última meditación del día, Krenia recordó como aquella sería la primera vez en siete años que no estudiaba un idioma y que sería muy interesante volver a aprender. Los niños que llegaban al Templo Jedi olvidaban tan pronto a sus familias como sus idiomas maternos, por lo que un nativo les hacía estudiarlo durante un trimestre para recordarlo una vez ya se hubieran adaptado a su nueva vida (y aprendido la lengua básica). Era por eso por lo que Krenia conocía el twi'leki, o Dagrasi Takta el togruti, o Cara Vorz el mirialano.

* * *

Antes de acostarse, Krenia Krynda se cruzó con Buwasy Kue y, muy contenta, le dijo que ya iban a estudiar otras lenguas. Estaban en mitad de un pasillo, por lo que algunas personas giraron las cabezas hacia ellos; incluso una Padawan arcona comentó «ay, que aprenderá idiomas, ¡qué mona!».

Lotu, la fea rodiana, que venía en dirección contraria, se partió de risa al oírla.

— Pues nosotros llevamos dos semanas aprendiendo.

Krenia entornó los ojos. Antes de decir nada, sin embargo, Buwasy Kue se adelantó. Con un rarísimo y sospechoso tono de voz entrelazó las manos y exclamó:

— ¡Krenia Krynda y Lotu Gung! ¡Qué bien me venís! —las dos niñas cruzaron miradas. No se soportaban, pero podrían aguantarse la una a la otra si ello conllevaba ayudar a la maestra Kue—. El maestro Yoda necesita ayuda, y creo que vosotras sois las más adecuadas.

Al escuchar aquello, a Krenia casi le dio algo. ¡El mismísimo maestro Yoda! ¡Aquello era todo un honor! Miró a Lotu, esperando encontrarla con la misma reacción, pero como siempre, la niña le llevaba la contraria, con mofa incluida.

— Ah, vale —se encogió de hombros—. Oh, vamos, no seas tan infantil, tonta.

— Oye, tú…

Buwasy impuso paz.

— Krenia, Lotu Gung y el resto del clan Squall iniciaron su aprendizaje con el maestro Yoda, aunque ahora tengan, al igual que tú, otros profesores —Krenia sintió envidia: ella había tenido que aprender con Tera Sinube, mientras que esa tonta lo hizo con Yoda. Lotu asintió con autosuficiencia, Krenia apretó los dientes—. Krenia, ¿qué pasa?

— Eh… nada, nada —dijo de inmediato.

— Pues más te vale que sea nada —dijo Buwasy—. Yo ahora tengo que irme, nos veremos en unos días y espero por todas las estrellas que el maestro Yoda no esté enfadado con vuestro comportamiento.

Al final, resultó que la ayuda que necesitaba el maestro Yoda consistía en recoger una serie de antiguos documentos que, por algún extraño motivo, estaban esparcidos por una de las salas de los archivos. El maestro Yoda se dedicó a hacer sermones sobre la Fuerza con su extraña oratoria mientras no movía ni un dedo, aunque felicitó, eso sí, a las niñas cada vez que hacían algo más complicado, especialmente cuando tenían que colaborar la una con la otra.

Para cuando por fin terminaron, era demasiado tarde como para que regresasen a sus cuartos (molestando así a sus compañeros), por lo que él mismo las acompañó hasta otra habitación que compartirían aquella noche.

Antes de dormir, Lotu y Krenia se pelearon nuevamente y se dieron la espalda. Una vez con los ojos cerrados, y mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño en la estera, Krenia se dio cuenta de que todo había sido una encerrona de Buwasy Kue y Yoda (y, seguramente, temió, Tera Sinube) para hacer que las dos chiquillas trabajasen juntas.

De alguna forma, aquella estratagema funcionó en parte, pues a la mañana siguiente se dieron los buenos días sin discutir e incluso Lotu Gung le preguntó si estudiaría rodiano y le dijo que ella estaba aprendiendo twi'leki.

Los niños sólo podían escoger tres lenguas aquel primer año y más adelante, si querían, podrían escoger más. El primer idioma que Krenia eligió fue el miralukés, y lo eligió pese a que Buwasy Kue le dijo que no lo hiciera, que no era un idioma tan importante; el segundo, huttés, lo escogió precisamente porque Buwasy Kue se lo había recomendado; por último y, sin saber muy bien por qué, eligió rodiano. Cuando sus compañeros le preguntaron, mintió y dijo que era para a ver si así se volvía más lista que Leesan Krim.

Si bien a partir de entonces hablaba un poquito más con Lotu Gung, aunque fuera de vez en cuando, las niñas todavía discutían. Todavía faltaban dos importantes eventos para que de verdad se llevasen bien, y el primero lo descubrieron de la peor forma posible, una semana después de haber ayudado al maestro Yoda.

Buwasy Kue regresó cadáver.


	3. Accidente

«No hay emoción, hay paz.  
No hay ignorancia, hay conocimiento.  
No hay pasión, hay serenidad.  
No hay caos, hay armonía.  
No hay muerte, está la Fuerza».  
El Código Jedi

**3. Accidente**

La pequeña sala ovalada olía a resinas aromáticas de Phatrong. En el centro de la sala había un ataúd cubierto con una sábana blanca. El símbolo dorado de la Orden Jedi estaba grabado en el centro.

Krenia Krynda, junto a los demás, formaba parte del círculo que envolvía el ataúd. La capucha marrón apenas podía ocultar lo mucho que le temblaban los lekku.

— Con la Fuerza, la maestra Buwasy Kue ahora está —pronunció el maestro Yoda, en aquella forma tan extraña que tenía de hablar—. En falta, echada ella será. Mas llorar, no debemos, pues un día llegará, que a su lado nuevamente estaremos. Bello trabajo el suyo era; su dedicación con los más jóvenes, recordar eso debemos.

Krenia clavó la mirada en el suelo. «Ella me trajo aquí. La maestra Buwasy Kue me trajo al Templo Jedi. ¿Y ahora qué?»

— Un momento en silencio, os pido. Como la gran Jedi que fue, honrarla debemos.

En realidad, ni Krenia Krynda ni el resto de los Bergruufta presentes debían haber estado en el funeral. El maestro Tera Sinube se había negado en rotundo, alegando que aún eran demasiado jóvenes. La humana Brial Delpin y la devaroniana Ellus Rago, que eran ambas extremadamente «echadas hacia delante», se presentaron a toda prisa ante los mismísimos maestros (y eso que Brial le tenía miedo a uno de ellos, el kel dor), y les pidieron que sus compañeros pudiesen acudir a decirle un último adiós a la maestra Buwasy Kue, a pesar de que ni Rago ni Delpin habían llegado al Templo Jedi con ella y, por lo tanto, ni la conocían tanto, ni tendrían derecho a estar en el funeral.

Al final, los maestros —Yoda, más bien— aceptaron que aquellos niños estuviesen allí, y era por eso por lo que Dolom, Tyn, Fen, Dindo, Sleestiu, Addath y Krenia pudieron darle un último adiós a la maestra, aunque fuese en silencio.

Además de los siete Bergruufta, también había cinco Squall. El maestro Yoda, que era quien habitualmente se ocupaba del entrenamiento de aquellos niños, les permitió acceder también. De hecho, Krenia estaba entre dos niños del clan Squall, un zabrak y un nikto, a quienes casi no conocía.

En realidad, deberían ser seis los Squall presentes. La rodiana Lotu Gung no apareció. Cuando Krenia la conoció ni lo pensó, pero ahora tres años después quedaba bastante claro que Lotu también había llegado al Templo Jedi gracias a Buwasy Kue. El hecho de que la niña no estuviera desconcertó a Krenia. Cuando le preguntó al zabrak en un susurro, éste se mofó de la rodiana y murmuró «ella sabrá».

Krenia encontró aquel gesto, cuanto menos, inquietante.

— En nuestros corazones, la maestra Buwasy Kue siempre estará —dijo al fin el maestro Yoda—. Una en la Fuerza, ella ahora es.

Con un chasquido, el suelo debajo del ataúd se abrió y empezó a descender, hasta que el lugar en el que se encontraba el féretro fue sellado para su incineración. Una luz brillante se alzó desde el centro, ascendiendo hasta el techo, y Krenia supo entonces con certeza, a sus escasos diez años de vida, que Buwasy Kue no volvería jamás. Sintió como le escocía la garganta, a la par que sus ojos se inundaron, mientras sus lekku temblaban sin cesar.

De repente, sintió una mano en su hombro. Al voltearse, descubrió a una maestra menuda, tholothiana. A su lado estaba el kel dor llamado Plo Koon.

— Recuerda las palabras del maestro Yoda, Iniciada —le susurró la maestra—: «no debemos llorar».

Krenia asintió levemente, aguantándose las lágrimas.

— Sí, Maestra —respondió.

— Seréis buenos Jedi —comentó el kel dor. Su voz, como siempre, sonaba horrible bajo esa máscara. Krenia reprimió un escalofrío—. A vuestra edad habéis demostrado una gran entereza, tanto tú como los demás Iniciados.

— G-Gracias, Maestro Koon —le tembló la voz.

Los maestros se marcharon y Krenia se reunió nuevamente con los Bergruufta para abandonar la sala. Mientras se marchaban se dijo que era imperdonable no saberse los nombres de los maestros del Consejo, pues sólo se sabía los de Yoda y Windu; hubiese querido decirle su nombre —o su apellido— a la maestra tholothiana. En realidad también se sabía el de Plo Koon, aunque éste último gracias a Lotu Gung.

Eso le hizo volver a preguntarse dónde estaba Lotu y por qué no había acudido a decirle adiós a Buwasy Kue.

* * *

Los siete Bergruufta caminaban juntos en dirección a los patios exteriores, donde se reencontrarían con el resto. Tyn-Pehd lloraba débilmente, en silencio; Sleestiu Ondo-ta le golpeó el hombro amistosamente.

— No llores, Tyn —murmuró la ithoriana en su lengua natal.

— No puedo evitarlo —respondió en otro susurro la weequay—. Ella era… la maestra Buwasy me ayudó mucho y...

Krenia sintió que le invadía la rabia. No dudó ni un segundo en interrumpir a Tyn-Pehd.

— A todos nos ayudó —Tyn parpadeó—. No eres la única.

Tyn-Pehd titubeó. Antes de que pudiera —o se atreviera— a decir nada, los demás la defendieron inmediatamente.

— No eres la única —repitió Krenia, cruzándose de brazos—. Además, eso no es excusa para llorar —se acordó de la maestra tholothiana—, porque los Jedi NO lloran.

— «Llorar, no debemos» —Dolom Iz imitó a Yoda, tanto en el tono como en la forma de hablar. Aunque fuese con voz infantil, al arcona se le daba bien imitar a los demás.

Los niños no pudieron evitar sonreír, incluso Tyn. Poco después, Krenia suspiró.

— Sí, eso me dijo la maestra… la maestra… —«vamos, decid el nombre».

Dolom fue nuevamente quien habló, mas no dijo el nombre como Krenia deseaba.

— Sí, ya sé quién dices, la vi hablando contigo.

— Con el kel dor —añadió Fen Comata—. Qué miedo.

Krenia asintió.

— Debo ser tonta —intervino la humana Addath Eldon, que no había abierto la boca en todo el camino, ni siquiera cuando iba al funeral—, pero no me sé los nombres.

— ¿Qué nombres? —le preguntó Dindo Boml— ¿Los del Consejo? Yo me sé uno —sonrió burlón.

— Yoda no vale —replicó Addath—. Y el maestro Windu tampoco.

— El kel dor se llama Plo Koon —dijo Krenia, los demás la miraron—. Eso me dijo…

«Oh, Lotu».

— ¿Quién? —inquirió Sleestiu.

— ¡No te quedes callada! —protestó Fen Comata.

Krenia apartó la mirada.

— Lotu Gung —respondió al fin.

Pudo sentir las reacciones de los demás.

— ¿Lotu Gung? —preguntó Dolom— O sea, ¿tu amiga? —se burló.

Krenia entornó los ojos.

— No es mi amiga. Es tonta.

Lo que Addath respondió la dejó sin palabras.

— Eso dicen. Los Squall, al menos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Addath Eldon se encogió de hombros.

— Pues eso. Bueno, ¿qué importa? —señaló al frente— ¿Y ése cómo se llama? Él me repitió las palabras del maestro Yoda. Está en el Consejo también, ¿no?

Krenia, como los demás, miró al frente. Unos metros más adelante, el Padawan Sanfee, quien también había acudido al funeral de Buwasy Kue, caminaba flanqueado por su maestro y por el maestro del Consejo al cual hacía referencia Addath; ambos, como él, eran iktotchi.

— Ni idea —reconoció Dindo Boml.

— Deberíamos aprendérnoslos—dijo Krenia. Seguía sin perdonarse no saberse el nombre de la tholothiana.

Le alegró ver que los demás estaban de acuerdo.

— Sí, porque no es… —Sleestiu dejó a medias su frase. Señaló hacia la derecha—. ¿Ésa no es Lotu Gung?

Al mirar hacia dónde señalaba la ithoriana, los niños se sorprendieron.

Semioculta para evitar que la vieran, la rodiana estaba hecha un ovillo en el suelo y no dejaba de llorar.

* * *

— ¡No me toques! —bramó Lotu Gung cuando Krenia se le acercó—. ¡No me toques!

— Anda, ya —Dindo Boml se cruzó de brazos—. Encima que te vamos a ayudar… que Krenia te iba a ayudar, ¡con lo mal que le caes!

«Mal dicho». Lotu Gung abrió como platos sus enormes y brillantes ojos azules.

— ¡Pues que no me toque! —chilló la niña poco después, fuera de sí. Se puso en pie—. ¡No necesito de vuestra compasión!

Si Lotu Gung quería que nadie la viera, desde luego que ahora ya no lo podría conseguir.

— ¿Qué compasión? —preguntó Sleestiu. Lotu la miró unos segundos y Sleestiu resopló—. Que alguien le traduzca.

Lotu no debía conocer muchos ithorianos. Tyn fue quien le tradujo.

— ¡Pues la vuestra! —gritó Gung, una vez la weequay le tradujo la pregunta de Sleestiu Ondo-ta—. ¡Sí, la vuestra! —prosiguió. Sus ojos se llenaron una vez más de lágrimas—. Siempre ahí, ¡todos! Siempre, ahí, acaparando a la maestra Buwasy Kue —Krenia cruzó la mirada con sus compañeros, no comprendía qué quería decir la rodiana—. Siempre vosotros, nunca dejando a nadie, ¡todos! Y yo no… —hipó— Yo no pude… no pude hablar con ella por última vez…

— Lotu…

— ¡Calla, cabeza-colas! —Krenia se quedó con la boca abierta. Por una vez, no replicó—. Si lo hubiera sabido…

— No te despediste —a Addath Eldon el berrinche de Lotu Gung no le hacía ni frío ni calor—. No te quejes si no has sido capaz ni de aparecer por ahí.

— ¡Calla, calla! —Lotu miró alrededor. Krenia la imitó y vio que se acercaban varios Jedi, entre ellos los tres iktotchi, al grito de «¿qué está pasando ahí?»—. ¡No lo entiendes! ¿De qué sirve ir a ver a una muerta? —Tyn dio un gritito y enterró la cara entre sus manos. Fen Comata se agarró a ella y segundos después, tanto la weequay como la híbrida se pusieron a llorar—. ¡Lloronas! ¡Sois unas lloronas! ¡Por una muerta! ¡Por una estúpida muerta!

Krenia sintió que le invadía la rabia. Sus lekku se movieron alocadamente, como si la pequeña twi'lek no pudiera controlarlos.

— ¡No es estúpida! —gritó, fuera de sí.

Alargó la mano, para tocar a Lotu, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, la otra chilló. Lo siguiente que supo Krenia es que tanto ella como los otros niños estaban volando por los aires, debido a una descontrolada ráfaga provocada por Lotu Gung, usando la Fuerza.

Krenia cayó sobre Dolom Iz y ambos rodaron contra la pared contraria. Addath cayó de boca contra el suelo y se habría partido los dientes de no ser porque en el último momento puso las manos. Cerca, Sleestiu Ondo-ta se frotaba el costado mientras ayudaba a Dindo Boml a incorporarse. Tyn y Fen, como Krenia y Dolom, rodaron hasta la pared. Pero los gestos de la weequay demostraban que algo no iba bien.

— Oh, no —Lotu Gung jadeaba. Estaba muy asustada.

Fen Comata se había golpeado la cabeza y ahora no se movía. Su tocado tholothiano pronto se tiñó de rojo oscuro en el lado izquierdo. Los pantoranos tenían la sangre azul, pero aunque la híbrida Fen Comata tenía físicamente más de pantorana que de tholothiana, su sangre era roja.

— Oh, no —gimió Lotu Gung—. Oh, no.

— ¡Fen! ¡Fen!

Tyn-Pehd, al lado de Comata, estaba pálida y no movía ni un músculo. Los niños pronto les rodearon.

— Yo no… yo no quería…

Nadie hacía caso de Lotu Gung, ni siquiera Krenia. La twi'lek se masajeaba con fuerza un lek sin parar, debido al nerviosismo.

— Fen —gimió Addath, arrodillándose a su lado. Sleestiu y Dindo se arrodillaron también.

— ¡¿Qué has hecho!? ¡Iniciada!

Los niños miraron de donde venía la voz. El Padawan Sanfee y los dos maestros, que ya antes iban preguntando qué pasaba, ahora venían corriendo. El grito procedía del maestro del Consejo, pero quien se acercó a la pequeña rodiana fue el maestro de Sanfee.

— ¿Qué has hecho? —la zarandeó.

— ¡Basta, maestro Dolnass! —el maestro de Sanfee, Dolnass, se detuvo—. Eso no es ahora lo importante.

Lotu Gung cayó de rodillas al suelo.

— Yo no quería… yo no quería…

El maestro del Consejo, que se había arrodillado entre Dindo y Sleestiu, se giró hacia Sanfee después de haber detenido al maestro de éste.

— Padawan Diis, busca inmediatamente a un Jedi Sanador. ¡Deprisa!

— ¡Sí, Maestro Tiin!

Tyn-Pehd parpadeó.

— Yo puedo —susurró.

— Niños, apartaos, fuera, fuera —el maestro del Consejo, Tiin según Sanfee Diis, ignoró por completo a Tyn—. Vamos, fuera, fuera.

Hablaba con calma, como si no pasase nada. Incluso detuvo a Krenia y su constante movimiento involuntario.

— Pero yo…

—Maestro Dolnass, llévate a los niños.

— Sí, Maestro.

Tyn-Pehd hizo fuerza para mantenerse en el suelo cuando el maestro Dolnass intentó levantarla.

— Yo puedo…

— Fue un accidente…

Krenia se dio cuenta de que, aunque decían cosas completamente opuestas, Lotu Gung y Tyn-Pehd Nossee hablaban en el mismo tono. Y si ella, que era tan sólo una cría, se había percatado, evidentemente los maestros Tiin y Dolnass también.

— Maestro, Dolnass, primero llévate a esa niña —señaló con la cabeza a Lotu Gung—. Habla con el maestro Yoda y llévala a un lugar apartado —Dolnass asintió.

Cuando Dolnass sujetó a Lotu, la niña empezó a chillar, histérica.

— ¡No, no! ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Yo no quería! —gruesos lagrimones resbalaban por sus mejillas— ¡Fue un accidente! ¡No quería hacerle daño a Fen! ¡Por favor!

Sus gritos, sin embargo, pronto desaparecieron cuando el maestro Dolnass se la llevó. Krenia se sintió mal, muy mal. Pensó en Buwasy Kue y en lo triste que se hubiera sentido si hubiera sabido todo eso. Las últimas palabras de la miraluka resonaron en su mente: «y espero por todas las estrellas que el maestro Yoda no esté enfadado con vuestro comportamiento». Yoda… Tiin… qué más daba uno que otro.

Al mismo tiempo, el maestro Tiin negaba con la cabeza.

— Niños… —murmuró—. Incapaces de controlarse…

Se inclinó nuevamente hacia Fen Comata… y se quedó con la boca abierta.

Tyn-Pehd tenía la mano apoyada sobre el tocado de Fen. La mitad pantorana, mitad tholothiana tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba alrededor, sin comprender.

— No puedo creerlo —fue lo único que salió de la boca del maestro.

Los niños tampoco. Todos, sin excepción, tenían la misma expresión de incredulidad que Saesee Tiin.

* * *

Lotu Gung había sido expulsada. O, por lo menos, eso es lo que se decía. Muy pronto se corrió la voz del accidente acontecido minutos después del funeral por la maestra Buwasy Kue. Desde que el maestro Dolnass se llevó a Lotu Gung, la rodiana había desaparecido completamente. No fue, sin embargo, cuando Fen Comata regresó de las estancias de los sanadores (pese a estar perfectamente el maestro Tiin la obligó a ir igualmente), que los Bergruufta empezaron a sospechar, especialmente Krenia.

— No se lo merecía —murmuró un par de noches después, dando vueltas alrededor de la habitación Bergruufta—. Lo hizo sin querer.

— Vale, sí… —respondió Liura Karsi—. Ouch, pica…

La mirialana acababa de hacerse su segundo tatuaje, un enorme rombo en el entrecejo, y estaba molesta porque, según decía, picaba mucho más que el de la barbilla.

Krenia se dio cuenta de que Liura le daba la razón simplemente para que se callase.

— ¡No! —gritó—. ¡No me des la razón como a los tontos!

— Pues no molestes —masculló la niña, tumbándose en su estera—. Quiero dormir, ¿vale?

Krenia apretó los dientes. Su gesto, sin embargo, pronto cambió a uno de estupefacción cuando empezó a escuchar como los demás se planteaban que era mejor que Gung no estuviera cerca.

— El Maestro Sinube dice que no todos los Iniciados se convierten en Padawan, que algunos la Fuerza les guía por otros caminos —dijo Leesan Krim.

Krenia se mordió el labio. «Xuz» tenía razón, tal vez Lotu Gung era uno de esos Iniciados que no llegarían a convertirse nunca ni en Padawan ni, por supuesto, en Caballeros Jedi. Pensar aquello le provocó nuevamente su involuntario gesto de masajearse con fuerza un lek.

Al día siguiente, Krenia preguntó a cuanto Squall vio, pero todos los compañeros de clan de Lotu Gung le daban la misma respuesta:

— No la he visto desde el accidente. Dicen que la han expulsado.

* * *

El maestro Tera Sinube les había explicado en una ocasión, un año antes, que no todos los Jedi eran iguales, en el sentido de que no todos tenían las mismas habilidades. Del mismo modo, no todos los Jedi tenían los mismos intereses, ya que si no todos serían maestros de Iniciados, todos serían maestros de esgrima y todos serían reclutadores. También añadió una cosa más, algo a lo que en su momento los niños no prestaron mucha atención, pero que ahora, tras el accidente provocado (intencionalmente o no) por Lotu Gung y la resolución sorpresa de Tyn-Pehd Nossee, tenía mucho sentido:

— Y algunos tienen poderes curativos del que los demás carecen.

Los Bergruufta se pasaron varios días haciendo cábalas acerca de eso, recordando aquellas palabras y el accidente. Los niños que no estuvieron presentes no cesaron de preguntar una y otra vez qué sucedió, hasta el punto de que Dindo, Addath, Dolom, Krenia y Sleestiu terminaron por contestar de mala gana.

Al menos, hasta que el maestro Sinube les descubrió y les increpó su comportamiento.

— Un Jedi responde a todas y cada una de las preguntas que le haga un civil con calma, por mucho que la pregunta la hayan hecho cientos de veces.

— Sí, Maestro —contestaron todos los chiquillos al mismo tiempo.

— Lo siento, Maestro —añadieron, después, los presentes en el accidente, exceptuando Tyn y Fen, pues ninguna de ellas explicaba nunca lo que había sucedido, pese a ser las protagonistas.

Krenia continuaba insistiendo sobre que Lotu Gung era inocente y que lo había hecho sin querer, pero nadie le prestaba atención. Nadie, excepto, Tyn-Pehd Nossee y curiosamente, Fen Comata.

— Si lo hubiera hecho queriendo, habría aprovechado cualquier otra oportunidad para hacerme daño —comentó la híbrida—. Y por cómo decís que gritaba y lloraba, no creo que fuese mentira.

Tyn-Pehd no explicó sus motivos para creer que Lotu Gung no lo había hecho a propósito.

* * *

Una mañana, unos días después de que el maestro Sinube les reprendiera, los niños fueron despertados por unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, acompañados por una voz grave que les indicaba que se levantasen rápidamente, minutos antes de que se encendiera la piedra solar.

A oscuras, los niños se vistieron como pudieron y, para cuando la piedra solar iluminó la habitación, ya estaban en la puerta. Dagrasi Takta por una vez no trató de comparar sus diminutos monthrals con los de Gelsala Rey (desde que le habían empezado a salir tenía esa mala costumbre) y abrió la puerta.

Un guardia del Templo Jedi, altísimo y con su túnica dorada y marrón les esperaba en la puerta.

— Ya era hora, niños —farfulló. Llevaba máscara, por lo que no podían verle la cara—. Vamos.

— ¿A dónde? —quiso saber Dindo Boml, reprimiendo un enorme bostezo.

El guardia no respondió al aqualish. En vez de eso, guio a los niños hasta una de las muchas salas de entrenamientos.

— Tengo hambre —protestó la sullustana Frumi Kaigguth.

Aquel hombre tampoco contestó. Y no solo eso, sino que además se marchó, dejándoles solos.

— Lo que faltaba —masculló Krenia.

— ¿Alguien sabe qué pasa? —preguntó, casi al mismo tiempo que la twi'lek, el miraluka Sashoan Haba.

Los niños se encogieron de hombros.

— ¿Qué habéis hecho? —preguntó Dagrasi, cruzándose de brazos.

Todo el mundo conocía a Takta lo suficientemente bien como para saber que sólo estaba bromeando. Por ese motivo, la respuesta de Leesan Krim vino acompañada de una sonrisa:

— Qué habrás hecho tú, querrás decir.

Por toda respuesta, Dagrasi se echó a reír.

— Me encanta que pese a ser todo un «Xuz» estés con nosotros.

— Ya —respondió el rodiano—. Lástima que en mi propia especie no todos sean así.

Por algún extraño motivo, Krenia se sintió incómoda con esos comentarios. «Lotu», pensó poco después. Seguían sin tener noticias de la rodiana y Krenia empezaba a admitir que quizá sí que la habían expulsado.

Tras esperar un breve lapso de tiempo (que a los niños se les hizo eterno), finalmente apareció el maestro Sinube.

— ¿Por qué no estáis meditando? —les preguntó. Los niños se miraron unos a otros y empezaron a sentarse—. No, no. Arriba, niños. Ahora no.

Se hizo a un lado y, para sorpresa de los pequeños, entraron los maestros Yoda, Windu y Tiin, además de una twi'lek a la que los niños no conocían. Krenia no pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio al ver que no estaba Plo Koon. La humana Brial Delpin hizo exactamente el mismo gesto.

— Menos mal, ¿eh? —susurró Krenia a Brial. La humana le tenía tanto pánico al kel dor como ella misma.

— Justamente estaba pensando eso —confesó la niña.

— Terribles sucesos días atrás acontecieron —el maestro Yoda inclinó la cabeza, apenado—. La pérdida de la maestra Buwasy Kue primero fue —Krenia desvió la mirada—, el desafortunado accidente después llegó.

El maestro Windu tomó la palabra.

— Después de varios días debatiendo, los miembros del Consejo hemos llegado a varias decisiones que, en algunos casos, podrían tener algo que ver con vosotros. Individualmente.

Los niños se quedaron todos con la boca abierta. Hasta ese momento, todo lo hacían en grupo, con la única excepción de los idiomas (aunque siempre entre Bergruufta), pues no todos estaban aprendiendo los mismos.

— En primer lugar, quisiéramos hablar sobre Lotu Gung —se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Qué pensáis de Lotu Gung?

Addath Eldon respondió inmediatamente:

— Que es tonta.

Algunos niños sonrieron.

— Eso no e…

La frase de Krenia Krynda se quedó a medias porque Tyn-Pehd Nossee replicó inmediatamente:

— No, no lo es —Krenia la miró con la boca abierta—. Es…

— Tonta —terminó Addath la frase por ella—. No, Tyn, es tonta.

— ¿Por qué? —quiso saber Mace Windu.

Addath Eldon tragó saliva.

— Bueno… eso es lo que dicen, Maestro… —Mace Windu cruzó la mirada con el maestro Yoda—. Además, dicen que es como «Xuz» —miró a Leesan Krim un segundo—, no sólo en que los dos son rodianos sino en clase, pero… bueno que al contrario que «Xuz» ella no habla mucho y bueno… que siempre está sola.

Krenia se quedó con la boca abierta. Trató de pensarlo, pero por más que se concentró, no era capaz de recordar ni una sola vez a alguna supuesta amiga de Gung.

«Ella sabrá». La burla del zabrak del clan Squall, durante el funeral de Buwasy Kue, acudió a su mente. Aquel niño era de su mismo clan y, sin embargo, se burlaba de ella. Krenia lo había encontrado extraño entonces, pero pensó que sólo estaba bromeando.

— Bueno —suspiró el maestro Windu—, ésa es tu opinión, Iniciada Eldon —para sorpresa de Krenia, Mace Windu se giró hacia ella—. ¿Y tú qué piensas, Iniciada Krynda?

«¿Yo?». Antes de que pudiera responder, Dagrasi Takta de adelantó.

— Pues que es tonta, ¿no? —la miró. Krenia no dijo nada—. Ella piensa igual.

— ¿Tú te llamas Krynda? —le preguntó el maestro Sinube. Dagrasi negó con la cabeza, cabizbajo—. Entonces no hables cuando no te corresponde.

«Tengo que decir algo», pensó Krenia. Los Maestros la miraban. Sus lekku se movieron ligeramente hacia el interior; se estaba poniendo nerviosa, necesitaba sujetarse un lek.

Justo cuando iba a alzar una mano, Tyn-Pehd se la sujetó. Cuando Krenia la miró, desconcertada, la weequay negó con la cabeza. Miró a los maestros, sin soltar la mano de la twi'lek, y con voz temblorosa preguntó:

— ¿Puedo responder yo?

Yoda y Windu cruzaron miradas.

— Habla —dijo al fin el maestro Windu.

— B-bueno —titubeó la chiquilla—, es que… es que me recuerda a mí.

Krenia se miró la mano, que recién Tyn-Pehd le acababa de soltar, y preguntó, confundida:

— ¿Qué?

Con voz temblorosa, Tyn-Pehd Nossee explicó que Lotu Gung siempre le había recordado a ella misma, no en el sentido de ser igual de listas en sus respectivos clanes, sino porque ambas eran, en el fondo, un poco retraídas y porque, sobretodo, ambas estaban demasiado apegadas a Buwasy Kue.

— De hecho yo lloré por la maestra Buwasy, a pesar de que el maestro Yoda dijo que no debíamos hacerlo —confesó al final Tyn. No era capaz de mirar a los maestros a la cara—. Y Lotu Gung también lloraba.

Krenia clavó la mirada al suelo. «Qué tonta he sido», pensó. Estaba tan obcecada en ella misma, como si no existiera nadie más, que no pensó que había otras personas más apegadas a Buwasy. Tyn-Pehd, por supuesto, era una, algo que se dio cuenta en ese preciso momento (cuando debió haberse dado cuenta antes, aquel día en que descubrió a la weequay llorando). «Y Lotu Gung era la otra». Sintió que le escocía la garganta. «_Pool'kan_, _pool'kan_» («Tonta, tonta»; aunque hablase básico, esa palabra siempre le venía en twi'leki).

— Aún no has respondido, Iniciada Krynda —la voz del maestro Windu le devolvió a la realidad.

— Yo no… yo… —miró al techo y tomó aire antes de continuar—. No es tonta. Lotu Gung no es tonta.

Miró a Tyn. La weequay le sonrió y Krenia le correspondió el gesto.

— Bien —dijo el maestro Windu—, bien. Es bueno escuchar eso. A la maestra Kue le habría gustado oírlo —Krenia sonrió débilmente—. Algún día —miró en derredor—, todos vosotros cambiaréis del mismo modo que lo están haciendo estas niñas.

— Yo tampoco creo que sea tonta —dijo entonces Fen Comata. Mace Windu arqueó una ceja—. Perdón, Maestro… es que no me preguntó y no quería parecer que pensaba eso… —se defendió la híbrida.

Mace Windu sonrió.

— No creo que pienses eso —respondió—. Bien, lo que iba a decir. ¿Por qué os he preguntado eso, Iniciados? Pues porque hemos tomado una decisión, y esa decisión es la de sacar a la Iniciada Lotu Gung del clan Squall y trasladarla al clan Bergruufta.

Los niños lanzaron gritos de asombro. Krenia vio a Addath Eldon cruzarse de brazos.

— ¿Y alguien se irá al clan Squall, Maestro? —preguntó con timidez Sleestiu Ondo-ta.

Saesee Tiin fue quien respondió.

— No, Iniciada Ondo-ta. Nadie se irá del clan Bergruufta.

La ithoriana suspiró, aliviada.

— ¿Pero por qué se vendrá con nosotros? —inquirió Ged'ir Selle—. Es decir, Lotu Gung…

— Ged'ir… —la twi'lek _rutian_ («azul») era una de sus mejores amigas, Krenia no había esperado que la pregunta viniese de ella.

— Malas decisiones —respondió Yoda— a veces tomamos. No calcular correctamente, en su día, eso hicimos.

Addath Eldon abrió la boca para decir algo (Krenia entornó los ojos al verla), pero el maestro Windu se le adelantó.

— No, Iniciada Eldon. Debes aceptar. Aceptar y perdonar —Addath farfulló algo—. Aceptar y _perdonar_ —marcó aquella última palabra con fuerza—. Un Jedi no se mueve por el rencor o la venganza, deberías saberlo.

— Lo sabe, Maestro —intervino Tera Sinube.

— Eso espero.

Addath Eldon se irguió.

— Sí, Maestro. Perdón, Maestro.

Krenia nunca llegaría a saber si realmente Addath en ese momento perdonó o no a Lotu, lo cierto es que a partir de entonces jamás volvió a hacer un comentario rencoroso.

— Bien, pues entonces, vayamos al siguiente punto —prosiguió el maestro Windu—. Que consiste en lo que nosotros mismos considerábamos como el momento adecuado para descubrir vuestras habilidades sanadoras.

— ¡Como Tyn! —exclamó Dagrasi Takta. Tera Sinube le hizo un gesto para que callase—. Perdón, Maestro.

El maestro Windu desvió la mirada hacia el maestro Yoda, con expresión molesta. «No es un hombre al que interrumpir», pensó Krenia inmediatamente. Y aquella era ya la segunda vez que Dagrasi Takta hablaba cuando no debía hacerlo.

Tras la breve pausa, el Maestro Windu continuó.

— Hasta ahora, Iniciados, las habilidades de un sanador se descubrían durante las Pruebas del Iniciado. El incidente del otro día nos ha hecho darnos cuenta de que estábamos equivocados. Hemos decidido avanzarlo hasta los diez años, vuestra edad actual.

Hizo una pausa, en la que aprovechó para mirarles a todos. Krenia tragó saliva cuando sintió aquellos ojos marrones encima de ella. La sensación, sin embargo, se desvaneció en cuanto Mace Windu pasó a mirar al arcona Dolom Iz. Finalmente, hizo un ademán a la twi'lek y dijo:

— La Maestra Vokara Che se ocupará de saber si sois o no aptos para el arte de la sanación —la aludida asintió, pero no dijo nada—. Y en caso de que sí lo seáis, como es el caso de la Iniciada Nossee —miró un segundo a la weequay—, empezaréis a aprender las técnicas básicas junto a la maestra Che y su equipo de Jedi sanadores.

«¿Y si yo tengo esos poderes y no lo sé?», se preguntó Krenia. «Podría curar a los demás si volviese a pasar algo así…». Le gustó imaginarse a sí misma con poderes sanadores.

— Lo cual nos conduce al siguiente punto —prosiguió Mace Windu—. Iniciada Nossee, ¿cómo sabías que tenías esa habilidad?

Como si fuese humana, las mejillas de Nossee se tiñeron de un tono rosado. Muchas especies humanoides compartían esos gestos involuntarios con los humanos; en el caso de los weequay, el rubor era igual en ambas especies.

— Yo… —titubeó la niña. Del mismo modo que cuando confesó haber llorado por Buwasy Kue, no se atrevía a mirar a los maestros a la cara—. Yo, bueno, es que pensaba…

— «Pensaba» no responde a mi pregunta, Iniciada Nossee.

Tyn se puso más colorada.

— Yo no sabía que… yo… que eso era… bueno…

— No te pongas nerviosa, Tyn —le dijo el maestro Sinube—. Cierra los ojos, respira hondo, concéntrate y deja que la Fuerza te guie.

La niña asintió levemente y obedeció. Antes de abrir los ojos, sin embargo, el maestro Saesee Tiin intervino.

— Todas esas cosas no son motivo de sentir vergüenza.

— ¿Maestro?

— Eso, Iniciada —respondió Tiin—. Descubrir ese poder por casualidad no es motivo de vergüenza. Creer que era algo que todo el mundo sabía hacer tampoco es motivo de vergüenza.

— ¡Hala! —saltó Dagrasi Takta— ¿De verdad, Tyn?

Antes de que la aludida respondiese, Saesee Tiin increpó al togruta, con los ojos entornados.

— Si sigues interrumpiendo así a tus maestros, Iniciado Takta, _nunca _serás Caballero Jedi.

— Perdón…

Tras la interrupción, el maestro Windu volvió a hablar, explicándoles en qué consistiría la prueba, que no era otra cosa que en concentrarse en sanar, sintiendo la Fuerza en el interior y comprobar si podían curar un pequeño corte.

Antes de marcharse los maestros, después de que Vokara Che diese instrucciones a los niños, y antes de que Tera Sinube les impartiese las clases del día, Yoda se dio la vuelta hacia los pequeños y comentó:

— Si ayuda necesitáis, por vosotros siempre estaremos.

Krenia Krynda tuvo la extraña sensación de que la miraba a ella. Pensó en Lotu Gung y se dio cuenta de que tenía que hablar con alguien y que ése era Yoda.

* * *

La noticia de que el maestro Darrek Brirool, otro Jedi Reclutador, había muerto tratando de cumplir el mismo cometido que Buwasy Kue pronto sacudió a los miembros de la Orden Jedi. Los Bergruufta compartieron nuevamente el dolor entre sus compañeros, pues el maestro Brirool había sido el encargado de traer a Brial Delpin, Leesan Krim, Gelsala Rey, Ged'ir Selle y Dagrasi Takta al Templo Jedi.

El resto de los niños permanecieron en la habitación, tristes, mientras sus compañeros eran admitidos en el funeral. Eso, al menos, hasta que Krenia Krynda se levantó, con la intención de irse.

— ¿Dónde vas? —le preguntó el anx Groliax Perrivel.

— A buscar al maestro Yoda —respondió, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Tenía demasiadas preguntas y sólo Yoda podía responderlas.

* * *

Para ser un hombre muy pequeño, el cuarto del maestro Yoda era enorme, o eso le pareció a Krenia, acostumbrada a compartir una habitación más bien pequeña con otros diecinueve niños. La habitación, situada en la aguja central del Templo, era de forma circular y tenía grandes ventanas. Un pequeño armario, una extraña estera más grande y que no parecía que se tuviera que recoger (con el tiempo Krenia aprendería que aquello no era una estera, sino una cama) y unos sillones redondos, sin respaldo.

Sobre uno de esos sillones se encontraba Krenia Krynda, con las piernas cruzadas. El Maestro Yoda estaba sentado en otro sillón, justo enfrente de ella.

— Sí… dudas tienes, sí.

Krenia, como no sabía cómo empezar, acabó diciendo que tenía una duda, sólo una, y no muchas como el maestro Yoda respondió. Sin saber tampoco qué responder, permaneció callada. «Seguro que lo sabe», pensó.

— Si explicaciones no das, ayudarte no podré, me temo.

Con aquellas palabras, Krenia comprendió que el Maestro Yoda no diría nada (por mucho que supiera lo que quería decir), mientras ella misma no hablase primero. Tratando de dar, pues, con las palabras adecuadas y, sobretodo, pensar en qué preguntar primero, Krenia tomó aire y cerró los ojos, como el Maestro Sinube le había explicado.

— ¿Qué le pasó a la Maestra Buwasy? —preguntó al fin.

El Maestro Yoda ladeó la cabeza ligeramente. Sonrió, pero no respondió.

— ¿Maestro…?

— Pequeña aún eres, para comprenderlo. El día de mañana lo sabrás.

— ¿Cuándo? —la niña entornó los ojos.

— Paciencia —respondió el Maestro—. Relajada no estás. Relajarte ahora, debes.

La chiquilla obedeció.

— Pero, Maestro: ¿cuándo? —insistió. En aquella ocasión, lo preguntó con calma.

— Tu futuro Maestro, las respuestas él o ella te dará.

«Eso si llego a Padawan», pensó. Se estaba dando cuenta de demasiadas cosas, y empezaba a pensar que eran comportamientos poco adecuados para un Jedi los suyos. Jamás sería Padawan.

— Contenta con esa respuesta no estás.

Krenia negó con la cabeza.

— No es eso, Maestro. Es que…

Decidió confesar sus temores. El Maestro Yoda volvió a sonreír y le aseguró que eso no tenía nada que ver, pues no era más que una niña y con el tiempo maduraría. Después le dijo, y eso a Krenia sí que le dolió especialmente, era en que él, como Maestro del Consejo sí había visto es que era una niña demasiado egocéntrica, y en ocasiones orgullosa y prepotente; todos ellos términos poco adecuados dentro de la Orden Jedi.

— Eso no es cierto —se defendió Krenia. Se llevó la mano al lek—. No es cierto.

— ¿No lo es? —Yoda dejó escapar una risita. Desconcertó tanto a Krenia, que la pequeña se olvidó por completo de su tic habitual, quedando su mano simplemente apoyada en el lek izquierdo—. La Maestra Buwasy, eso decía.

Krenia se quedó con la boca abierta, pero no dijo nada. «¿La Maestra Buwasy pensaba eso de mí?». Le entraron ganas de llorar.

— «Demasiado apegada, eres». Esas palabras, la Maestra Buwasy Kue dijo.

Krenia dudaba mucho de que la maestra Buwasy las hubiera pronunciado en aquella forma tan particular que tenía el Maestro Yoda de hablar.

— ¿No lo es?

Krenia se lo pensó unos instantes.

— No, Maestro… ah, no quiero decir… Sí, Maestro —suspiró—. La Maestra Buwasy tenía razón. Pero sólo en lo del apego —agregó inmediatamente.

El Maestro Yoda sonrió.

— Meditar sobre el resto, deberás. Y que el resto cierto también es, verás.

— No es verdad — insistió Krenia—. Yo no soy egocéntrica, ni prepotente. Ni tampoco orgullosa.

— ¿No lo es? —volvió a preguntar Yoda.

La niña le dio por imposible. No era ni orgullosa, ni egocéntrica ni mucho menos prepotente, pero el Maestro Yoda no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Krenia decidió que no diría nada más, si el Maestro Yoda no cambiaba de opinión ella no tenía por qué continuar.

Pero entonces recordó que quizá nunca tendría una oportunidad como aquella, de modo que se tragó su orgullo (Krenia no reconocería ni en sueños que, en efecto, aquello era «orgullo») e hizo la siguiente pregunta, aunque relacionada con la primera:

— ¿De qué murió el maestro Brirool? Dicen que el Maestro Brirool murió igual que la Maestra Buwasy.

— La gente habla, sí.

— Pero… ¿de qué murió?

— Cuando el día llegue, tu futuro Maestro la respuesta te dará.

Krenia Krynda hizo una mueca. Quería una respuesta _ahora_.

— No es normal que dos maestros mueran de la misma forma —comentó—. Y eran sólo dos reclutadores…

— Cierto es —corroboró el maestro Yoda—. ¿Otras dudas tienes?

Krynda suspiró. Definitivamente, si alguien era orgulloso ése tenía que ser Yoda, no ella. Se obligó a centrarse.

— Sí, Maestro —suspiró—. ¿Dónde está Lotu?

— ¡Ah! Lotu Gung, niña lista ella es, sí…

— Maestro Yoda, por favor…

El aludido se puso, entones, a comentar lo inteligente que era la rodiana, lo rápido que se aprendía todo, lo bien que se concentraba para meditar y lo bien que se le daba el Shii-Cho.

— Maestro Yoda… —una idea horrible acudió a su mente—. Maestro Yoda, ¿Lotu ha sido expulsada?

Yoda la examinó de arriba abajo.

— Lotu Gung, miembro ahora del clan Bergruufta es. ¿Por qué expulsada ella iba a ser? ¿Aceptada ella no es? ¿Perdonada ella no es?

Krenia se dio cuenta de quién hablaba.

— Addath ya no dice nada, Maestro.

En realidad, tampoco es que hablase ahora mucho con ella, su orgullo se lo impedía, pero no se lo iba a decir al maestro Yoda.

— Bien.

— Pero no está, Maestro. ¿Por qué?

El Maestro Yoda se demoró unos instantes en responder.

— En los Campos Agrícolas, ella está.

La pequeña Krenia Krynda se quedó con la boca abierta.

— Pero si no ha sido expulsada, ¿por qué? —gritó—. ¿Qué hace allí?

— Comprender el sentido de la Fuerza ella debe. De la vida, aprender debe. Tiempo en los Campos Agrícolas, ella necesita.

— Pero…

El Maestro Yoda alzó una de sus diminutas manos, pidiendo silencio. Le aseguró que no estaría mucho tiempo, y que pronto regresaría.

— ¿Lotu estaba sola? —decidió hacer la siguiente pregunta.

— Incomprendida era —contestó Yoda—. Sola, ella no estaba, pero sola, ella se sentía.

«Y por eso iba siempre hacia la maestra Buwasy…». Decidió no decirlo en voz alta.

— Os necesitáis —continuó el Maestro Yoda. Krenia arqueó una ceja—. Iguales en parte sois, distintas en otro lado. Amigas sois.

— No es cierto —replicó Krenia. Discutía mucho con Lotu, aunque bien cierto era que ya no tanto como al principio. Pero amigas no eran, eso seguro.

— ¿No lo es?

— No.

— La Maestra Buwasy, eso pensaba —Krenia tragó saliva y Yoda dejó escapar la risita de antes—. ¿No lo es?

— No lo sé —accedió al final. Yoda sonrió—. No era mi amiga, pero… no sé.

Yoda sonrió. Sus ojos marrones sólo infligían calma y seguridad.

— ¿Cuándo volverá?

— Paciencia.

Otro punto muerto. La niña, entonces, optó por una nueva pregunta. La última y la que le daba más miedo.

— ¿Llegaré a ser Jedi?

El Maestro Yoda volvió a sonreír. Pero justo cuando iba a responder, la puerta se abrió y apareció el maestro Plo Koon. Krenia dio un respingo.

— Lamento la interrupción, Maestro —empezó—, pero es la hora.

«¿La hora?».

— Hora de reunirse, me temo —de un salto, el maestro Yoda bajó de su sillón—. Iniciada Krynda, otro día hablaremos.

Los dos maestros la dejaron sola allí, para que meditase. Antes de cerrar la puerta, sin embargo, ambos la miraron, como si la analizasen y, por primera vez, pudo Krenia percibir claramente la Fuerza. Sintió en la Fuerza algo que le impulsó a pensar «se están diciendo que tengo miedo».

Después intuyó que pronto, muy pronto, tanto a ella como a Brial Delpin y a Fen Comata, les tocaría tener una larguísima charla con el kel dor. Sintió un escalofrío sólo de pensarlo.

* * *

Las pruebas sanadoras realizadas por la maestra Vokara Che dieron al final como resultado que sólo dos niños Bergruufta, sin contar a Tyn-Pehd Nossee, tenían esas habilidades especiales. Krenia se sintió triste porque resultó no ser sanadora, ¡habría sido tan genial! Podría ayudar a los demás y, de hecho, a la mínima los demás podrían acudir a ella cuando pasase algo.

Pero no era así, la Fuerza no había querido que así fuera. Tozan Tirch, que era nikto, y para sorpresa de los Bergruufta, Fen Comata, eran los dos únicos chiquillos que, junto a Tyn-Pehd Nossee, empezaron sus primeras sesiones de aprendizaje junto a la maestra Vokara Che.

— _Bueeeeeeno_ —dijo Dagrasi Takta, el primer día que Tyn, Fen y Tozan se marcharon—. Parece que no somos los importantes.

Acto y seguido, se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

— ¡Eh! Me han crecido los monthrals.

Usaba un tono tan característico que, acompañado con sus movimientos, hicieron de inmediato reír a los demás.

«Bueno», pensó Krenia. «Tal vez no sea tan malo no ser el centro de atención».

— Bueno, niños —el maestro Sinube dio una palmada—. ¿Listos para otra sesión de entrenamientos en la Forma Primera?

Los niños asintieron con energía. Krenia se tapó el rostro con aquellos cascos blancos usados para impedir la visión (el cómo se lo hacía el miraluka Sashoan Haba, teniendo en cuenta que «veía sin ver», sería un misterio durante años para Krenia Krynda) y encendió el sable de entrenamiento.

Por primera vez en su vida no necesitó verlo para saber con certeza que la hoja brillaba en color verde.


	4. Política

«Sé por experiencia que los  
senadores sólo piensan en  
complacer a aquellos que  
financien sus campañas».  
Obi-Wan Kenobi, El Ataque de los Clones

**4. Política**

— _Gooddé da lodia!_

— _Gooddé da lodia_, _Lorda _Osso_!_

Casi todos los miembros del clan Bergruufta se encontraban en la sala, sentados en el suelo, rodeando al profesor Cov Osso. Osso, un weequay que al no superar las pruebas para convertirse en Padawan entró en el Cuerpo Educacional Jedi, daba vueltas de un lado para otro, mientras enseñaba a los chiquillos la lengua de los hutt. Las únicas dos personas que no estaban en la clase eran Tyn-Pehd Nossee y Ged'ir Selle, pues su idioma materno era el huttés en vez del habitual en sus especies (la lengua de los weequay y twi'leki, respectivamente). Se notaba, pues, la importancia que la lengua de los hutt tenía en la galaxia, viendo que todos los niños la estaban aprendiendo.

Para un Jedi, el secreto de su versatilidad en los idiomas consistía en aprender a hablarlo incluso antes de comprender su gramática, su ortografía o su pronunciación. Por ese motivo, pocas eran las veces en la que los niños aprendían un idioma con un datapad en la mano y, de hecho, seguía siendo el método que los Jedi adultos empleaban a la hora de incluir una lengua nueva en su haber.

— _Ah'chu apenkee?_

La sullustana Frumi Kaigguth titubeó un segundo antes de contestar.

— _My pee kasa_ Frumi.

— _An hi apenkee?_

Gelsala Rey se echó a reír. Ella siempre decía que el huttés le resultaba gracioso y cuando el maestro Osso se dirigía directamente a ella siempre acababa riendo. Sujetándose sus pequeños lekku delanteros, aún entre risas, respondió:

— _Du_ togruta.

Krenia, a su lado, sonrió. El maestro Osso la vio y le tiró, sin fuerza, de un lek. Con la otra mano señaló un lek de Gelsala, que la niña aún se sujetaba.

— _Da chuda?_

Gelsala se partió de risa y no pudo responder. Krenia, riendo también (más bien porque, al igual que todos los demás, se le pegaban las risotadas de Rey), respondió con total naturalidad:

— _Du lek_.

Al oír aquella respuesta, Gelsala dio un grito y empezó a reírse con más fuerza, si cabe. Sí que existía una palabra para decir «cola», pero en ese momento Krenia no la recordó y soltó lo primero que le vino a la mente, es decir «lek» o lo que es lo mismo, «cola» en twi'leki.

De no ser porque ella misma se rió al decirlo, hubiera pasado por cierto. Incluso el maestro Osso se rió.

Apenas un mes y medio antes, Krenia habría respondido «no lo sé, Maestro» y probablemente ni se le habría ocurrido cómo decirlo en huttés, por lo que habría empleado la lengua básica. Tras el funeral de Buwasy Kue, el accidente y la marcha de Lotu Gung (Krenia ansiaba que la niña volviese de los Campos Agrícolas, ahora convertida en su compañera de clan) Krenia había empezado a cambiar.

Aunque, sin duda, había sido la charla con el maestro Yoda lo que le había ayudado definitivamente. Yoda había puesto de manifiesto buena parte del carácter de la niña, aunque ni ella misma lo entendiese y, directamente, lo negase. El día después de aquella charla, habló con Addath Eldon largo y tendido; antes no hubiera querido, su orgullo se lo habría impedido, pero después de la charla lo dejó a un lado y ahora ella y Addath volvían a hablar como siempre.

En cuanto al egocentrismo, Krenia empezó a comprender que las cosas no siempre tenían que girar a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta cuando hicieron las pruebas sanadoras, pues ella resultó que no tenía esa habilidad, y además se percató que ninguno de los tres niños que sí tenían esos poderes (Tyn-Pehd, Fen y Tozan) presumía de ello, sino más bien lo contrario. A veces contaban lo que era aprender junto a Vokara Che y su equipo de sanadores (para el cual habían tenido que renunciar a un idioma cada uno), pero lo hacían como quien explica el último sueño tonto que ha tenido.

Su «supuesta» prepotencia no fue capaz de encontrarla. Un día consiguió volver a hablar con Yoda y le explicó lo qué había hecho hasta ese momento y le preguntó sobre la prepotencia. El diminuto maestro sólo respondió que lo que hacían con su compañero Krim no estaba bien. Leesan Krim, apodado «Xuz» por los Bergruufta, era el más inteligente del clan y desde siempre se había sabido las respuestas a todo. Conforme crecían, sin embargo, esa diferencia se fue estrechando y por eso todos los niños intentaban adelantarse siempre al rodiano.

Krenia, sin embargo, no veía eso como un acto prepotente, por eso las palabras de Yoda la dejaron más confundida, si cabe. Consultándolo también con el maestro Sinube, éste primero la felicitó por su decisión de hablar con Yoda directamente, y por su forma de comportarse desde entonces, pero no le dio tampoco una respuesta clara acerca de la prepotencia. «Con el tiempo, y un buen maestro, lo entenderás», fueron las únicas palabras que le dijo el cosiano.

A parte de todo aquello, la chiquilla empezó a comprender que no siempre se tenían las respuestas para todo y que no pasaba nada si algo no se lo sabía. Aquello lo aprendió, indirectamente, de Lotu Gung y su pasado entre los Squall. Fue por esto último, sobretodo, por lo que Krenia había respondido bromeando, mezclando las lenguas de los hutt y de los twi'lek, provocando las risas de los demás. Krenia Krynda no se sintió el centro de atención al provocarlas (como sí habría pasado mes y medio antes), sino en una amiga más que les hacía reír, algo parecido a lo que solía hacer habitualmente Dagrasi Takta.

Tras las pequeñas preguntas iniciales, el maestro Osso se pasó la mañana enseñándoles el sistema numérico octal (algo que, según el profesor de cálculo Gol Sloon, era muy interesante que aprendieran). Los hutt, que sólo tenían ocho dedos, contaban usando un sistema distinto al básico, el octal, por lo que el maestro Osso primero les quería enseñar a emplear ese sistema en lengua básica, antes de aprenderse incluso a decir los números en huttés. Después de la clase, el mismo Cov Osso les hizo compañía durante la meditación (pues, aunque no fuese un Jedi propiamente dicho, seguía meditando como el primer día) y después les acompañó hasta los salones para que los chiquillos comieran un poco antes de volver a meditar y a las clases.

* * *

A juzgar por la amplia sonrisa de Tera Sinube, sin duda el maestro del clan Bergruufta estaba muy orgulloso por los progresos de los chicos. Los niños llevaban todos sus respectivos cascos blancos, adaptados según las especies a las que pertenecían, y practicaban la Forma Primera, o Shii-Cho, con dispositivos remotos de entrenamiento. Mientras los niños evitaban los disparos (lo cual, en opinión de Krenia Krynda, era bastante difícil), el maestro Sinube les iba haciendo preguntas, como solía hacer de vez en cuando.

La particularidad de esas preguntas es que ahora muchas veces no tenían nada que ver con lo que aprendían con Sinube, sino con los otros profesores.

— Vamos, Leesan, ésta para ti —dijo. El rodiano se distrajo al escuchar su nombre y recibió un disparo en un brazo—. Céntrate, Leesan —le arengó. Antes de que el niño dijese nada, volvió al tema—. ¿Cómo se le conoce a la Forma Primera?

— Ésa es fácil —protestó Brial Delpin, antes de que Leesan Krim respondiese.

— Es fácil —corroboró Sinube—. Entonces dímelo tú.

— El camino del Sarlacc —respondió de inmediato Delpin, sonriendo.

— No es justo —añadió Krim—. No es justo que para mí vengan siempre las difíciles.

Krenia no escuchó si el maestro Sinube le decía algo o no a «Xuz». Estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo (de lo contrario, enseguida le salía mal), que casi no se daba cuenta de lo que escuchaba. Estaba convencida de que el maestro Sinube había hecho más preguntas y deseó que no le hubiera hecho a ella ninguna.

Por desgracia, las carcajadas que acabó escuchando le confirmaron, sin lugar a dudas, que el maestro Sinube le había preguntado algo y que ella había hecho caso omiso. La niña sintió como sus lekku se movían como locos debido a la vergüenza.

— ¿Perdón, Maestro? —preguntó, ligeramente temerosa. Tuvo que hacer un movimiento muy brusco hacia la derecha para evitar recibir un disparo del dispositivo. «Al menos, no les veo las caras»—. No me enteré…

— Mal movimiento —dijo, sin embargo, el maestro—. ¿Qué quieres, romperte la muñeca?

Krenia se mordió el labio. Al intentar concentrarse en sus lekku para detenerlos (un no-twi'lek _jamás_ podría entender lo complicado que a veces podía resultar detenerlos, similar a cuando por ejemplo un humano trataba de detener su rubor), recibió un disparo en el lado izquierdo. Al girarse bruscamente para ese lado perdió toda la concentración y el disparo lo recibió en el costado derecho.

— Para ya, niña —le regañó Tera Sinube—. Concéntrate, o al final esos disparos sí que te harán daño.

Los dispositivos remotos de entrenamiento eran pequeñas esferas, normalmente blancas, que emitían pequeños rayos desde cualquier parte, dirigidos hacia cualquier punto de la persona para cuyo entrenamiento hubiesen sido programados. Pese a que eran disparos en sí, no eran dañinos, como tampoco lo eran los sables de entrenamiento.

— Perdón…

«Pero si me pregunta no me puedo concentrar…», pensó. Prefirió no decirlo en voz alta.

— Pues atenta. Y los demás dejad de reír. Concéntrate en lo que haces y también escúchame —«es difícil»—. ¿Qué es un Sarlacc?

— Son animales —respondió, a alguien se le escapó una risita tonta. Mordiéndose el labio, rechazó un disparo—. Bestias. Bestias más bien —rechazó otro disparo—. Muy peligrosas de… de…

Se quedó en blanco, no le vino el planeta a la mente.

— De aquí seguro que no son —saltó Dagrasi Takta, que estaba a un lado de Krenia. Los niños se echaron a reír. Mientras, el togruta se puso a su espalda—. Concéntrate —susurró.

Dagrasi Takta se tomaba siempre todo como una broma, pero de vez en cuando tenía esos buenos momentos. Por eso era uno de los niños que mejor le caían de todo el clan y una de las personas en quien Krenia más se estaba fijando para intentar cambiar.

— Tatooine —respondió poco después Krenia—. Son principalmente de Tatooine, aunque existen en otros sistemas.

— Excelente, excelente —aplaudió Sinube—. Y ahora Dagrasi me dices quién es el maestro y me contestas la siguiente.

Dagrasi se partió de risa y después respondió, muy serio, que el planeta al que los Jedi se trasladaron tras el saqueo de Coruscant fue Tython, que se encontraba en el núcleo profundo. Krenia volvió a concentrarse para no recibir ningún otro disparo y ya no oyó más.

* * *

La sesión meditativa, la cuarta del día, se vio interrumpida cuando el maestro Sinube aplaudió con fuerza. Confundidos, los niños miraron en derredor. Sin decir una palabra, tan sólo moviendo las manos, el maestro Sinube les instó a ponerse en pie.

— Se acabó la meditación, Iniciados —les dijo después—. Venid aquí, por favor, os voy a presentar a una persona.

— ¿A quién? —quiso saber Sleestiu Ondo-ta.

— Ahora lo sabréis —respondió—. Antes de nada, quisiera deciros algo. Explicaros, más bien.

Krenia cruzó la mirada con Ged'ir Selle, una de sus mejores amigas: cuando el maestro Tera Sinube decía eso, es que iban a aprender algo nuevo.

— Hasta ahora, habéis aprendido geografía, historia, astronomía, uso de la Fuerza, zoología, estáis aprendiendo idiomas, algunos también a sanar, también sabéis botánica y estáis con los principios básicos de los combates tanto cuerpo a cuerpo como con sable láser.

El nikto Tozan Tirch resopló. Años atrás se quejaba de la astronomía o cualquier cosa que no fuese el uso de la Fuerza. Ahora protestaba por las clases de cálculo y por los entrenamientos con los sables.

— Sólo aprendemos a evitar unos disparos —refunfuñó.

— Algo muy importante —Tozan hizo una mueca—. No te quejes tanto, el día de mañana agradecerás estos entrenamientos. En fin, a lo que iba. Todavía os quedan un par de cosas muy importantes para aprender. Para la primera de ellas, vuelo —algunos niños se irguieron, Krenia incluida: casi todos querían aprender a pilotar—, todavía os quedan un par de años; para la segunda, política, vais a aprenderla ya.

— ¿Política? Oh, no, qué aburrido.

Tozan Tirch se hizo eco de los pensamientos de casi todos.

— Deja de quejarte, Tozan —le riñó Tera Sinube—. Siempre te estás quejando y eso no es bueno… —hizo una pausa, tras la cual, miró a Dindo Boml—. Dime, Dindo, ¿por qué no puede ser bueno que Tozan se queje tanto?

El aqualish dudó un momento.

— Porque los Jedi no se quejan, ¿no?

— ¿Y por qué?

— Eh… porque podría llevar al lado oscuro.

Tera Sinube sonrió.

— Eso es. ¿Y qué es el lado oscuro, Ellus?

Krenia Krynda tuvo una sensación de _déjà vu_. Por un momento, creyó que Ellus no respondería. Pero la devaroniana Ellus Rago ya no era la niña pequeña que no sabía qué decir y agachaba la cabeza. Sin ningún problema, la chiquilla contestó «es usar la Fuerza con las pasiones».

— Dime otro motivo que podría llevar al lado oscuro, Liura.

La mirialana Liura Karsi tampoco tenía duda alguna.

— El amor, maestro —respondió inmediatamente—. Por eso el amor está prohibido entre los Jedi.

— Los lazos afectivos, Liura —le corrigió—. Por lo demás, excelente. Está bien, a lo que íbamos… y no te quejes tanto, Tozan —el niño se cruzó de brazos—, pues aprender política es muy importante también. Hay que comprender cómo funcionan los altos cargos, a veces tan distintos de un planeta a otro, pues con ellos trabajaréis mucho más de lo que os imagináis.

A Krenia Krynda la idea de aprender política no le parecía tan terrible como decía Tozan Tirch. Saber cómo actuaban los altos mandatarios era interesante, y trabajar junto a ellos algo fascinante. Probablemente, Krenia Krynda se parecía a su padre, Dinek Krynda, muchísimo más de lo que se hubiera podido imaginar nunca, salvo por el hecho de que no le conocía.

Pero lo que Tera Sinube añadió después ya no le hizo ni pizca de gracia.

— Y estamos de suerte, porque el senador de Dorin, Dah Bar, se ha ofrecido voluntario, de forma excepcional, para ayudaros en vuestro aprendizaje.

Dorin era el planeta de origen de los kel dor.

«Oh, no», pensó Krenia. Cruzó la mirada con Fen Comata, la híbrida tragó saliva. Brial Delpin, la tercera niña Bergruufta a la que le daban pánico los kel dor musitó «tiene que ser una broma». Si Tera Sinube la escuchó, no lo pareció.

Ahí estaba lo que Krenia se imaginaba tras su charla con el maestro Yoda mes y medio atrás.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, los niños escuchaban atentos las palabras de Dah Bar. El senador Bar, como todos los kel dor, se veía obligado a usar unas gafas protectoras y una máscara de helio que evitaba que el oxígeno entrase en su organismo. No era tan alto como el maestro Plo Koon, pero su cabeza tenía la misma extraña forma y su piel era de un tono muy parecido al del miembro del Consejo Jedi. Su voz, debido a la máscara, sonaba distorsionada y metálica.

Uno de sus ayudantes (o eso creía Krenia Krynda que era), Korsan Rung, el único que acompañaba al senador, estaba apoyado en la pared, junto a la puerta. Pese a que no podían verle bien la cara por la máscara que Rung también debía utilizar, Krenia pensó que parecía estar casi más aburrido que Tozan Tirch.

— Los políticos trabajamos por y para nuestro pueblo —explicó el senador. Se acercó tanto al lugar en el que estaba Fen Comata, que la niña se inclinó hacia atrás, haciendo que su amiga Tyn-Pehd parpadease, confundida—. En especial los senadores, pues no sólo representamos un pueblo o una región, sino un planeta entero. Buscamos las mejores soluciones y después las discutimos para llegar a un acuerdo y dar, así, lo mejor para nuestra gente y el resto de los habitantes de nuestra galaxia.

— De la República, será —intervino Leesan Krim. «Él sí que es prepotente, y no yo», pensó Krenia. Al rodiano no le daban ningún miedo los kel dor y, como Tozan, no parecía nada entretenido con la política—. Los planetas del Espacio Hutt, por ejemplo, no creo que se incluyan.

— Sí, bueno, dentro de la República, por supuesto —admitió el senador Bar—. Pero seguramente los planetas del Espacio Hutt, por ejemplo, también tendrán sus políticos que trabajen de igual forma por el pueblo llano.

Tras la interrupción, Dah Bar siguió hablando maravillas acerca de su trabajo. Leesan Krim luego, en la habitación, protestaría acerca de que eran palabras endulzadas, y Krenia se daría cuenta de que el rodiano tenía razón, pero en ese momento sólo podía escuchar embelesada.

Durante las dos horas siguientes, se olvidó de que quien les hablaba era un kel dor.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la profesora humana Teria Innis, que enseñaba miralukés a Dindo Boml, Addath Eldon, Dolom Iz, Krenia Krynda y Sleestiu Ondo-ta (básicamente, los niños que habían llegado junto a Buwasy Kue, exceptuando a Fen Comata y Tyn-Pehd Nossee, quienes habían renunciado a ese idioma para poder aprender las artes curativas), les dijo que aquel día no tendrían clase con ella, y que se apresurasen a llegar a tiempo al hangar del Templo, pues tenían que recibir de inmediato al senador Dah Bar.

— _Sanskal_, _sanskal_ —les arengó—. _Sanskal, si'n loak kaa_.

«Rápido, no le hagáis esperar». Los niños le hicieron una reverencia a la maestra, se despidieron en la lengua de los miraluka y salieron pitando.

La idea de volver a ver al senador de Dorin no le entusiasmaba, pero no le daba tanto terror como antes de haber pasado la tarde aprendiendo de él.

Plo Koon les regañó al verles correr por los pasillos, pero se calló cuando Addath Eldon le explicó (a gritos) a quien iban a ver. Para horror de Krenia Krynda, el maestro Koon decidió ir con ellos, no sin antes reñir a Addath por gritar de esa manera.

Cuando llegaron al hangar, el transporte speeder pilotado por Korsan Rung ya estaba aterrizando. Aún no estaban todos los Bergruufta, pero no tardaron mucho en llegar.

— Ah, Maestro Jedi —saludó el senador al ver a Plo Koon, antes de fijarse en los niños o en Tera Sinube.

Después, dijo algo en su lengua natal. Krenia arrugó el entrecejo al no entenderlo. Plo Koon, sin embargo, utilizó la lengua básica.

— Y para nosotros es siempre un honor contar con alguien como usted para ayudar a los más jóvenes.

Dah Bar asintió. Después, todos juntos se dirigieron al interior del Templo Jedi. No habían dado muchos pasos, sin embargo, cuando Koon se despidió amablemente y se marchó, mientras que el senador Dah Bar hizo una propuesta que dejó atónito incluso al maestro Tera Sinube.

— Si no le molesta, Maestro Jedi —empezó—, tengo una agenda muy completa y ya es un gran esfuerzo estar aquí colaborando con ustedes los Jedi. ¿Sería muy grave si estos niños viniesen conmigo unos días?

— No es una buena idea, milord —se apresuró a decir Korsan Rung, adelantándose a Sinube. Era la primera vez que Krenia escuchaba su voz—. Unos niños no pintan nada allí.

— ¡Pero son niños Jedi! _Roshkah_, Korsan, no creo que sea tan grave.

Los Bergruufta, ahora sí todos reunidos, estaban estupefactos y se miraban los unos a los otros. Krenia tenía muchas ganas de salir fuera, pero por otra parte temía lo que se fuese a encontrar, ¡se estaba tan bien en el Templo Jedi! Además, ¿tenía que ser precisamente junto a esos kel dor? ¿No podían ser gente un poco más normal, como twi'leks, por ejemplo?

Bar y su ayudante empezaron a discutir, mitad en básico y mitad en keldorian. Por lo que Krenia captó, Dah Bar ya tenía esa idea desde la noche anterior, pero Korsan Rung estaba completamente en contra desde el mismo momento en que había escuchado la idea del senador.

Tera Sinube interrumpió la discusión entre ambos kel dor.

— No negaré que la idea es buena, Senador —empezó—, pero estos niños son demasiado pequeños, no están todavía preparados para el mundo exterior.

— Oh, vamos, Maestro Jedi, ¿qué mejor forma de aprender algo que viéndolo en vivo?

— Eso es verdad —saltó Leesan Krim. Los lekku de Krenia vibraron y tanto ella como Brial Delpin le lanzaron al rodiano la misma mirada asesina—. ¿Qué?

— Aprender idiomas es una cosa, esto es diferente, Leesan —por su tono de voz, el maestro Sinube estaba muy molesto—. Y vosotras dos, como os vuelva a ver esa mirada salís de aquí derechitas a los Campos Agrícolas.

— Lo siento, Maestro —se apresuraron a decir tanto «Xuz», como Krenia y Brial, visiblemente apenados.

La pena le duró poco a Leesan, sin embargo, porque enseguida el senador Dah Bar se arrodilló delante de él.

— ¿Estáis aprendiendo idiomas? —el niño dudó un segundo. Miró a Tera Sinube y, como éste sólo asintió, «Xuz» dijo que sí con la cabeza—. Excelente. ¿Y cómo? ¿Con nativos? ¿Con droides? ¿Hay alguien que esté aprendiendo mi idioma? —se puso en pie— Yo os enseño, eh. ¡No hay problema!

Aquel hombre hablaba mucho, tal vez demasiado. Krenia tuvo que admitir que, después de todo, no era tan terrible esa especie. O por lo menos no él, porque cuando su ayudante, Korsan Rung, dio un paso adelante, Krenia dio otro hacia atrás.

Korsan Rung dijo algo en keldorian, en un tono muy poco amable y con los brazos cruzados. Antes de que Dah Bar replicase, sin embargo, Tera Sinube se puso en medio.

— No hay necesidad de montar un escándalo ahora mismo, Senador Bar, Representante Rung.

«Oh, así que es un representante y no sólo un ayudante», pensó Krenia. Tampoco sabía muy bien cuál era la diferencia entre una cosa y otra, pero intuyó que debía ser importante.

— Sí, sí, por supuesto Maestro Jedi —asintió Korsan Rung—. ¿No es así, milord?

Dah Bar suspiró.

— Sí, cierto —dijo al fin—. Lo siento, pero es que si no me es muy complicado estar aquí y…

— Ya lo sé, Senador Bar. No solemos hacer estas cosas, normalmente les enseñamos nosotros mismos, pero queríamos hacer algo diferente esta vez y por eso le contactamos.

¿Cómo? ¿El maestro Sinube había contactado personalmente con el senador Bar para que, de forma excepcional, les ayudase a su aprendizaje en política?

No, no era cosa suya. Krenia tuvo la extraña sensación («¿la Fuerza?», se dijo) de que el maestro Yoda estaba detrás de todo.

Y debido a eso, supo que entonces Tera Sinube acabaría aceptando la propuesta de Dah Bar.

* * *

La única meditación que tuvo aquel día fue la primera, la realizada antes de ir a las primeras clases. Del resto no se tuvo que preocupar, porque de hecho el resto del día lo pasó fuera, lejos de la protección que ofrecían los muros del Templo Jedi.

Tal y como había intuido, el maestro Sinube acabó por aceptar (aunque a regañadientes) la propuesta de Dah Bar de permitir a los niños ir con él. Sin embargo, no permitió que todos fuesen al mismo tiempo. Para horror de Brial Delpin, Fen Comata y ella misma, el maestro Sinube hizo un ademán a las tres niñas y, con una voz demasiado sospechosa, exclamó:

— ¿Por qué no empieza por llevarse a estas tres? Son muy buenas estudiantes y estoy convencido de que disfrutarán mucho el trayecto y que aprenderán muchísimo.

De modo que, ahora, viajaba en el asiento trasero del speeder, sentada en un costado y con Fen Comata a su lado (Brial estaba al otro lado), sintiendo el aire de Coruscant (aunque cubierta con una capucha Jedi), y viendo de cerca todo lo que la gran ciudad podía ofrecer a tres pequeñas niñas.

Un par de speeders monoplaza les seguían a corta distancia, pilotados por dos Padawan, uno de los cuales era el iktotchi Sanfee Diis y el otro, un poco más mayor, era el Padawan humano del maestro Qui-Gon Jinn, un muchacho de ojos azules llamado Obi-Wan Kenobi. Aquella fue la única condición impuesta por los Maestros cuando Tera Sinube les comentó, mientras los chiquillos esperaban en el hangar junto a los dos kel dor y los guardias del Templo: que si los pequeños iniciados iban a hacer eso, por lo menos les tenían que acompañar un par de Padawan, así los niños estarían protegidos ante cualquier eventualidad (de hecho, así también estarían protegidos el senador Bar y el representante Rung) y, de paso, ellos dos también aprenderían. Y no sólo eso, sino que además otros clanes también disfrutarían de ese privilegio durante los próximos días.

Sanfee Diis encontró aquello como una gran oportunidad. Muy contento, aseguró que aquella era la primera vez que tenía una misión sin el maestro Dolnass. ¡Y teniendo sólo diecisiete! Kenobi, por su parte, simplemente comentó que esperaba que aquella «tortura» terminase pronto. Por suerte para él, sólo le escucharon las tres niñas y Diis.

— No sé si podré con todo el mundo —se había excusado el senador Bar. A Krenia le dio la sensación de que aquel político, de repente, se daba cuenta del porqué Korsan Rung estaba en contra de aquella idea.

— Mientras yo no sea el Padawan que vaya siempre… — al escuchar la queja de Kenobi, Krenia había pensando inmediatamente en Tozan Tirch, que siempre protestaba por todo, y se lo imaginó como un muchacho veinteañero, justo como era ahora Kenobi, quejándose por cualquier tontería.

De modo que ahora, las tres niñas viajaban en el speeder junto a los kel dor, mientras Kenobi y Diis les seguían a corta distancia. Korsan Rung, que era quien conducía, masculló algo en su lengua natal. No había que ser muy listo para comprender que se estaba quejando.

— _Leh_, Korsan —fue la única respuesta que le dio el Senador, sentado en el asiento del copiloto. Después, se inclinó hacia las niñas. El gesto instintivo de las tres, de inclinarse hacia atrás, le hizo reír—. Creo que empiezo a intuir porqué el maestro Jedi sugirió que vinieseis vosotras tres.

Fen Comata cruzó la mirada con Brial Delpin. Después, ella y Krenia se miraron también. El cambio brusco de un lado a otro hizo que a la híbrida se le cayera la capucha, dejando al descubierto su tocado tholothiano.

En seguida, sin embargo, se volvió a cubrir con la capucha.

— Oh, qué pena —exclamó el senador—. Seguro que tienes un pelo muy bonito, esto… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

A Fen le tembló la voz.

— Eh… Fen, señor —titubeó—. Fen Comata.

— Pues lástima, Fen —volvió a su posición inicial, por lo que ahora hablaba sin mirarlas a ellas—. Y vosotras dos, ¿cómo os llamáis?

Krenia y Brial se miraron. «Responde tú», pensó Krenia. Por la expresión de la humana, intuyó que también había pensado lo mismo.

— Krenia Krynda —respondió finalmente, viendo que Brial no contestaba.

— Y yo soy Brial Delpin.

— Curioso —comentó el senador, sin mirarlas—. La esposa del senador de Toba también se llama Brial, qué cosas, ¿no?

— Casualidad —masculló Korsan Rung—. Ya estamos llegando.

Al alzar la mirada, las chiquillas vieron como ante ellas se levantaba el edificio del Senado, enorme y de forma circular. Krenia se maravilló, jamás había visto cosa igual: el Templo Jedi era majestuoso, pero el gran edificio del Senado era increíble. Tenía algo distinto, algo que no supo explicar muy bien qué era. Simplemente, le gustó.

Le tembló la mano cuando aceptó la ayuda de Dah Bar para descender del speeder, aunque intentó esconderlo lo mejor que pudo. Se dio cuenta de que a sus dos amigas les pasó lo mismo, especialmente a Fen Comata pues a Brial, igual que a ella misma, le podía más su orgullo que cualquier temor y, por lo tanto, lo escondía.

En realidad, si supo que Brial estaba actuando igual que ella segundos antes fue, simplemente, porque se conocían de toda la vida, eran como hermanas. Todos los Bergruufta, de hecho, se consideraban hermanos entre sí.

Al instante se les unieron Obi-Wan Kenobi y Sanfee Diis y, un momento después, los dos Padawan y las tres iniciadas entraron en el gran edificio, un paso por detrás del senador Dah Bar y del representante Korsan Rung.

* * *

Los muchos pasillos del Senado no eran tan voluminosos como los del Templo Jedi, pero carecían completamente de la sobriedad de los otros. Hologramas estáticos y pinturas aquí y allá, de todo tipo, decoraban las paredes; desde paisajes hasta enormes cuadros a escala real de distintos personajes ilustres de la extensa y nutrida historia de la República Galáctica. En una ocasión Krenia se detuvo al contemplar el cuadro de una mujer de su misma especie. Era de mediana edad y tenía un porte elegante. «Parece importante», se dijo. «Me pregunto quién será».

Como si le leyera sus pensamientos (o bien, debido a su especie, probablemente _sí_ se los había leído), Sanfee Diis le dio una palmada en la espalda y la instó a seguir adelante.

— ¿Maravillada ante la imagen de la antigua Canciller Saresh? —Krenia abrió los ojos como platos: había estudiado sobre ella, pero no sabía cómo era—. Normal —rió Sanfee—, yo estaría igual si Saresh hubiese sido iktotchi. Venga, vamos.

No pasó ni medio minuto, sin embargo, cuando Kenobi tuvo que hacer exactamente lo mismo que Diis había hecho con Krenia, aunque en su caso lo tuvo que hacer con una Fen que se había quedado con la boca abierta, literalmente, cuando se cruzaron con dos políticos, un hombre pantorano y una mujer tholothiana quienes caminaban juntos, demasiado acaramelados. Krenia no pudo reprocharle su actitud: Fen Comata era mitad tholothiana y mitad pantorana, y todos los Bergruufta sabían muy bien lo mucho que la niña quería saber por parte de qué progenitor tenía cada una de las dos especies que componían su hibridación.

Brial, por su parte, puso los ojos en blanco y resopló.

— No es para tanto —el senador Bar, que no había dicho nada hasta entonces, se detuvo en seco para saludar a otro senador, haciendo que Brial chocara contra él—. Ah… lo siento.

Krenia vio la oportunidad de devolvérselo.

— No es para tanto —se burló. Sanfee se rió abiertamente, mientras que tanto Fen como Obi-Wan sonrieron levemente.

Krenia pensaba que alguno de los dos Padawan actuaría con autoridad, pero ninguno de los dos lo hizo.

— No te burles —se quejó Brial. Por toda respuesta, Krenia le sacó la lengua mientras su lekku se movían en actitud divertida.

— Unas niñas muy divertidas, sí —comentó el segundo senador, aquel por el que Bar se había detenido—. ¿Jedi —miró a los dos Padawan—, cierto?

— ¿Ha visto? Ahora tengo a los mejores escoltas —bromeó Dah Bar.

El bufido de Korsan Rung se escuchó más fuerte de lo normal, probablemente debido a su máscara de helio. Masculló algo en su lengua. Dah Bar se cruzó de brazos.

— Aunque esas tres niñas no lleven un sable, estoy seguro de que son unas expertas —las defendió el segundo senador—. ¿No lo cree así, senador Bar?

El kel dor asintió.

— Sí, claro. Además, Korsan, también tenemos a estos dos jóvenes caballeros para que nos protejan.

— Lo lamento, senadores —se apresuró a decir Sanfee Diis—, pero no somos caballeros, sino Padawan.

El segundo senador parpadeó. Krenia supuso que el senador Bar también, pero no podía saberlo.

— ¿Y cuál es la diferencia? —quiso saber Dah Bar.

Diis procedió a explicarles a los senadores y al representante los rangos de la Orden.

— Pero aunque seamos Padawan somos tan expertos como un caballero —se irguió Kenobi.

— No lo dudo —sonrió el segundo senador—. Y espero algún día poder llamaros Maestro… esto…

— Kenobi.

Su interlocutor sonrió.

— Sí, eso. Un placer Ma… —negó con la cabeza—Quiero decir, un placer Padawan Kenobi —el aludido inclinó la cabeza. Al ver que Sanfee hizo lo mismo, las niñas les imitaron—. Y al resto. Y ahora, si me disculpan…

Se marchó con una sonrisa. Al perderle de vista, Dah Bar soltó una carcajada.

— Un gran hombre ese Palpatine, sí señor.

* * *

El despacho del senador Dah Bar era tan grande que en él hubiesen cabido perfectamente tres grandes aulas del Templo Jedi. Un droide de protocolo bañado en bronce les recibió en la entrada. Una vez el grupo entró, un segundo droide, esta vez un sirviente LEP, se abalanzó sobre ellos lo más rápido que sus patitas mecánicas le permitían, con un datapad en la mano.

— Ah, ¿es el informe que le pedí al senador Deechi? —preguntó. El pequeño droide asintió con energía—. Qué bueno, me pondré ahora mismo a trabajar.

— El senador Deechi vino esta mañana, amo —explicó, como un autómata, el droide de protocolo. Bar sólo respondió «aah»—. Le dije que se había ido temprano y que regresase por la tarde. Dijo que no hacía falta y trajo el datapad.

— Estupendo, gracias U7 —se dirigió a su escritorio, un enorme mueble decorado únicamente con un ordenador, un pequeño panel holográfico y un holograma estático en el que se veía a una mujer kel dor con su hijo en brazos, ambos con las mismas máscaras y gafas protectoras, demostrando que la imagen había sido realizada fuera de su Dorin natal—. Bueno, ahora es cuando viene lo divertido, chicas —«Oh», se dijo Krenia. Se pensaba que el senador se había olvidado de ellas—. Ayudar al pueblo es bueno, pero a veces uno tiene que hacer esta clase de informes que son un poco aburridos, sinceramente…

— ¿De qué se trata? —inquirió Sanfee Diis.

— Oh. Vaya. ¿También quieres aprender?

Sanfee titubeó.

— No —dijo al fin—. Quiero decir, ya sé estas cosas, señor.

Dah Bar dejó escapar un «je» y luego les hizo una seña a las niñas para que se le acercaran, a pesar de que continuó dirigiéndose a Sanfee.

— No pasa nada, Padawan Diis, sólo pensaba… bueno, es igual. Vamos, niñas, que no muerdo… porque no puedo, que sino...

Antes de que las pequeñas pudieran siquiera reaccionar a la broma, el pequeño droide sirviente LEP se les acercó con un enorme plato repleto de pastas. Krenia se sorprendió porque no se había dado cuenta de que el droide hubiese salido.

Dah Bar interpretó su gesto de otro modo.

— Sí, increíbles los LEP, ¿verdad? Para su tamaño este plato debería pesar un montón, pero pueden llevarlo sin problemas. Un gran trabajo esos de Coachelle, sin duda. Deliciosos dulces de Dorin, probadlos.

Tanto Krenia como Fen y Brial abrieron los ojos como platos. Al verlas, Dah Bar se echó a reír.

— Sólo bromeaba, pequeñas. Probablemente vuestros pequeños estómagos no podrían aguantar el gas que acumularían y...

— En realidad, ningún no-kel dor podría, milord —intervino Korsan Rung.

— Cierto —negó con la cabeza—. Son pastas y dulces de la más alta categoría de… —se dirigió a su droide de protocolo—, ¿de dónde eran U7, que no me acuerdo?

— Son de la pastelería de la plaza del Senado, amo —Dah Bar se llevó la mano a la frente— ¿He dicho algo malo, amo?

— No, no… —suspiró—. Puedes retirarte, TD-U7.

— Yo también me voy —saltó de improviso Korsan Rung—. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Dah Bar se le quedó mirando unos instantes.

— Creía que te ibas a quedar conmigo.

— Lo siento, milord, pero _esto_ —señaló a las niñas con la mano. Krenia entrecerró los ojos, un ligero temblor en sus lekku confirmaba cómo le había molestado el trato— es cosa suya, no mía.

Y sin dar tiempo a nadie a replicar, abandonó la sala, seguido por TD-U7.

— Lo siento —se disculpó Bar—. Sé que Korsan puede sonar un poco borde a veces, pero es una buena persona.

— Ese carácter no le ayudará en nada —intervino Kenobi.

— Ya lo sé, ya se lo he dicho, pero no me escucha.

— ¿Pero por qué siempre se queja? —preguntó Brial— Hace como Tozan.

— ¿Quién?

— Tozan Tirch —respondió inmediatamente, dando por sentado que Dah Bar sabía perfectamente de quién estaba hablando—. ¿Pero por qué se queja tanto?

Sanfee Diis respondió antes que el senador.

— No se puede esperar que todos los habitantes de la galaxia sean como nosotros, Iniciada. Eso es algo a lo que os tendréis que acostumbrar cuando seáis Padawan.

— Si es que llegan… —murmuró Obi-Wan.

Dah Bar ignoró el comentario de Kenobi.

— Por supuesto, hay muchas más personas que actuamos como vosotros los Jedi, pequeña, especialmente nosotros que vivimos por el pueblo.

La voz de Leesan Krim resonó en la cabeza de Krenia. «Palabras endulzadas». Aquello le hizo pensar en los dulces así que, para evitar mirar a la cara al senador, decidió probar uno, cuya bandeja el droide LEP seguía sujetando.

— Y aunque no lo creáis —continuó Dah Bar—, Korsan Rung es una de esas personas, pondría la mano en el fuego por él.

— Cuidado, no se queme.

Bar volvió a ignorar a Kenobi.

— Las personas que estén a vuestro lado y que tengan ese carácter son las personas más fieles que nunca podáis encontrar —aseguró Bar—. Y ahora, escuchadme bien, pequeñas —añadió, tras una breve pausa—. Debería ser algo que os enseñasen en el Templo, pero a la vista está que no —se señaló a sí mismo—: nunca, _jamás_, os fiéis de las apariencias, por mucho que tengan una cabeza deforme para vuestro gusto y usen una máscara metálica —Krenia se sintió mal, aquel comentario iba por ellas—. Fiarse de las apariencias nunca es bueno, y hace sentir mal a la persona de la que se malpiensa. Y Korsan es un gran hombre que no se merece este trato —suspiró—. Ni yo tampoco.

Krenia se puso triste. Fijó la vista en el suelo mientras se apretó con fuerza sus lekku hacia delante, tratando de evitar que se movieran de forma involuntaria. Le escocía la garganta. Quiso decir «lo siento», pero se sintió incapaz de hablar. Sólo podía repetirse una y otra vez «_pool'kan_, _pool'kan_, _pool'kan_». No necesitó mirar a Fen y Brial para darse cuenta de que ambas estaban igual que ella.

— Insultarse no sirve de nada, chicas —Sanfee Diis, quien sin duda estaba leyendo los pensamientos de las tres, se arrodilló junto a ellas, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de Fen Comata, que era la que tenía más cerca. Krenia alzó sus ojos amarillos, vidriosos, hacia el iktotchi. Sanfee se dio cuenta, porque le devolvió la mirada—. Ah, sí, y tú tampoco te insultes, que sé que también te insultabas, aunque no fuese en lengua básica.

Krenia sonrió levemente. La garganta le seguía escociendo.

— ¿Hablas twi'leki? —se sintió tonta porque su voz sonó demasiado aguda.

— Mejor que tú iktotchés, ¿no?

Kenobi ayudó.

— Yo sí hablo iktotchés.

— Tú qué vas a hablar iktotchés, humano —le reprochó, en broma, Sanfee.

Las tres chiquillas sonrieron.

— Pero lo cierto es —prosiguió Diis— que el senador Bar tiene razón, muchísima razón: nunca os fiéis de las apariencias.

«Lo siento». Las palabras, sin embargo, no salieron de su boca.

Dah Bar suspiró.

— Que bueno es ver a un Jedi ayudar a otro, más si son niños. _Peeeero_ yo tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, así que venid conmigo y os explicaré cositas mientras le echo un vistazo a ese informe que tan amablemente me ha preparado el senador Mee Deechi.

Krenia hipó levemente antes de unirse a sus dos amigas.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi, con los brazos cruzados, observaba el tráfico aéreo a través de la ventana. Sanfee Diis, por su parte, permanecía sentado casi en el centro del despacho, con los ojos cerrados.

— No es la primera vez que veo eso —murmuró el senador Bar a las tres—, ¿es normal?

— Sí —respondió Krenia.

— Está meditando —añadió Fen.

Dah Bar dijo simplemente «oh» y escribió una nueva frase en el ordenador.

Brial tragó las pastas que tenía en la boca tan sonoramente que hasta Kenobi la miró (Sanfee debía estar tan absorto en su meditación que no debió oír nada. Krenia deseó poder llegar a ese nivel). Ruborizándose ligeramente, murmuró «perdón». Para su sorpresa, Dah Bar le puso la mano sobre la cabeza.

Por primera vez, Brial no se echó para atrás.

— Es un comienzo —musitó Bar.

Krenia tuvo la sensación de que, detrás de la máscara, debía estar sonriendo. «Qué tonta he sido», se dijo. «Es bueno…» Fijó la vista en el holograma estático. «¿Quiénes serán?», se dijo. Ya no tenía miedo, así que no dudó en preguntar.

— Rioba, mi mujer, claro —respondió Bar—. Y ése es Dal, mi hijo. Tiene vuestra edad, creo que os llevaríais bien. Siempre dice que le gustaría conocer a un Jedi.

— No conocemos otros niños a parte de los del Templo —dijo Fen.

— Una pena… pero en fin, supongo que es lo mejor. Dal es un poco revoltoso, probablemente se aburriría pronto con vuestra forma de actuar.

«¿Nuestra forma de actuar?»

— Y la forma de actuar de Dal nos aburriría a nosotros.

Bar soltó una carcajada ante el comentario de Brial Delpin.

— Probablemente… en realidad, tampoco os entenderíais mucho —se encogió de hombros—. Dal no habla, todavía, la lengua básica. Mi mujer se empeña en hablarle en keldorian día sí y día también y… —se quedó pensativo un momento—. ¿Alguna de vosotras está aprendiendo keldorian?

Las niñas se miraron.

— Eh… no —respondió Brial—. Yo estoy estudiando durosiano, huttés y bothanés.

Krenia asintió. Cuando el senador Bar, intrigado, quiso saber qué estudiaban Fen y Krenia, la primera respondió que ella, aparte de huttés, sólo aprendía pantorano, pues en Tholoth no había una segunda lengua y, al parecer, sus parientes en su Alderaan natal hablaban con ella en básico, por lo que desconocía la lengua oficial de Pantora. Al saber después que tanto Krenia como Brial estaban aprendiendo tres lenguas y Fen dos, Bar se extrañó muchísimo. Segundos después, se mostró muy interesado ante la idea de los poderes curativos de Comata.

— ¿Y entonces, si me hiciese daño, tú me podrías curar?

— Supongo…

— Qué bueno... —se quedó pensativo—. Entonces, ninguna de vosotras está aprendiendo mi idioma —no era una pregunta. Aún así, las niñas negaron con la cabeza—. Total, tampoco os estáis perdiendo nada. Mejor que no lo aprendáis. ¿Kenobi? —inquirió después, girándose hacia el Padawan.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Y tú, estás aprendiendo mi lengua?

Kenobi arqueó una ceja.

— No —respondió sin titubear, secamente—. Yo ya no estoy en esa etapa —añadió después. Volvió a mirar por la ventana—. Aprendo otras cosas.

— ¿Oh? Vaya, qué pena… En fin —suspiró. Miró la pantalla del ordenador—. A ver, ¿por dónde iba? Ah, sí —continuó escribiendo, repitiendo las palabras en voz alta mientras las redactaba—. «…con lo cual, el cambio de tasas es…» —dejó de escribir—. ¿En serio estoy diciendo «con lo cual»? —miró a las niñas— Qué tonto. Espera, a ver… ¿qué puedo poner? ¿Qué tal si pongo «entonces»? No, muy simple. ¿«Para lo cual»?

— Eso es lo mismo que lo primero, milord.

La puerta se había abierto y, bajo el umbral, había aparecido Korsan Rung. Le acompañaban el droide de protocolo del senador Bar, TD-U7, y otros dos políticos, un hombre ithoriano y una diminuta mujer de la especie zilkin.

— Ah, ¡mi querida Kabe Aikel! —el senador Bar se puso en pie. La diminuta mujer, de apenas treinta centímetros de altura, dio un par de largos saltos para llegar hasta donde se encontraban. Con un tercero, se subió al escritorio—. Me alegro de verte.

— Lo mismo digo, Dah —respondió la mujer.

Korsan Rung carraspeó.

— Milord, es la hora del discurso.

Súbitamente, Sanfee Diis abrió los ojos. Como si nada, se colocó junto a Korsan Rung. Saludó al representante, mas éste no le devolvió el saludo por lo que Sanfee se encogió de hombros. Kenobi se le unió.

— Oh, vaya —decía Bar en ese entonces—. Bueno, niñas, creo que vais a aprender un poquito más todavía —Krenia y las otras dos se miraron.

— Estás loco —de un salto, la senadora Aikel se subió a su hombro—. Pero supongo que ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?

— Sí, claro. Senador Oomon, me alegro también de verle. Gracias por el apoyo.

Por toda respuesta, el senador asintió y después agregó (mientras salían del despacho y recorrían los pasillos), en los sonidos propios de los ithorianos que él también se alegraba, que no podría haber hecho otra cosa y que siempre era un placer trabajar con él sobre el problema con las tasas en la región de expansión.

Krenia se dio cuenta de que quería saber más. Pero cuando preguntó, le dieron una respuesta escueta.

— Pero… —vio que Kenobi le hacía un gesto con la cabeza. Básicamente, le decía «no»—. Pero yo quiero saberlo…

Nadie replicó, sin embargo, porque en ese preciso instante el grupo llegó hasta las cápsulas del senado, también conocidas como «repulsorpods», y el senador Bar, sintiéndolo mucho, hizo al grupo Jedi quedarse allí, mientras tanto él como los senadores Oomon y Aikel se unían a sus respectivos ayudantes, mecánicos o biológicos, para la sesión en la Cámara.

Korsan Rung era el único que les acompañaba.

* * *

— Y por este motivo, sus señorías, consideramos que las nuevas tasas comerciales son abusivas —el senador Bar no gritaba, pero su voz resonaba en la gran Cámara del Senado como si estuviera chillando—. Exijo en nombre de todo el pueblo de Dorin, y de todos los mundos de la región de expansión…

— ¡No hable por todos!

— ¡Protesto! ¡Las tasas son completamente legales y se ajustan a los estándares de…!

— ¡Silencio! No se les ha concedido la palabra, senadores Doz y Dod.

Ante las similitudes de los nombres, Krenia, Fen y Brial rieron, así como Diis y Kenobi. Korsan Rung resopló.

— Ese Doz, Orkalor Doz, el senador de Cona, siempre está en contra nuestra —explicó. En ese momento, Dah Bar continuaba su perorata—. Y ese otro es Lott Dod, que es el senador de la Federación de Comercio además de su propio planeta. Menos mal que Amedda siempre sabe como cerrarles esas enormes bocas que tienen, sobre todo a ese abusivo de Dod. No como el Canciller… No es todo como lo pinta el senador Bar —agregó, tras una breve pausa—, siempre hay discusiones.

— Me lo imaginaba —murmuró el Padawan Kenobi.

Rung iba a decir algo, pero se calló ante el estruendo procedente de la Cámara, al aplaudir cientos y cientos de senadores al mismo tiempo el discurso de Dah Bar.

— Míralos, todos te aplauden —masculló Rung en cuanto el silencio regresó—, pero a la que pueden te la clavan por la espalda —Krenia se quedó con la boca abierta—. Sí, niña… aquí no te puedes fiar de nadie.

El pequeño grupo permanecía de pie junto a un «repulsorpod» que nadie estaba utilizando. Desde allí, veían el desarrollo de la sesión.

— No siempre están todos —comentó Rung—. En realidad, nunca he visto a todos los senadores juntos… Y espero no verlo nunca.

— ¿Por? —quiso saber Krenia.

Rung resopló.

— Porque eso implicaría que ha pasado algo —se inclinó hacia ella tan rápido, que la niña dio un paso hacia atrás— _grave_.

Después de eso, se apartó burlón. En boca de Rung, aquella risa sonó macabra, habida cuenta de que parecía no reír nunca. Probablemente, debía pensar que Krenia se había echado para atrás por miedo al kel dor.

Después del discurso del senador Bar, algunos senadores abandonaron la Cámara, pero el propio Dah Bar no lo hizo, de forma que el grupo permaneció allí esperando más tiempo. A continuación, el senado procedió a seguir discutiendo sobre las tasaciones de las rutas comerciales, pero en aquella ocasión sobre el borde medio.

Brial, que se notaba lo mucho que se aburría, empezó a distraerse nombrando planetas del borde medio, haciendo que Krenia se diese cuenta de lo poco que sabía, pues de memoria no podía decir tantos como Brial Delpin.

— Eso es la región de expansión —acabó interrumpiéndola Kenobi cuando Brial murmuró «Mimban».

El senador Dah Bar no intervino en aquella segunda parte del debate por las tasaciones, pero los que lo hicieron tampoco se quedaban atrás, entre ellos aquel senador que habían conocido por la mañana, Palpatine. Para Krenia Krynda, escuchar a todos aquellos hombres y mujeres, que tan bien hablaban, era magnífico. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero aquello le atraía. Y mucho.

Dah Bar no se unió a ellos hasta casi dos horas y media después de haberles dejado solos. Los senadores Aikel y Oomon se les unieron poco después y, junto a Bar, fueron contando anécdotas varias, al tiempo que aprovechaban para explicar diferentes curiosidades acerca de la política. Al caer la tarde, los senadores les acompañaron hasta el hangar, pero tanto la senadora zilkin Kabe Aikel como el senador Plel Oomon se excusaron y se marcharon enseguida.

Dah Bar insistió en que quería acompañarles de vuelta al Templo Jedi, pero Sanfee Diis insistió en que no era necesario, a la par que Kenobi, muy educadamente (a pesar de las continuas quejas del Padawan cada vez que tenía la oportunidad) les dio las gracias tanto a Bar como a Rung por el buen trato recibido.

— Pero espero que me disculpen si no vengo los próximos días…

— Descuida, no pasa nada —Dah Bar se dirigió hacia el representante Rung—. Ha sido un día divertido, ¿no?

— Divertidísimo —ironizó Korsan Rung—. Sólo espero que la próxima vez el trabajo se lo dé a su droide, milord. O, mejor —añadió, antes de que Bar contestase—: a otro senador.

— Más que divertido, yo diría «instructivo» —comentó Sanfee Diis a las niñas—. O, al menos, eso es lo que diría mi maestro.

A base de insistir, el senador Bar se salió con la suya y logró acompañarles hasta el Templo Jedi. Korsan Rung, sin embargo, masculló que él no iba.

— Ya he tenido bastante por hoy.

— Como quieras —Dah Bar se encogió de hombros—. Nos vemos luego.

— Sí, milord.

Aprovechando que Korsan Rung se iba hacia la salida y que Dah Bar marchaba en dirección contraria, hacia los speeder, Obi-Wan Kenobi y Sanfee Diis se detuvieron para hablar un momento con las niñas.

— ¿Bueno, qué? ¿Qué os ha parecido?

Krenia abrió la boca, pero Brial se adelantó.

— Aburrido.

— Obvio —rió Kenobi—. Esto es muy aburrido.

— Pues diría que no todas piensan igual —comentó, con sorna, Sanfee.

Krenia sonrió nerviosa, sus lekku temblaron ligeramente. Para su sorpresa, Fen Comata también sonrió nerviosa.

— Bueno, ya tendréis otras oportunidades, más adelante, para…

Lo que iba a decir Sanfee Diis nunca llegaron a saberlo, sin embargo, porque en aquel preciso instante el speeder con el que iban a regresar al Templo estalló.

Lo último que Krenia Krynda vio, antes de perder el sentido, fue a los Padawan Kenobi y Diis, muy juntos, en posición defensiva y con sus brillantes sables azules en ristre. Lo último que escuchó, en cambio, fue un grito ensordecedor.

— ¡MILORD!


	5. Secuelas

«Antes de marcharse, el maestro Orgus me  
dijo: "No hay muerte, sólo existe la Fuerza".  
Él cree que nuestra esencia sigue viva cuando  
morimos y se une a la Fuerza. Ojalá sea verdad».  
Ranna Tao'Ven, The Old Republic

**5. Secuelas**

El ambiente estaba impregnado de un intenso olor a chatarra fundida y carne quemada. La alarma de emergencia había saltado y su sonido repetitivo se mezclaba con el de los droides, tanto bomberos como médicos; también se mezclaba con el característico zumbido de dos sables de luz, los de Obi-Wan Kenobi y Sanfee Diis, ambos con la hoja azul; se escuchaban también a los guardias del Senado, que iban de un lado para otro; y, por último, los gritos, sobre todo los gritos. Muchos gritos.

Todo el mundo estaba gritando. Korsan Rung voceaba a quien fuera para que hicieran algo. Fen Comata pataleaba para que la dejaran actuar. Sanfee Diis gritaba a la pequeña híbrida para que no se moviera del sitio. Obi-Wan Kenobi se desgañitaba para que los curiosos, más de la mitad de los cuales ni trabajaban en el Senado, salieran de allí. Y, por último, el sonido más horrible que jamás podía escuchar una niña de diez años, unos terribles aullidos de dolor.

Krenia Krynda, quien al igual que Fen Comata y Brial Delpin había perdido el sentido con la explosión pero que al poco tiempo se había despertado, nunca había escuchado nada igual. Dah Bar estaba vivo, había sobrevivido, pero estaba malherido. Y a juzgar por sus alaridos, estaba muy grave.

— ¡Déjame ir, déjame ir! —gimió Fen Comata— ¡Puedo curar! ¡Puedo hacerlo!

— ¡No, no puedes! —le gritó Sanfee Diis. Fen dio un respingo. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos. El iktotchi suspiró, apagó su sable, se arrodilló al lado de Comata y, con un tono algo más calmado que anteriormente, continuó—. No, no puedes, Fen —volvió a suspirar—. No hay nada que se pueda hacer ya por él.

«Oh no». Krenia no pudo reprimir las ganas de masajearse con fuerza un lek.

* * *

Representantes Jedi, entre los que se encontraban varios miembros del Consejo, como por ejemplo Mace Windu y Plo Koon, así como los maestros de Sanfee Diis y Obi-Wan Kenobi, se personaron tan pronto como les fue posible en el hangar del Senado.

También estaba Tera Sinube. En cuanto le vieron, las tres niñas corrieron hacia él. Fen lloraba.

— Yo podía haberle curado, yo podía haberle curado…

Fen se arropó junto al maestro Sinube. Aunque no llorase, Krenia también estaba muy apenada. Sus lekku se movían en un ligero vaivén. Mirando a Brial, supo que la pequeña humana estaba igual. El gentío poco a poco se fue dispersando, el humo ya se había disipado, pero el olor continuaba impregnado en el aire.

Una fina sábana, con el emblema de la República Galáctica, cubría el cuerpo sin vida de Dah Bar. El senador Bar, si bien había sobrevivido inicialmente a la explosión, no pudo soportarlo y, poco después, falleció a causa de las heridas sufridas.

Los Jedi estaban hablando con el Canciller Valorum y sus escoltas. Poco después, éste intercambió unas breves palabras de ánimo con Korsan Rung y se marchó, seguido tanto por sus escoltas como por los Jedi Koon, Gallia y un Caballero rodiano llamado Bolla Ropal.

En cuanto desaparecieron, Rung, que debería haber ido tras ellos, se sentó en el suelo. Kabe Aikel, la senadora zilkin, saltó a su hombro. El representante de Dorin permaneció así, sentado en el suelo, con las manos en la cabeza. La senadora Aikel le daba pequeños toquecitos amistosos con su minúscula mano anfibia.

— ¿Y qué le digo yo ahora a Rioba? —musitó Rung. Aikel apartó la mirada—. ¿Y Dal? ¿Y qué le digo yo ahora al pequeño Dal?

— Lo siento mucho —fue lo único que pudo decir la diminuta zilkin—. Pobre Dah, era tan buen hombre…

— Sí, él…

Krenia no pudo escuchar el resto de la conversación, sin embargo, porque enseguida la instaron para que se moviera hacia el transporte Jedi. Tera Sinube iba delante, con una mano apoyada en su bastón y la otra sobre el hombro de Fen Comata. Krenia se dio la vuelta para mirar una vez más.

«Jamás os fieis de las apariencias, por mucho que tengan una cabeza deforme para vuestro gusto y usen una máscara metálica». Las palabras de Dah Bar resonaban en su mente. «Fiarse de las apariencias nunca es bueno, y hace sentir mal a la persona de la que se malpiensa». Aquel hombre había sido tan buena persona, y ella se lo había devuelto con un miedo injustificado…

No, no sólo a él. Miedo injustificado a todos los de su especie, a todos los kel dor. Un horrible pensamiento pasó por su mente: «es culpa mía». Si no hubiera tenido ese miedo, los Jedi no habrían acudido a Dah Bar. De no haberlo hecho, ahora el senador estaría vivo. Ahora…

— De eso nada, niña —cuando alzó la mirada, se encontró cara a cara con Dolnass, el maestro iktotchi del también iktotchi Sanfee Diis. Como Sanfee, aquel hombre podía leer la mente.

Krenia apartó la mirada. Lo que ese hombre dijera no importaba.

Finalmente entró en el transporte y, poco después, pusieron rumbo de nuevo hacia el Templo Jedi.

* * *

A pesar de que se encontraba perfectamente, Krenia Krynda no rechistó cuando, una vez en el Templo Jedi, el maestro Sinube la obligó a ir a la enfermería junto a Brial y a Fen. Ésta última ya no lloraba, pero seguía teniendo la cara triste.

— Por cosas como éstas yo no estaba de acuerdo —oyó que le decía Windu a Sinube, cuando las niñas se alejaban, acompañadas por una Padawan humana.

Lo que fuera que respondiera el cosiano, la niña no lo supo, ya que la Padawan que las acompañaba, que debía tener la edad de Sanfee Diis, se las llevó muy rápido.

— Ahora, aquí, pasad —una vez en la enfermería, la muchacha les abrió una de las puertas que daban acceso a las habitaciones y se hizo a un lado para que pudieran pasar—. Esperad aquí, por favor.

— G-gracias, Ilta —susurró Fen. La aludida sonrió a modo de respuesta. En cuanto cerró la puerta, Fen Comata se dirigió a las otras dos—. Ella es Ilta Mers —explicó—, es la Padawan de la maestra B'ink Utrila —Krenia no necesitó que le dijeran quién era B'ink Utrila, ya que lo sabía perfectamente. La maestra Utrila era admirada por Krenia Krynda porque ésta, al verla, podía imaginarse a sí misma de mayor, ya que B'ink Utrila no sólo era twi'lek como Krenia, sino que además también era _tyrian_, con un rosado muy parecido al suyo—. Pero como Ilta tiene el don de curar, a veces está aquí.

Su voz sonaba apagada. «Ya», pensó Krenia, pero no dijo nada. Brial tampoco respondió. Entendía que Ilta Mers y Fen Comata se conocieran, gracias a que Fen también pasaba veces allí para aprender a dominar su don, y agradecía que Fen se molestase en explicarles quién era esa Padawan, de verdad que sí, pero en ese momento Krenia no tenía ganas de hablar. Y a juzgar por el silencio de Brial Delpin, la humana tampoco quería charlar.

Fen Comata debió darse cuenta de lo que pensaban ambas, porque la chiquilla no volvió a abrir la boca.

* * *

Se encontraba de nuevo en el Senado Galáctico. Lo supo, únicamente, por el enorme escritorio que había como único mueble.

«Estoy nerviosa», se oyó decir en la lengua materna de los twi'lek. Pero no había abierto la boca. ¿O en realidad lo había pensado?

«Es normal». Un twi'lek muy gordo, que también estaba utilizando su lengua natal, le hacía compañía. Se dirigía a ella, con lo cual _tenía_ que estar hablando, mas su boca no se había movido. «Ahora eres de los nuestros».

«¿Qué?». El hombre gordo no respondió. «¿Qué?». Miró al droide («¿cuándo había llegado allí ese droide?»). No obtuvo respuesta.

De repente la puerta se abrió («¿había una puerta?») y apareció Korsan Rung. Apretó los puños y se encaró con ella.

«Todo esto es culpa tuya». Le oía en la misma lengua de los twi'lek, a pesar de que Rung probablemente no debía entenderlo. No estaba muy segura de que el kel dor estuviera moviendo los labios.

Sabía de qué hablaba. No, más bien de _quién_ hablaba.

«No… yo no fui».

«Tampoco yo».

El hombre gordo se rió.

«No quieras estropear el momento, Rung». Uno de sus lek se movió con sorna. «No estropees la entrada en escena de mi sustituta en el Senado».

Korsan Rung ignoró al hombre gordo. Se dirigió a ella.

«Recuerda: todos te…»

— ¡Vamos, arriba, niñas! ¡Despertad de una vez!

Krenia Krynda gimió en desesperación. ¿Por qué tenían que haberla despertado en ese momento? ¿No se podían esperar un poco?

En las camas contiguas, Brial Delpin y Fen Comata se acababan de despertar también. La segunda dio un grito porque alguien ajeno a los Bergruufta le vio sus rizos oscuros. Fue tan rápida para recoger su tocado, que casi se caía de la cama.

Apenas unos diez minutos después de que la Padawan de B'ink Utrila, Ilta Mers, las dejase solas en la habitación, la líder del Cuerpo Médico, la twi'lek Vokara Che, había aparecido y, tras comprobar cómo estaban, las obligó a quedarse allí a pasar la noche.

La habitación era pequeña, con tres camas muy juntas y una pequeña ventana con cortina al fondo. Fue allí, en ese cuarto, que Krenia Krynda aprendió lo que era realmente una cama, ya que si bien ya había visto una antes —en el cuarto de Yoda—, hasta entonces pensaba que no era más que una estera, una estera alta y grande. Y entre que era muchísimo más cómoda que la fría estera del cuarto Bergruufta y que en la enfermería no había piedra solar, se habría quedado horas. Aunque estuviera despierta.

Y ahora otro Padawan, un mon calamari completamente adulto (si no hubiera sido por el pequeño colgante de cuentas que le caía por el lado derecho, habría dicho que era un Caballero hecho y derecho), las acababa de despertar gritando a pleno pulmón, corriendo la cortina para dejar entrar la luz, obligándolas a levantarse y haciendo que Krenia olvidase su sueño. El hombre las dejó solas para que se vistieran, pero entró tan pronto como terminaron (Krenia se preguntó cómo supo cuando estaban listas, antes de darse cuenta que era la Fuerza), trayendo consigo un pequeño droide, y las examinó.

— Perfecta, Fen —comentó el hombre tras examinar a la medio tholothiana, medio pantorana.

Fen Comata no respondió, sólo sonrió. Después examinó a Krenia y aunque al terminar dijo lo mismo (aunque sin decir su nombre), la twi'lek tampoco hizo comentario alguno. Brial Delpin, en cambio, nada más verle acercarse a ella, exclamó:

— Estoy bien —el hombre parpadeó un segundo. Después, se acercó a ella—. ¡Que estoy bien!

El mon cala no se dejó avasallar y examinó a la humana de la misma forma que a Fen y Krenia momentos antes. Sin decirles nada, hizo una seña al droide y éste abandonó la sala. Antes de salir él también, se giró hacia las niñas y comentó:

— Deberíais hablar.

«Hablar. Como si fuera fácil». Su mirada se cruzó con la de Brial. Al darse cuenta, la humana le giró la cara. Aquel gesto a Krenia le sentó mal, como demostraron la ligera vibración de sus lekku.

En cambio, cuando se giró hacia a Fen, ésta no sólo le aguantó la mirada, sino que además llegó a abrir la boca. Pero justo cuando parecía que iba a decir algo, la puerta se abrió nuevamente y aparecieron Tozan Tirch y Tyn-Pehd Nossee.

— Tyn —murmuró Fen. En los últimos meses las dos niñas se estaban haciendo muy buenas amigas, y el día del accidente, mes y medio antes, no pudo hacer otra cosa que unirlas más—. Estoy bien…

— Oh, Fen —gimió Tyn-Pehd, abrazándola.

Detrás de las dos chiquillas, el nikto Tozan Tirch hizo una mueca burlona, con la intención de hacer sonreír a las otras dos. Funcionó con Krenia, pero no con Brial.

— _Prisk_ —exclamó Tozan. Por toda respuesta, Brial arrugó el entrecejo—. ¿Cómo estáis? —les preguntó después a Fen y Krenia. A Brial ni la miró.

Krenia se encogió de hombros y Fen, con una timidez inusual en ella, murmuró «bien». Tozan puso los ojos en blanco y, de un salto, se subió a la cama de Krenia, haciendo que ésta se inclinase un momento hacia atrás. Tyn estaba sentada en la cama de Fen, por lo que no era raro que el único niño de la habitación se sentase en una de las otras dos camas. Aún así, le chocó.

Tozan se hizo el ofendido.

— Ya sé que no soy tan guapo como Shofilan, ni tan gracioso como Dagrasi, pero aquí estoy —Krenia trató de no sonreír, pero sus lekku la traicionaron—. Tampoco soy Ged'ir y no entiendo eso, pero diría que no es enfado —por toda respuesta, ahora sí, Krenia sonrió—. ¡Así me gusta! Ahora tú —se inclinó hacia Brial, la humana le dio la espalda—. _Prisk_.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Krenia.

— «¿_Prisk_?» —Krenia asintió— «Amargada».

Fen Comata silbó, sorprendida.

— ¿En qué idioma? —quiso saber.

— Bothanés, claro —respondió Tozan tranquilamente—. Yo solo hago bothanés y huttés…

Brial Delpin también estudiaba bothanés.

— ¿Y qué hacéis aquí? —quiso saber Fen.

— Hemos venido a veros, claro —Krenia y Fen se sorprendieron—. Bueno, es que Tyn y yo lo tenemos fácil, conocemos esto muy bien, ¿verdad Tyn?

La weequay asintió, con una sonrisa.

— La maestra Che no deja pasar nunca a nadie —dijo con su dulce vocecita—. Pero a nosotros sí.

Tozan Tirch asintió con energía. A partir de ese momento, tanto él como Tyn (especialmente Tozan, ya que Tyn-Pehd era un poco reservada), lograron mantener una conversación relativamente normal con Krenia y Fen.

Aunque eso fue hasta que a Tozan se le ocurrió mencionar que el maestro Sinube les había dicho que, en cuanto las cosas se calmasen un poco, ellos también irían al Senado. El ambiente se tornó gris, pero Tozan Tirch no se dio cuenta.

— No me gusta —se quejó, como hacía siempre que algo no le gustaba—, porque la política es aburrida y no sirve, pero si es para perder el tiempo pues vale.

— Mejor —saltó Brial, abriendo la boca por primera vez—, así no te ve... —claramente iba a decir «veo», pero se corrigió— …vemos.

De un salto, Tozan abandonó la cama de Krenia.

— ¿Y a ti qué te pasa, _Prisk_?

— ¡Deja de llamarme así!

«Lotu». Krenia se acordó inmediatamente de la niña rodiana, su futura compañera de clan, que aún estaba en los Campos Agrícolas. Por ello, intentó detenerles.

— No, Tozan, para —pidió—. Brial, por favor.

Brial Delpin la miró con los ojos entornados. Nadie decía nada. Todos contenían la respiración. El ambiente se podía cortar con un sable láser.

— Vale, vale —murmuró Tozan Tirch al final, suspirando—. Creo que ya llevamos demasiado tiempo aquí —miró a Tyn—. ¿Vamos?

La weequay dudó. Miró a Fen y luego a Tozan. Entonces asintió.

— Sí —dijo simplemente—. Hasta luego.

— Por fin —exclamó Brial Delpin en cuanto cerraron la puerta.

Se tumbó en la cama, dándoles la espalda a Krenia y Fen. Las dos niñas se miraron, pero no supieron ni qué decir ni qué hacer.

El súbito silencio la devolvió a la realidad. Sin pretenderlo, la tristeza volvió a apoderarse de la pequeña Krenia Krynda. Pensó en Dah Bar y en lo bueno que había sido, para acto seguido recordarle tirado en el suelo, gritando de dolor y con medio cuerpo sangrando.

Y entonces pensó en que aquel hombre dejaba atrás esposa e hijo, y recordó que eso mismo había oído decir a Korsan Rung la última vez que le había visto. Y así, sin pretenderlo, el recuerdo del sueño que había tenido regresó a su mente.

Y fue tan vívido, que sus lekku se quedaron completamente tiesos al ponerse ella misma pálida.

Por desgracia, nadie se dio cuenta, pues tanto Brial Delpin como Fen Comata estaban sumidas en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

Nunca llegó a saber durante cuánto tiempo se había quedado en silencio, pensando, tratando de recordar lo máximo posible de su sueño. «El Senado», pensó. «Un hombre y un droide…». Desvió la mirada al techo. «No. Era U7… TD-U7, el droide de protocolo del senador Bar… El hombre no sé quién era».

— Krenia…

Se mordió el labio. Lo siguiente, lo último que recordaba, era lo más inquietante. Korsan Rung, representante de Dorin, había entrado de repente y le estaba echando las culpas. «Normal», se dijo, «porque es culpa mía». La niña seguía convencida de que la muerte de Bar era por el miedo que ellas habían tenido a los kel dor. «Pero en el sueño yo mentía, porque decía que no, y el representante Rung…»

— Oye, Krenia…

Arrugó el entrecejo. «Tampoco yo». No dejó de repetírselas en su mente. «¿Qué quería decir? ¿Y luego…? ¿Qué iba a decir luego?»

— ¡Krenia!

La aludida dio un respingo. Parpadeó varias veces seguidas. Tenía a Fen, enfrente, mirándola.

— ¿Fen? ¿Qué pasa?

La pequeña híbrida se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿En qué pensabas para no darte cuenta de —señaló la cama de Brial Delpin, vacía— que Brial se ha ido?

Krenia ahogó un grito.

— ¿Qué?

Miró la cama. Vacía. Miró a Fen, confundida. Volvió a mirar la cama. Seguía vacía. Se puso nerviosa. Volvió a mirar la cama. Nada.

— ¿Pero dónde…?

Empezó a masajearse con fuerza un lek. Fen desvió la mirada.

— No quiere hablar —musitó—, pero Grax dice que hablemos pero… —hipó— pero…

No pudo continuar.

— ¿Fen, por qué? —murmuró Krenia—. ¿Por qué le hicieron esto al senador Bar? —al oír aquel nombre los ojos de Fen se humedecieron, pero no derramó ninguna lágrima—. ¿Por qué teníamos ese miedo, Fen?

— Oh, Krenia… —se sorbió los mocos— Lo siento, es… es culpa mía —Krenia se quedó con la boca abierta— Yo podía, yo…

— ¡No! —gimió. Empezó a escocerle la garganta—. Es culpa mía, por…

Fen Comata la interrumpió.

— Las tres somos culpables —su voz sonó más aguda de lo habitual.

Aquello era lo último que podía soportar. Sus lekku se sacudieron y la propia niña no pudo reprimir un sollozo. A Fen Comata le pasó lo mismo.

Para cuando Grax, el Padawan mon calamari, entrase en la habitación, encontraría a las dos chiquillas abrazadas, llorando.

* * *

La sala donde se reunía el Alto Consejo Jedi era amplia y muy bien iluminada, con grandes ventanales a través de los cuáles se veía la gran ciudad-planeta. Tenía forma circular, ya que se encontraba en lo alto de la gran aguja central, y doce grandes sillones rojos alrededor, la mayoría de los cuales estaban ocupados.

Los maestros Yoda y Koon brillaban por su ausencia.

Krenia Krynda, en el centro de la sala, tragó saliva. Fen Comata le apretaba el brazo con tanta fuerza que le hacía daño. Faltaba Brial Delpin, pero no hubo manera de encontrarla.

— ¿Podrías por favor repetir lo que has dicho? —pidió Mace Windu.

Krenia, muy tiesa, movió muy lentamente la cabeza.

— S-sí —tartamudeó—, m-ma… ma… estro.

Era difícil, muy difícil. Hablar delante del Consejo Jedi era lo más difícil que podía haber hecho nunca.

Después de haberse pasado varios minutos abrazadas, llorando sin parar, finalmente Grax se hizo notar en la habitación y les dijo que ya podían marcharse, no sin antes comentarles que hablar siempre era bueno, pero que ya no llorasen más, pues no era propio de un Jedi. Poco después, las dos niñas habían buscado a Brial pero no la habían encontrado, de modo que Krenia actuó sin ésta delante.

Y su «actuación» no fue otra que contarle a Fen su sueño. Cuando después quiso contárselo al Maestro Yoda (al maestro Sinube lo encontraron ocupado con unos niños mucho más pequeños que ellas), las niñas se quedaron de una pieza cuando se enteraron —a través de uno de los guardias— de que el diminuto maestro no estaba en el Templo, por lo que tendrían que hablar con cualquier otro.

Lo intentaron con Mace Windu, pero éste sólo aceptó si era en la sala del Consejo. Y allí estaban ahora, con una Krenia a la que le temblaba la voz de tal forma que casi ni se la entendía (aparte de que decía cosas sueltas, sin coherencia), y una Fen asustadísima que apretaba con fuerza el brazo de su amiga.

— Si no te relajas —intervino uno de los Maestros, un cereano entrado en años— no dejarás de balbucear y no podremos entenderte.

Krenia tragó saliva. Cerró los ojos. Tomó aire. Abrió los ojos nuevamente y, obligándose a mirar única y exclusivamente al maestro Windu, musitó:

— He tenido un sueño.

— ¿Perdón? Habla más alto.

— _He_ tenido _un _sueño —repitió, más fuerte. No supo por qué, pero remarcó tanto «he» como «un».

Mace Windu se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante.

— ¿Qué clase de sueño?

— Esto…

Esa vez sí, relató lo poquito que recordaba. Cuando terminó, en vez de preguntar sobre el final de aquel sueño, o dar alguna pista, el maestro Windu se cruzó de brazos e inquirió:

— ¿Crees que es culpa tuya?

Krenia Krynda parpadeó. Miró a Fen. «Nuestra», pensó. Ambas tenían la misma culpa porque ambas habían tenido el mismo miedo.

Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que respondió.

— Sí.

— Mientes —la voz del maestro Tiin, sentado a la derecha del hombre cereano, sonó atronadora—. Lo peor de todo es que aún no te has dado cuenta.

— Pero…

— Silencio, ahora hablo yo —sentenció el iktotchi—. ¿Vosotras pusisteis una bomba? ¿No, verdad? ¿Vosotras sabíais qué sucedía en el entorno del senador Bar? ¿No, verdad? Entonces dejad de echaros la culpa, porque el hecho de que le asesinasen no tiene nada que ver con vosotras tres —las niñas apartaron la mirada—. ¿Dónde está la otra niña? —prosiguió Saesee Tiin. Ni Fen ni Krenia se atrevieron a hablar—. Ya veo —tomó aire. Se inclinó hacia Windu—. Maestro Windu, la otra niña se ha ido de la habitación que compartían y no han podido encontrarla después.

— Entiendo. Gracias, Maestro Tiin.

De repente, Fen Comata soltó a Krenia Krynda.

— Pero yo podría haber hecho algo.

— No —masculló otro de los maestros, un lannik de rostro malhumorado al que le faltaba un ojo—. No tienes poder suficiente, niña —estaba enfadado. Krenia no supo si es que estaba enfadado con ellas o si ya era así—. _Jamás_ podrías haberle ayudado… a menos que tuvieses ya la suficiente experiencia y, desde luego, no fueses más que una simple niña.

«Una simple niña». Aquel comentario dolió, y mucho. Krenia no se pudo aguantar, sabía que Fen no replicaría, pero ella tenía que decir algo. Nada más abrir la boca, sin embargo, el maestro Tiin la interrumpió.

— Como se te ocurra decir lo que estás pensando te vas directa a los Campos Agrícolas.

La pequeña twi'lek se irguió. Cerró la boca y ya no dijo nada más.

— Por lo visto, aún te falta mucho por aprender, Iniciada Krynda —comentó Mace Windu—. Sí, sé de lo que hablo, Iniciada —añadió, al ver la cara de incredulidad de Krenia—, porque he estado hablando con el maestro Yoda. Sobre todos vosotros.

— ¿Los Bergruufta? —preguntó, temerosa, Fen Comata.

— Sobre todos los iniciados.

— Oh.

Se hizo el silencio. Algunos maestros intercambiaron miradas. Finalmente, el maestro Windu volvió a dirigirse a las dos, indicándoles que podían marcharse. Antes, sin embargo, les dio una importante noticia:

— El representante Korsan Rung ha sido detenido, acusado del asesinato del senador Dah Bar.

* * *

— Acéptalo de una vez: nos engañó.

— ¡No!

— ¡Sí! ¡Es un asesino!

— ¡Que no! ¡Que te digo yo que no!

Por la noche, el cuarto de los Bergruufta era un hervidero. Después de abandonar la sala del Consejo, Krenia y Fen no retomaron las clases, sino que estuvieron solas todo el día, en los patios exteriores. Tampoco se molestaron en buscar a Brial Delpin, estaban convencidas de que la humana aparecería tarde o temprano. Horas después, en efecto, la nativa de Saleucami apareció, como todos los demás, para cenar, bañarse e irse a dormir. Y fue precisamente en esta última etapa que Krenia Krynda y Fen Comata explicaron lo que les contó Mace Windu.

Y cuando Krenia dijo que, por su sueño, estaba convencida de que había algo raro, Brial se puso furiosa y empezaron a discutir.

— Si le han detenido es por algo, ¿no? —masculló Brial— ¡Nos engañó!

Ninguno de los niños decía nada, especialmente desde que Dagrasi Takta hizo una de sus bromas para poner paz y no funcionó. Krenia y Brial se enfadaron con él y éste, algo deprimido, se quedó callado en una esquina.

Tuvo que entrar un guardia del Templo, que había escuchado los gritos, para hacerles callar.

— ¿Queréis callaros de una vez? —vociferó— Si vuestra intención es no ser Jedi me parece perfecto, pero los otros niños sí quieren, así que dejadles dormir.

De mala gana, las dos niñas se callaron, pero no se dirigieron la palabra mientras colocaban sus esteras, ni tampoco a la mañana siguiente cuando las recogieron o cuando se pusieron túnicas limpias.

* * *

Para sorpresa del profesor de cálculo Gol Sloon, los Bergruufta se habían dividido en tres grupos. Parpadeó varias veces seguidas al ver la escena en el aula y sus lekku (pues era twi'lek, como Krenia y Ged'ir) se movieron confundidos, incluso el derecho, al cual le faltaba un buen trozo.

— ¿Pero qué pasa aquí? —inquirió. No obtuvo respuesta—. ¿Os habéis peleado?

Nadie contestó, aunque Brial Delpin resopló con fuerza.

Tan sólo Fen Comata, Tyn-Pehd Nossee, Tozan Tirch, Shofilan Tes y Cara Vorz creían la idea de Krenia y estaban de su parte. El resto, excepto Dagrasi, se guiaron por la detención y se quedaron junto a Brial. Dagrasi Takta estaba solo en el tercer grupo (si es que se le podía llamar así): por la mañana declaró a pleno pulmón que uno de sus monthrals estaba con Brial y el otro con Krenia, y que mientras le creciesen por igual no estaría con nadie.

Krenia tuvo que reconocer que la broma del pequeño togruta le hizo mucha gracia, del mismo modo que le dolió en el alma ver que su hasta entonces mejor amiga, Ged'ir Selle, se creyó a pies juntillas la implicación de Korsan Rung y, por ende, no estaba de su parte.

Al término de la clase de cálculo el profesor Sloon pidió a Fen, Krenia y Brial que se quedasen un momento con él a solas. «Espero que no nos pregunte por qué estamos enfadadas…»

— ¿Cómo estáis? —antes de que ninguna respondiera, el profesor Sloon continuó—. Ha tenido que ser muy duro, pero seguro que lo superaréis.

Brial farfulló.

— No tienes ni idea, Maestro.

Gol Sloon sonrió.

— Cierto, Brial, no tengo ni idea.

Pero su lek sano se había movido demasiado hacia el exterior. No estaba diciendo lo mismo que pensaba. Krenia movió los suyos ligeramente y se alegró cuando vio que el maestro Sloon le respondió amigablemente, en clara señal apática hacia ella, con el mismo lenguaje no verbal.

— He escuchado que el representante Rung ha sido detenido —Brial farfulló algo—. No, Brial, escúchame. Lo que no os han dicho es que ha sido detenido, sí, pero todavía no se ha demostrado su implicación o —miró a Krenia— su inocencia.

— Él no fue.

Gol Sloon fue tan contundente como Saesee Tiin el día anterior.

— Cállate, Krenia.

«¿Por qué todos se empeñan en hacerme callar?», se preguntó. No lo dijo en voz alta, pero sus lekku se movieron de tal forma que Sloon entrecerró los ojos al mirarla. Con cualquier otro quizá, pero con otro twi'lek era imposible esconder lo que realmente sentías, ya que tus «colas» demasiado a menudo te traicionaban.

— Pero él nos dejó solos —insistió Brial— y luego no quería venir de vuelta y…

Fen Comata la interrumpió.

— Pero cuando estuvo con nosotros nos dijo que no nos fiásemos de nadie —replicó la híbrida— y que todos te la clavan por la espalda.

«Recuerda: todos te…»

— Por eso mismo —farfulló Brial Delpin—. Hablaba por él.

«No… yo no fui».

— Pero lo que Krenia soñó a lo mejor tiene algo que ver…

«Tampoco yo».

— Tonterías.

— Korsan Rung no mató a Dah Bar, él lo decía en mi sueño.

Krenia no pudo soportarlo más y tuvo que saltar. De inmediato se arrepintió porque el profesor Sloon le había mandado a callar, y no se podía desobedecer a un superior. Le miró, temerosa, pero enseguida se fijó en Brial, porque ésta resopló:

— Qué pesada eres.

Krenia abrió la boca para protestar, pero Gol Sloon se adelantó.

— Brial, vete de la sala —la niña se quedó perpleja. No se movió—. ¿No me has oído?

Brial Delpin se irguió.

— Sí, Maestro —musitó.

«Qué raro se ve desde el otro lado», pensó Krenia. Habitualmente, había sido a ella a quien habían echado de donde se encontrase. Por fortuna, sin embargo, ya hacía tiempo desde la última vez.

En cuanto Brial se marchó, el profesor Sloon se dirigió a Fen y Krenia.

— Vuestra amiga está muy triste —les dijo. Krenia arqueó una ceja—. La muerte del senador Bar le ha afectado mucho.

— Pues no lo parece —Krenia estaba dolida por la actitud de Brial.

Gol Sloon negó con la cabeza.

— Dale tiempo. ¿Y tú, Fen? —preguntó después a la mitad pantorana, mitad tholothiana—. ¿Qué opinas?

Comata se tomó unos segundos para responder.

— Pienso como Krenia, que no lo parece.

Krenia sonrió, agradecida. Un momento después se inclinó nuevamente hacia el profesor.

— Maestro Sloon, ¿por qué?

Los lekku (incluso el medio lek) de Gol Sloon temblaron: estaba confundido.

— ¿Por qué, qué? —inquirió.

— ¿Por qué soñé eso?

Gol Sloon parpadeó. Antes de responder, sin embargo, Fen Comata intervino.

— Pensaba que ibas a decir: «¿por qué acusan al representante Rung?».

Ahora fue Krenia quien parpadeó. No se esperaba ese comentario.

— Eh… no.

Gol Sloon movió su lek sano.

— No soy quien para darte respuestas, Krenia. Al menos, no las que necesitas ahora.

— Oh…

— Os he hecho quedaros aquí por otro motivo.

Krenia y Fen se miraron.

— Voy a contaros algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

_Hace mucho tiempo, había un niño tímido que adoraba meditar y… No, no pongáis esas caras: sí, le gustaba meditar._

_Este niño no era un genio en sus estudios, ni tampoco era un zoquete, pero había algo que le podía aún más que el temor a hablar con un desconocido: le daban miedo los wookiees._

_Sí, habéis oído bien, niñas. He dicho «los wookiees». En sus apenas diez años de vida, sólo había visto uno, un wookiee que formaba parte del Alto Consejo Jedi… ¿habéis oído hablar acerca del maestro Tyvokka? Pues él era, el único wookiee que ese niño había visto. Y le tenía un pánico atroz._

_Un día, así de repente, la Fuerza se llevó al maestro Zom Edina. Era un maestro de Iniciados muy mayor, muy pero que muy mayor, que entre otros enseñaba a dar sus primeros pasos en la Fuerza a aquel niño tímido y a sus hermanos de clan. Sucedió al mediodía y… ¿qué pasa? Ah, ya sé. No os preocupéis, niñas, el maestro Sinube aún tiene mucha vida por delante._

_Como iba diciendo… un día, cuando ese niño tenía diez años, el maestro Edina se hizo uno con la Fuerza. Aquella tarde fue la más dura que pudiesen nunca recordar los miembros de aquel clan, pues por supuesto se les obligó a continuar con sus clases. Y fue el maestro Tyvokka quien, de manera excepcional, continuó esa tarde las enseñanzas de la Forma Primera, en el punto en el que el maestro Edina lo había dejado el día anterior._

_¿Os imagináis lo que pasó entonces? Exacto, aquel niño tuvo tanto miedo que aquella fue la peor clase de su vida. No entendía sus palabras, aún era incapaz de comprender el lenguaje de los wookiees; se asustó y se puso muy nervioso, todo cuanto hizo aquella tarde le salió mal. A partir de entonces, si bien su clan pasó a contar con la maestra Ieraz Stako (¿la conocéis? Sigue tutelando iniciados), ese niño se dio cuenta de que veía demasiado a menudo al maestro Tyvokka. Era como si supiera _siempre _donde estaba el pequeño iniciado._

_¿Os suena de algo? Yo creo que sí. ¿Sabéis quien era, por aquél entonces, Padawan del maestro Tyvokka? Oh, no, Krenia, en absoluto. Qué va, la Maestra Buwasy Kue ya era Dama. Me refiero a su último Padawan. ¡Eso es, Fen! Muy bien, lo has acertado: era el maestro Plo Koon. Y me alegra oír que lo pronuncias sin temor. Por fin._

_Sí, sé de lo que hablo. Sé que tenéis, o teníais, mucho miedo a los kel dor. Y como imagino que estaréis deduciendo, os habréis dado cuenta de que no era casualidad de que _siempre_ estuviera donde vosotras. Todos los Caballeros, hayan adquirido o no el rango de Maestro dentro de la Orden, se parecen tanto a sus maestros como un niño a sus padres. Sí, pequeñas: el maestro Plo Koon ha estado haciendo con vosotras exactamente lo mismo que años atrás vio hacer a su maestro._

_¿Pero qué pasó con aquel niño? Como iba diciendo, el maestro Tyvokka empezó a cruzarse por su camino demasiado a menudo y un día, casi un año después de la muerte del maestro Edina, sucedió algo inesperado: el sistema Kashyyyk se unió a la República Galáctica._

_Y digo inesperado porque los wookiees, hasta hacía poco, se negaban a entrar, a pesar de que si lo hacían podrían contar con toda la protección posible contra sus vecinos los trandoshanos, que tantas y tantas veces en la historia les han esclavizado. Los wookiees son muy suyos, y como ya de por sí son muy fuertes, no toleran la ayuda de nadie... pero ésa otra historia._

_Así, de repente, el sistema Kashyyyk se unió a la República y el reciente elegido senador Krulowwa (creo que sigue siendo el senador de Kashyyyk) se ofreció voluntario para colaborar con los Jedi en las enseñanzas de… ah, sí, ya sabéis por dónde voy, ¿verdad?_

_Y cuando ese pequeño mejor estaba, por fin, aceptando al senador, Krulowwa sufrió un atentado. Por fortuna, en aquella ocasión no hubo que lamentar nada, y muy pronto se detuvo a los culpables, un grupo de trandoshanos que estaban completamente en contra de la entrada de Kashyyyk a la República, y eso que Trandosha tampoco formaba parte. Ni siquiera hoy en día…_

_Durante ese día y los siguientes, mientras Krulowwa luchaba por su vida (porque, si bien no falleció, estuvo bastante grave), aquel niño comprendió todo lo que había hecho mal hasta entonces. Buscó al maestro Tyvokka y le pidió perdón, y desde entonces las cosas ya no fueron iguales. Según Tyvokka, podría haber llegado a ser su Padawan si no fuera porque ya tenía uno; aún así, mantuvieron una muy buena relación hasta su muerte._

_Espero que hayáis aprendido algo con esta historia, pequeñas. Ahora salid a meditar, que siempre es bueno: os despejará la mente._

* * *

La historia del profesor Sloon dejó a Krenia Krynda y a Fen Comata con la boca abierta. Gol Sloon, con una sonrisa afable, volvió a repetir que salieran a meditar y que entonces sabrían qué hacer.

— Si queréis, puedo meditar con vosotras —añadió—. No soy Caballero, pero sigo meditando. Siempre me gustó.

«Lo sabía», pensó Krenia.

— Maestro Sloon…

— Dime, Krenia.

— Ese niño… ¿era twi'lek?

Fen miraba expectante, sin duda ella también se lo imaginaba.

Gol Sloon cerró los ojos antes de contestar. Sonrió.

— Y aún conservaba intactos sus lekku.

* * *

No sabía si la historia de la niñez de Gol Sloon había hecho mella en Fen Comata, pero por lo que a ella respectaba, sí. Y mientras meditaba, no pudo parar de pensar en ello.

El profesor de cálculo al final no las acompañó, sino que prefirió mantener una charla tranquila con Brial Delpin. Ahora las dos niñas estaban solas, en la habitación de los Bergruufta, con los ojos cerrados y las piernas cruzadas, cada una meditando lo mejor que podían.

Krenia ni se dio cuenta de que aquella era la primera vez en su vida que meditaba por su cuenta, sin que fuese una de las cinco veces obligatorias del día.

En su mente se agolparon un torbellino de recuerdos y emociones. Lotu Gung chillando, el maestro Plo Koon echándole bronca por correr, el funeral de Buwasy Kue, el «¡fue un accidente!» de Lotu, Dah Bar, la explosión, Fen sangrando en el suelo, Gol Sloon, las enseñanzas de Tera Sinube, Kabe Aikel saltando al escritorio…

«Tampoco yo».

Krenia dio un respingo. Abrió los ojos, sintiendo el corazón latir a mil por hora. Muy lentamente se masajeó un lek, mientras se recuperaba. Miró a Fen, la chiquilla tenía los ojos cerrados, apretándolos con fuerza, sin duda estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para concentrarse.

De repente, la pequeña híbrida palideció. En su caso, su piel habitualmente azul se había vuelto de un azul muchísimo más claro, casi del color del cielo. Abrió los ojos muy lentamente.

— Krenia —musitó, con un hilo de voz.

Estaba temblando.

— ¿Fen? —Krenia parpadeó— ¿Q-Qué ocurre?

— Lo he visto —susurró—. Van a matar a Korsan Rung.


	6. Insensatez

«A veces ser un buen soldado significa hacer  
lo que uno cree que es correcto. Es por  
eso que somos superiores a los droides».  
Faro Argyus, TCW 1x09 — Manto de Oscuridad

**6. Insensatez**

Las dos niñas se pusieron en pie y echaron a correr. No necesitaron hablarse, ambas sabían qué hacer.

No hicieron caso al maestro Dolnass cuando éste les gritó qué hacían, no escucharon a la bibliotecaria Jocasta Nu cuando ésta les increpó que no corrieran, ni tampoco obedecieron al maestro Krell, un corpulento besalisko, cuando éste bramó «¡quietas!».

El Maestro Yoda les había dicho en una ocasión que él estaría si necesitaban hablar. Pues bien, eso es lo que necesitaban en ese preciso instante, hablar. Krenia no había dudado ni un instante de las palabras de Fen. «Van a matar a Korsan Rung», había dicho. ¿Qué diferencia podía haber entre visionar eso y su sueño? Por ese motivo las niñas corrían, sin hacer caso a nadie, en dirección a la aguja central, donde se encontraba la habitación del maestro Yoda, así como la sala del Consejo.

Pero justo cuando giraron una esquina, chocaron con el maestro Plo Koon, que venía andando en dirección contraria. Krenia no tuvo tiempo de pararse a pensar si encontrarse con él era pura casualidad o si estaba repitiendo lo que el ya fallecido maestro Tyvokka había hecho con el profesor Gol Sloon.

— ¡Eh, cuidado! —exclamó— ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Antaño, las dos niñas habrían pegado un grito y se habrían ido por el otro lado. O eso, o bien se habrían quedado congeladas en el sitio. Mas aquella no era una de esas veces, ya no. Las niñas gritaron, sí, pero no por miedo.

— ¡Maestro Koon, maestro Koon!

— ¡Necesitamos ayuda! —chilló Fen.

Koon no era Yoda, pero era otro miembro del Alto Consejo. Podía ayudar.

— ¡Por favor! —pidió Krenia.

— ¡Maestro!

El maestro keldorian se irguió. Las miró fijamente (o eso creían las niñas, habida cuenta de que no se podía saber con certeza) y, después, simplemente, se marchó.

— ¡No! —gimieron las pequeñas.

A su mente, entonces sí, acudió una cita del profesor Gol Sloon: «Sí, pequeñas: el maestro Plo Koon ha estado haciendo con vosotras exactamente lo mismo que años atrás vio hacer a su maestro». ¿Significaba eso que ahora, una vez superado el miedo, ya no les iba a hacer caso?

— No se vaya, Maestro, por favor —imploró Fen—. Van a matar al representante Korsan Rung.

Krenia vio esperanza: Plo Koon se había detenido.

— Por favor —pidió—. Ya sé que no hemos sido las mejores personas y…

Plo Koon interrumpió a Krenia, ignorándola por completo.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

— Van a matar al representante Korsan Rung.

El maestro Plo Koon no dijo nada. Permaneció unos instantes en silencio, hasta que al final miró al frente, más allá de donde se encontraban Fen Comata y Krenia Krynda (haciendo que las chiquillas se volteasen, viendo entonces que se acercaba Saesee Tiin), y comentó:

— Tengo mucho que hacer. El Maestro Tiin os ayudará.

Y, sin más, las dejó.

— Pero…

Los lekku de Krenia temblaron ligeramente, la twi'lek se sentía muy apenada por la negativa de Plo Koon. Saesee Tiin, al mismo tiempo, llegó a su altura.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Fen se puso histérica.

— ¡Maestro, Maestro! ¡Necesitamos ayuda!

— Calma, Iniciada Comata, calma.

— Maestro, por favor —pidió Krenia.

— ¡Maestro! —chilló Fen.

Saesee Tiin cerró los ojos un segundo.

— He dicho «calma» —Krenia apartó la mirada. Se llevó una mano al lek—. Calma, niñas —repitió Saesee Tiin. Krenia no cesó en su tic, Fen continuó gritando—. ¡He dicho «calma»!

Fen se calló y miró al maestro iktotchi con los ojos bien abiertos. Krenia se masajeó con más fuerza el lek izquierdo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Iniciada Comata? —antes de que la niña respondiera, el maestro Tiin miró a Krenia—. Quieta, Iniciada Krynda —Krenia obedeció, pero su mano siguió en el mismo sitio—. ¿No te haces daño cuando haces eso? —la respuesta era afirmativa, pero no respondió. Era un tic que la pequeña twi'lek no podía evitar—. Lo sabía.

Krenia parpadeó. «Oh, no, lo había olvidado». Los iktotchi podían leer la mente.

— Bien, ahora que ya estamos todos tranquilos… ¿me puedes explicar de una vez qué sucede, Iniciada Comata? ¿Por qué estáis tan histéricas?

— Van a matar a Korsan Rung —repitió, por enésima vez, la mitad pantorana, mitad tholothiana.

— ¿Cómo?

Fen titubeó.

— Eh… no sé… sólo sé que le van a matar y…

Saesee Tiin la interrumpió.

— No te estaba preguntado cómo le van a matar, sino _cómo _lo sabes.

— Ah —las mejillas de Fen se tiñeron de un ligero tono granate, el color que adquirían los rostros de los tholothianos cuando enrojecían—. Yo, bueno, es que…

Se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Fen Comata no era una niña tímida como Tyn-Pehd Nossee, pero desde luego sí era más introvertida que Krenia, y se ponía nerviosa con más facilidad, bloqueándose por completo. Krenia tenía su tic y Fen (y también Tyn) tenía esa característica. Por ello decidió ayudarla.

— Maestro Tiin, léale la mente —pidió—. Ella lo vio todo.

El maestro iktotchi volvió a cerrar los ojos.

— Ya lo sé, Iniciada Krynda —respondió secamente. Krenia se quedó cabizbaja. Tiin se volvió hacia Fen Comata—. Sé que has visto algo, pequeña, pero tienes que ser tú quien me lo diga, no tienes que esperar a que alguien lo averigüe por ti.

— Ya, es que…

— ¿Habrías esperado entonces a que tu amiga lo dijera por ti? —hizo un ademán a Krenia, la aludida hizo una mueca (en realidad ella también pensaba que al final quizá tendría que haberlo dicho ella). Tiin la ignoró—. Eso no puede ser, Iniciada Comata. A ver, otra vez: ¿qué sucede?

— Que van a…

Saesee Tiin negó con la cabeza.

— Eso ya lo has dicho.

— Pero si le ha preguntado lo mismo —Krenia se cruzó de brazos.

— Silencio.

— Sí, Maestro…

Fen Comata respiró hondo.

— Lo he visto, Maestro. No sé cómo, pero lo he visto. Era como si estuviera aquí —hizo un gesto con la mano—, el representante Rung y entonces le disparaban y yo, bueno… no sé más… —se mordió el labio—. ¡Maestro…!

Saesee Tiin se arrodilló delante de Fen Comata.

— Lo has hecho muy bien, Iniciada Comata —la niña sonrió—. Eso es una visión de lo que podría suceder —Krenia y Fen se irguieron. Cruzaron miradas y después miraron al maestro Tiin, con el miedo perceptible en sus rostros—. He dicho «podría», no «va». No he dicho que vaya a pasar, sino que podría ser.

— No entiendo —confesó Krenia. Al ver la mirada del maestro Tiin, la niña se echó hacia atrás—. Perdón.

— No pasa nada, Iniciada Krynda —la pequeña le miró sin comprender—. Es completamente normal que no entiendas algo y lo preguntes, para eso estamos los Maestros —Krenia sonrió, pero la sonrisa se esfumó de su cara cuando el maestro Tiin continuó—. Lo único es que me sorprende bastante lo mucho que te gusta interrumpir a los demás y...

— Pero si yo no…

— Como ahora.

Krenia abrió la boca para protestar, pero no dijo nada. Suspiró y murmuró: «Sí, Maestro. Perdón, Maestro».

— Iniciada Comata —dijo después Saesee Tiin—, Iniciada Krynda, venid conmigo: es mejor que hablemos en otro lugar, más cómodos.

Las niñas se miraron confundidas. Minutos después lo comprendieron.

El Maestro Tiin las había llevado, otra vez, a la sala del Consejo.

* * *

Al contrario que el día anterior, en aquella ocasión la sala del Consejo estaba prácticamente vacía: tan sólo el maestro Windu, el maestro cereano (Krenia aún no sabía cómo se llamaba), un zabrak que tampoco sabía quién era y la maestra Gallia, a quien Krenia no conocía cuando le habló en el funeral, pero ahora sí.

Saesee Tiin las instó a caminar hasta el centro de la sala, de cara hacia Mace Windu, mientras él ocupaba su sillón habitual.

— El otro día un sueño, ahora una visión —dijo el maestro iktotchi, nada más sentarse—. El maestro Yoda tenía razón.

Mace Windu asintió.

— Sí, así es.

Y así, sin más, los cinco maestros presentes se pusieron a hablar. «¿Qué hago aquí?», pensó Krenia. Miró a Fen, a ver si la mitad tholothiana, mitad pantorana sabía algo. Obviamente, no lo sabía tampoco, y por eso se encogió de hombros. Justo cuando Krenia empezaba a pensar que si abandonaban la sala probablemente los maestros ni se darían cuenta, Mace Windu se dirigió a ellas:

— Sin duda, algo extraño hay alrededor de todo esto —Krenia murmuró «mmm…» sin saber qué decir—. Primero el asesinato del senador Bar, después la acusación al representante Rung y, ahora… —las chiquillas le miraron expectantes. «¿Y ahora?», pensó Krenia—. Decídmelo vosotras, iniciadas: ¿ahora qué?

Krenia y Fen intercambiaron miradas.

— No sé, Maestro —confesó Krenia—. Lo siento.

Le sorprendió ver que el maestro Windu sonreía.

— No te disculpes —Krenia negó con la cabeza. Windu se dirigió a Fen—. ¿Iniciada Comata?

Fen se encogió.

— No lo sé… —Windu arqueó una ceja—. Eh… van a matar al representante Rung —añadió después, dudosa—. Y, bueno…

Mace Windu la interrumpió.

— Eso es todo lo que necesitaba oír.

— Oh… bueno…

Krenia recordó algo.

— ¿Y mi sueño? ¿Qué pasa con mi sueño?

— Creo recordar que _ya_ nos explicaste tu sueño, Iniciada Krynda —intervino el maestro cereano. Krenia bajó la mirada—. ¿O es que recuerdas algo más?

— No, Maestro… —iba a decir su nombre, pero como no lo sabía, se calló y su frase quedó a medias.

El maestro cereano se dio cuenta porque nada más oír el tono de la niña, comentó:

— Mundi. Ki-Adi-Mundi.

Los lekku de Krenia vibraron levemente.

— Perdón, Maestro Mundi.

— En el futuro deberíais, las dos, conocernos. Toda la Orden conoce a su Consejo. Recordadlo.

— Sí, Maestro Mundi —susurraron las dos niñas al unísono.

Mace Windu retomó la palabra. Las niñas se irguieron sólo con escuchar su voz.

— Pero no estábamos hablando sobre eso. Iniciada Comata, ¿nos puedes explicar exactamente cuál fue tu visión?

Fen Comata vaciló un instante antes de hablar. Cuando terminó de contar lo que sabía, su respiración se aceleró.

— ¡Maestro! —gritó, sin poderlo evitar—. ¡Hay que hacer algo! ¡Ellos van…! ¡Ellos van a…!

— Cálmate, Iniciada Comata.

— ¡Pero, Maestro!

Krenia vio como el maestro Windu le hacía un gesto con la cabeza. La twi'lek captó al instante lo que el maestro Mace Windu le ordenaba: pasó un brazo por detrás de Fen y murmuró «tranquila, Fen».

— Habéis hecho bien en venir a nosotros —continuó Mace Windu—. Ambas: tanto Comata hoy, como Krynda ayer —Krenia sonrió—. Ahora nos ocuparemos nosotros, reuniremos al Consejo al completo y…

Por una vez, no fue Krenia quien interrumpió a Windu, sino Fen Comata.

— Pero, Maestro, ¿qué pasará?

Mace Windu cruzó una significativa mirada con el maestro Mundi.

— Nosotros nos ocuparemos —respondió.

— No le pasará nada al representante Rung —añadió Ki-Adi-Mundi.

— Pero…

— No le pasará nada —insistió Mundi—. Ya podéis marcharos.

Sin rechistar, las niñas respondieron «sí, Maestro», hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la sala.

Al girar la esquina vieron venir, en dirección contraria, al maestro Plo Koon. Krenia creyó que el kel dor haría como si no estuvieran, pero al pasar por su lado preguntó:

— ¿Todo bien?

— Sí, Maestro.

Una vez desapareció de su vista, sin embargo, Krenia escuchó a Fen murmurar:

— No.

* * *

Por fin, tras entrevistarse con el Consejo, Fen Comata y Krenia Krynda regresaron a sus clases. Fen se marchó con los sanadores, mientras Krenia se encontró con una clase de rodiano ya empezada.

El profesor Cevva Prevaro, un rodiano cuya piel era de una tonalidad amarillo verdoso, se cruzó de brazos al verla entrar.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —estaba tan enfadado que olvidó completamente utilizar la lengua de los rodianos, la suya propia—. Te he hecho una pregunta, Krenia: ¿dónde estabas?

— Hablando con el Consejo Jedi.

Cevva Prevaro parpadeó y descruzó los brazos. Su rostro era el vivo retrato del desconcierto.

— ¿Perdón?

— _Eskenka_… _eskenka_ _ka _Jedi _Konsil_.

El profesor Prevaro volvió a parpadear. Después susurró «oh» seguido de un «vaya» y no dijo nada más. Al menos, no de eso, porque se volvió hacia Krenia nuevamente y exclamó.

— _Fna ho_ _eske_ «_eskenka_»: «_eskenka_» _koru_ _n_c_htnka_.

Krenia sonrió nerviosa y se disculpó. «Eskenka», tal y como el profesor Prevaro apuntó, significaba «hablar» (y también «decir»), con lo cual era un «nchtnka», es decir, un verbo. Para convertir un verbo en gerundio había un prefijo específico, pero Krenia no se acordaba. Y tampoco tenía muchos ánimos para recordarlo: sólo podía pensar en Fen Comata, su visión y sus nervios. Tanto, que casi ni recordaba su sueño.

El profesor especificó cómo se decía, pero Krenia ni le escuchó. Después, el maestro Prevaro continuó explicando cómo los civiles rodianos se expresaban a la hora de ir a comprar, según cada tipo de establecimiento. Krenia hizo un gran esfuerzo por prestar atención.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —alguien susurró a su izquierda.

Krenia se quedó unos segundos confundida, preguntándose si realmente había oído algo, cuando volvió a escuchar la voz y, entonces sí, se dio cuenta de que se trataba del kiffar Shofilan Tes, que también estudiaba rodiano.

Shofilan Tes era una de las poquísimas personas que la creyeron cuando defendió la inocencia de Korsan Rung.

— Después —pidió Krenia.

Cuando se acabó la clase, sin embargo, no se lo contó. Primero, porque era la hora de la segunda meditación, que realizaron solos junto a Cevva Prevaro; segundo, porque una vez se acabó la meditación, en vez de explicarle, le pidió que la acompañase.

Juntos fueron a buscar a Cara Vorz, quien aún meditaba al finalizar sus clases de durosiano. Cara, al igual que Shofilan, había estado de parte de Krenia.

Mientras esperaban a la mirialana, Krenia se dio cuenta de que Brial Delpin, que también estudiaba durosiano, la miraba con los ojos entornados. Simuló no darse cuenta.

Una vez juntos, los tres —Cara y Shofilan siguiendo a Krenia— salieron hacia los patios exteriores. Una vez allí, no tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo, ya que muy pronto aparecieron Fen Comata, Tyn-Pehd Nossee y Tozan Tirch, los últimos tres que faltaban para completar el reducido grupo de personas que se unieron al bando de apoyo a Korsan Rung.

Al verles, Fen Comata no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente.

— Bien —suspiró la joven híbrida poco después—. Gracias por apoyarme a mí también.

Cuando el kiffar Shofilan Tes quiso saber qué ocurría, alegando que Krenia le tenía demasiado tiempo en ascuas, la aludida cruzó la mirada con Fen y ésta última, simplemente, dijo:

— Tenemos que hacer algo.

* * *

Apenas un par de minutos les habían bastado a Fen Comata y Krenia Krynda para explicar la situación a Cara Vorz, Shofilan Tes, Tyn-Pehd Nossee y Tozan Tirch. Éste último ahora iba de un lado para otro, murmurando por lo bajo cosas como «qué locura» o «estáis locas».

— No estamos locas —dijo al fin Krenia, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Quieres parar ya, Tozan? Eres sospechoso.

El nikto resopló.

— Más sospechoso es que otros vean una parte de un clan sin el resto —Krenia puso los ojos en blanco: cuando Tozan se ponía en modo «queja» se ponía insoportable—. ¿Y cuál es el plan, Fen?

La aludida se escandalizó.

— Aquí no, Tozan, que nos oirán.

Tozan volvió a resoplar, pero en aquella ocasión no dijo nada. Quien sí lo hizo fue el otro chico del grupo, el kiffar Shofilan Tes, alegando que si no habían tenido reparos en hablar de lo que estaba pasando, tampoco deberían tenerlo para explicar su plan.

— Y, además —añadió—, yo quisiera saber algo: ¿por qué sólo nos lo habéis dicho a nosotros y no a nadie más?

Krenia volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Es que no era obvio? Movió sus lekku de tal forma que el lek derecho llegó a apoyarse en el hombro. Casi nunca los movía de aquella forma, para expresar sentimientos y/o emociones bastaba con los habituales vaivenes de las colas a la espalda; sabía, sin embargo, que así llamaría la atención de sus hermanos de clan, y por ello exageró el movimiento.

Funcionó perfectamente, porque inmediatamente Shofilan Tes inquirió:

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo raro?

Krenia no vaciló.

— Sí.

La pequeña twi'lek explicó que contar la situación no era algo extraño (incluso comentar que tenían que hacer algo para remediar lo inevitable), habida cuenta de que seguramente más personas estarían hablando de ello. Lo raro sería ponerse a hablar de la idea que Fen Comata tenía en mente para solucionarlo, pues aquél no era ni el momento ni el lugar: seguían en los patios exteriores, sentados en unas escalinatas, y si bien no tenían compañía cerca, exceptuando por unos Padawan a lo lejos, era muy fácil que apareciera alguien pronto.

A continuación, procedió a contar qué era lo que Shofilan había dicho que provocó su exagerado movimiento.

— Vosotros sois los únicos que creísteis en mí.

Shofilan Tes se quedó con la boca abierta. Ninguno de los niños supo qué decir, incluso Tozan Tirch se quedó completamente quieto en el sitio.

Verlos a todos tan quietos era el momento idóneo. Se dirigió a Fen.

— Oye Fen, ¿y dónde crees que podríamos ir para hablar?

La híbrida se lo pensó unos segundos.

— No hay tiempo para buscar un lugar para explicar —Tozan ya estaba haciendo una mueca, como si estuviera pensando «¿y ahora sí lo dirás?», cuando Fen prosiguió—. Esta noche. Saldremos esta noche, cuando los demás se duerman. El Con…

Tyn se mostró horrorizada.

— ¿Esta noche? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, interrumpiendo la frase de su amiga.

— Sí, esta noche. El Consejo no va a hacer nada. Tendremos que hacerlo nosotros.

Krenia asintió, no podía estar más de acuerdo. Los diminutos cuernecitos de la cara de Tyn-Pehd, por el contrario, se tornaron blancos; los weequay palidecían de aquella manera.

— P-p-p-ero —tartamudeó— n-n-no p-podemos.

Fen Comata se cruzó de brazos.

— Sí, podemos.

— Y lo haremos —añadió Krenia—. Yo estoy con Fen, ¿y vosotros? —los niños cruzaron miradas— ¿Apoyáis a Fen?

— P-pero…

Al mismo tiempo que Tyn susurraba, el nikto Tozan Tirch se irguió y exclamó sin dudar:

— ¡Sí! ¡Yo sí!

La sonrisa de Fen Comata fue tan amplia que hasta se le vio el agujero donde hasta hacía pocos días había un diente de leche. Tozan también sonrió.

Cara Vorz se pasó una mano por su cabello oscuro, con nerviosismo. A pesar de ser mirialana, no seguía las tradiciones de su pueblo (como sí hacía Liura Karsi, la otra mirialana del clan Bergruufta) y no se cubría la cabeza.

— No sé, es que… —bajó la mano hasta la nuca—. Es que no se puede…

— Sí que se puede —insistió Fen—. Escucha Cara, si no lo hacemos… ¡le matarán!

La mirialana apartó la mirada.

— Visto así… —Krenia arqueó una ceja. ¿Eso era un sí o era un no?— Sí, vale.

Los lekku de Krenia oscilaron; el lek derecho, que aún seguía en su hombro, se levantó ligeramente. La niña lo colocó a su espalda con la mano y miró a Fen, la chiquilla se mostraba cada vez más contenta.

Sólo quedaban Tyn-Pehd Nossee y Shofilan Tes. La weequay apartó la vista cuando se dirigieron a ella, pero el pequeño kiffar les miró muy serio y, cruzándose de brazos, exclamó:

— Os vais a meter en un buen lío.

— ¿Os? —preguntó Fen—. ¿No me apoyas?

— Os enviarán a los Campos Agrícolas… Mira tú por dónde —miró a Krenia—, te podrías encontrar con Lotu Gung.

Krenia abrió la boca para protestar. Iba a decir «¡no nos llevarán a los Campos Agrícolas!», mas no emitió sonido alguno, pues Shofilan Tes prosiguió:

— Estoy dentro.

Tozan soltó una carcajada y le pasó la mano por el hombro.

— ¡Así se habla!

— Yo no…

La euforia de los dos niños —y de las chicas que les acompañaban— duró poco. Todos miraron a Tyn-Pehd Nossee.

— ¿Tyn? —inquirió Fen.

«No, por favor», imploró Krenia, para sí.

— No puedo —su voz era un susurro. Miró a Fen directamente a los ojos—. Lo siento Fen, no puedo.

La weequay no miró a nadie a la cara después de aquello. Poco después musitó «lo siento» y se marchó.

* * *

El resto del día transcurrió sin incidentes. Por la tarde todos estuvieron muy atentos al profesor Osso durante las clases de huttés, se concentraron como nunca durante todas las sesiones meditativas que quedaban y no dijeron ni una palabra ni durante la cena ni a la hora del baño.

Krenia vio a Tyn-Pehd, que no les había dirigido la palabra (ni siquiera a su mejor amiga Fen Comata), hablando con Dagrasi Takta durante la cena, y más tarde les volvió a ver cuando se estaban bañando. A la twi'lek le entró un pánico atroz: ¿y si Tyn le había contado a Dagrasi todo?

Puestos a elegir, prefería que se enterase Dagrasi antes que cualquier otra persona (como por ejemplo, Addath), a fin de cuentas el togruta era el único que no se había posicionado ante nadie… aún así, esperaba que no le hubiera dicho nada.

Estirada en la estera, no pudo dejar de darle vueltas. «¿Y si se lo ha dicho? No, Tyn no nos delataría… pero, ¿y si lo ha hecho?». Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió un instante para fijarse en el aqualish Dindo Boml, que esa noche dormía a su derecha: Dindo había empezado a roncar sonoramente. «No sabía que Dindo roncaba…». Cerró los ojos nuevamente.

Más allá de Dindo escuchó un gemido y el sonido de una estera cuando alguien, en sueños, se movía sobre ella. «Ged'ir», pensó, sintiendo una punzada de dolor. Todavía le dolía que la twi'lek _rutian_ no le hubiera apoyado.

El arcona Dolom Iz empezó a murmurar palabras sin sentido en su lengua natal y Sleestiu Ondo-ta se dio la vuelta en la estera. Las respiraciones se escuchaban cada vez más acompasadas y Krenia empezaba a sentir que se estaba muy bien allí. Le entró sueño. Reprimió las ganas de bostezar. Los párpados se le hacían cada vez más pesados sobre los ojos cerrados. Ya no oía nada, ¡qué bien se estaba!

Y, de pronto, sintió a alguien encima suyo, tapándole la boca con la mano. Abrió los ojos como platos, sintiendo los lekku golpear la estera al moverse como locos por el susto. El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de tan rápido que le latía. Enfrente suyo, la mirialana Cara Vorz se llevó un dedo a los labios.

Se incorporó, sujetándose un lek. En vez de masajeárselo nerviosa, como siempre hacía, simplemente lo agarró. No se cambió la túnica (en realidad, nadie lo hizo) y salió de la habitación, con mucho cuidado de no pisar a nadie, con la mano libre en el pecho. Hasta que no estuvieron en el pasillo no se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado las protecciones de la cabeza. No fue la única: Fen Comata olvidó completamente recoger su tocado tholothiano, y cuando la niña hizo amago de volver a la habitación a buscarlo, el kiffar Shofilan Tes y el nikto Tozan Tirch la sujetaron cada uno de un brazo.

* * *

Al contrario de lo que Krenia se temía, el camino hasta el hangar fue sencillísimo, ya que no encontraron absolutamente a nadie por el camino. Tozan protestó porque ni Fen ni Krenia explicaron nada, pero las niñas no le prestaron la más mínima atención.

Una vez en el hangar, sin embargo, Fen se volvió hacia los demás y, tras suspirar profundamente, murmuró en voz baja:

— Escuchadme bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer…

Krenia se apartó del grupo para vigilar que no viniera nadie. No importaba no escuchar a Fen, pues ya sabía qué tenía en mente la mitad pantorana, mitad tholothiana. Además de ver como alguien disparaba al representante Korsan Rung, Comata fue capaz de dilucidar algo más en su visión: reconoció el Senado. No era capaz de asegurar que se tratase del despacho de Dah Bar, pero estaba segura de que era el Senado.

Y era allí a dónde irían, ya que nadie les había hecho caso y no podían permitir que Korsan Rung fuese asesinado.

Los lekku de Krenia se tensaron y la niña palideció: vio una sombra en la esquina. «Es mi imaginación, es mi imaginación», se dijo. Pero sabía que no lo era. Ahogó un grito y se metió dentro a toda prisa, cerrando la puerta todo lo silenciosa que pudo, sin dejar de ir rápido. Los demás se dieron cuenta de inmediato, porque se callaron al instante.

Krenia empezó a masajearse un lek. Nadie dijo nada. Los segundos fueron pasando. Los niños empezaron a cruzar miradas. «Tal vez sí que era mi imaginación», caviló. Pensó en susurrarlo a los otros, cuando una voz al otro lado de la puerta le hizo dar un respingo.

— No ha sido tu imaginación —Krenia abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer la voz de Sanfee Diis—. Abre la puerta.

Fen negó con la cabeza.

— Abre la puerta —insistió. Hablaba con voz pausada, como si no estuvieran haciendo nada malo—. Sé que estás ahí. Tú y otros cuatro niños. Abre.

Cara Vorz cerró los ojos, asustada. Shofilan Tes se mordió el labio. Tozan Tirch empezó a comerse la uñas. Fen Comata trató de permanecer lo más casual posible, haciendo tirabuzones en su cabello. Nadie la miraba a ella. «Vete, Sanfee», se dijo. Sabía que el iktotchi le podía leer la mente. «Vete, por favor…».

— Si no abres la puerta, iré a despertar a mi maestro —Krenia parpadeó. «¿No viene de parte del maestro Dolnass?»—. Abre.

En silencio, Fen le imploró que no abriera, pero Krenia no pudo aguantar más. Tenía miedo de lo que pasaría si abría, pero más miedo tenía si no lo hacía, de modo que finalmente accedió.

Al otro lado de la puerta, el iktotchi Sanfee Diis la miró con los ojos entornados. Tenía los brazos cruzados y detrás de él había otras dos personas, dos adolescentes como él, ambos de ojos verdes: un cereano con una fina pelusilla marrón en el mentón y un humano con una coleta rubia. Sanfee hizo un rápido ademán hacia los dos.

— Padawans Ko-Aj y Madoc, amigos míos. Déjanos pasar, Krenia.

La twi'lek se hizo a un lado, apenada. Ko-Aj, el Padawan cereano, cerró la puerta tras él.

— ¿Qué estáis haciendo? —preguntó. Su voz era sorprendentemente grave.

— Os vimos en los patios exteriores —añadió Sanfee Diis—. Resultabais sospechosos.

— ¿Y nos habéis estado vigilando? —Tozan se cruzó de brazos.

El humano Madoc puso los ojos en blanco.

— Y encima se le suben los humos al enano —masculló, por su parte, Ko-Aj.

— ¡No soy un enano! —protestó Tozan Tirch— Ni se me suben los humos…

— Pues a mí sí que se me subían, y mucho, cuando tenía tu edad —comentó el Padawan Madoc—. Especialmente cuando quería ocultar algo.

No le dio tiempo a Tozan Tirch para replicar ya que el Padawan cereano, Ko-Aj, volvió a preguntar que qué estaban haciendo. Al no obtener respuesta, hizo una mueca burlona. Miró a Sanfee Diis. «Oh, no», pensó Krenia.

En menos tiempo de lo que tardaba en encenderse una piedra solar los tres Padawan ya sabían lo que los chiquillos tenían en mente.

— Estáis locos —Sanfee Diis negó con la cabeza—. Si a mí se me ocurriera eso, incluso ahora, mi maestro me mataría —al ver las caras de los niños se apresuró a matizar—. No me mataría, claro, me refiero a que mi castigo sería considerable.

Los otros dos Padawan estuvieron de acuerdo.

— Mi maestra no dudaría en enviarme a los Campos Agrícolas —dijo Ko-Aj—. La maestra Namlakk siempre dice que a la próxima me enviará a los Campos Agrícolas.

— La mía en cambio dice: «haz lo que consideres correcto, no lo que te digan que es correcto».

Ko-Aj y Sanfee pusieron la misma expresión irónica al mirar a Madoc.

— La maestra Oldessi tiene esa fama.

— El maestro Dolnass me dijo que tu maestra se acerca a lo que llaman «Jedi Gris» —añadió el iktotchi Sanfee Diis—. ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso, Madoc?

El muchacho rubio se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Tú qué crees, Sanfee?

Krenia, en silencio como el resto de los niños, miró a sus hermanos de clan. «¿Madoc nos va a ayudar?».

— Nadie os va a ayudar, Krenia —saltó Sanfee—. ¿Verdad, Madoc? ¿_Verdad_?

— Verdad —respondió Ko-Aj por él con aquella voz tan grave y potente que tenía—. Madoc, no seas como tu maestra.

El humano se encogió de hombros.

— Los Caballeros Jedi se parecen mucho a sus antiguos maestros.

«Todos los Caballeros, hayan adquirido o no el rango de Maestro dentro de la Orden, se parecen tanto a sus maestros como un niño a sus padres». Las palabras de Gol Sloon resonaron en su mente. Supo entonces que sí, que Madoc les iba a ayudar.

* * *

El bullicio de la gran ciudad-planeta no se detenía ni siquiera durante la noche, tal y como pudieron comprobar Krenia y Fen, que ya habían salido al exterior anteriormente. Los niños se dirigían al Senado, en secreto, en el interior de una lanzadera Jedi T-6, con el Padawan humano Madoc como única compañía.

Ni Ko-Aj ni Sanfee estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea y rehusaron ir con ellos.

— Esos dos —dijo, refiriéndose a Sanfee y Ko-Aj— tienen muchas ganas de ayudar en todo y salirse de lo… «normal» para un Jedi, pero son demasiado cobardes como para hacerlo. No dirán nada por eso.

— ¿Eres un «Jedi Gris»? —le preguntó Shofilan Tes, emocionado. El kiffar estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto—. ¿Igual que la maestra Myna Oldessi?

Madoc soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Conoces a mi maestra? —Shofilan abrió la boca para responder, pero Madoc no se lo permitió—. No, no soy un «Jedi Gris», pero mi maestra sí que lo es… o eso dicen. Yo sólo soy un Padawan.

— Un «Padawan Gris» —saltó Tozan Tirch.

Madoc volvió a reírse.

— Más o menos, sí. En mi clan había un nikto —añadió después—, pero era muy aburrido. He crecido con la idea equivocada…

— Pues menos mal que no conoce a Dagrasi —murmuró Krenia—. Si no pensaría diferente…

Madoc Glaw, pues así aseguró el humano que se llamaba, no estaba de acuerdo con que los niños actuasen de aquel modo porque estaba más que convencido que el Consejo Jedi habría tomado las medidas adecuadas, pero al mismo tiempo tenía una ligera duda. ¿Y sí, según él, sí que toman las medidas adecuadas, pero no tienen en cuenta la visión de Fen Comata en el Senado? Korsan Rung continuaba detenido por lo que, en teoría, no tendría que pasarle nada. Pero en la visión de Fen Comata se veía otra cosa y el muchacho dudaba.

A Krenia le gustó mucho que ese chico les hiciera caso e, incluso, llegó a pensar que no le desagradaría que fuese su maestro en el futuro.

— Probablemente será que sólo soy un Padawan —comentó Madoc en aquel instante—, pero no puedo evitar dudar… Además, aunque os dijera que no vendríais igual, y no pienso dejaros solos.

Fen, tímidamente, le dio las gracias. Madoc Glaw le restó importancia.

— De todas formas —agregó después—, tened en cuenta que a partir de ahora se hará lo que yo diga y —suspiró profundamente— cargaré con todas las culpas.

— ¡No…! —gimió Cara Vorz.

Madoc Glaw ignoró a la mirialana.

— El Consejo me echará una bronca descomunal, y seguramente la maestra Oldessi también… pero después me dirá que hice bien en seguir mis instintos, cosa que el Consejo no haría jamás.

— La idea del «Jedi Gris».

— Exacto, Shofilan —Madoc se había aprendido rápidamente los nombres de los cinco niños durante el trayecto—. Eso sí, sólo os aconsejo que sigáis esa idea si vuestro maestro ya es considerado un «Jedi Gris». Y, desde luego, no lo intentéis _jamás_ si vuestro maestro está en el Consejo. Mawa pagó muy caro el atreverse a desafiar al maestro Mundi…

No explicó ni a qué se refería Madoc ni quién era Mawa. Krenia se imaginó al lado de Mace Windu. «No, mejor no», se dijo. Reprimió un escalofrío: era mucho mejor imaginarse junto a un Madoc Glaw ya caballero.

En la lanzadera, a parte de ellos, había un astromecánico con programación femenina, verde y blanco. Por motivos que Krenia desconocía, Madoc Glaw decidió mantenerla en la lanzadera. En ese preciso instante, la droide silbó con fuerza, con nerviosismo. Cuando Madoc Glaw le preguntó que qué pasaba, llamándola M4, la astromecánica dio pequeños botecitos de un lado para otro, similar a lo que hacían las famosas unidades R2.

— Está bien, pásalo. Espero que no sea la maestra Oldessi…

M4 emitió, al contrario, un mensaje que, según ella, se estaba reproduciendo en esos momentos en la red holográfica, en la que un presentador de noticias no paraba de repetir una frase que hizo palidecer tanto a Krenia Krynda como al resto de los presentes en la lanzadera:

— El representante Korsan Rung ha escapado de prisión.

* * *

Cuando salieron de la lanzadera, en el hangar del senado, las miradas de Krenia Krynda y Fen Comata se desviaron inmediatamente al lugar dónde se había producido la explosión días atrás. Los lekku de la pequeña twi'lek oscilaron ligeramente al recordar al senador Bar aullando de dolor.

— Tengo un mal presentimiento —murmuró Madoc Glaw—. ¿Y los guardias?

Los niños miraron en derredor: ciertamente, no había ningún guardia. Aunque fuese de noche y, por lo tanto, no hubiese nadie trabajando (años después Krenia comprendería que aquella frase no era del todo cierta), _tenía_ que haber guardias. Y, sin embargo, no había nadie.

— Así que esto es lo que me espera cuando me toque acompañar iniciados al Senado…

Hizo una seña a los niños y la astromecánica, para que se quedasen en la lanzadera. Mas Fen Comata no hizo caso y se alejó antes que nadie; el resto de niños la siguieron.

— ¡Eh, no! —oyeron gritar a Madoc— ¡Esperad!

Cuando el muchacho les alcanzó les sermoneó.

— ¿Qué os he dicho acerca de que se haría lo que yo dijera?

— A mí me gusta más eso de hacer lo que creas correcto, no lo que te digan que es correcto.

Krenia sonrió ante las efectivas palabras del kiffar Shofilan Tes. Madoc Glaw parpadeó.

— ¿Y seguro que sólo tienes diez años?

— Sí, ¿por? —preguntó confundido el niño kiffar.

— Eh… por nada.

El instinto de Krenia (y, obviamente, también el de Fen) les instó a correr hacia el despacho del senador Bar.

— Oh sí —masculló Madoc Glaw—: tengo un mal presentimiento. ¡No corráis tanto!

* * *

Cuando vieron un cuerpo tirado en mitad del despacho, las dos niñas pegaron un grito. Madoc Glaw llegó corriendo justo después y encendió las luces.

Krenia detuvo de inmediato su involuntario gesto de masajearse con fuerza un lek al reconocer el cuerpo en color bronce: no era ningún ser vivo, sino TD-U7, el droide de protocolo del senador Bar. Sus ojos ambarinos ahora estaban completamente apagados y su cabeza ligeramente separada del resto del cuerpo. Le sobresalían unos cables y uno de ellos de vez en cuando chispeaba ligeramente.

Madoc Glaw se inclinó junto al droide, murmurando «mmm».

— Esto no me gusta —miró a los niños—. Creo que va siendo hora de que volváis y…

— ¡Allí hay algo! —exclamó Cara Vorz, interrumpiendo al Padawan y señalando al escritorio.

Instintivamente, Madoc Glaw encendió su sable, tan verde como sus ojos.

— ¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó— ¡Responde!

Lo único que se oyó fue un murmullo atemorizado. Krenia agudizó el oído: ya había oído esa voz antes. Miró a Fen, la híbrida tenía una expresión de desconcierto.

Madoc Glaw se fue acercando lentamente.

— Mejor será que salgas ahora o sino…

— ¡No, no! ¡No por favor!

Una persona diminuta surgió de detrás del ordenador del senador Bar, en el mismo escritorio. Una mujer anfibia, una zilkin, cuyos ojos naranjas sólo mostraban terror y que temblaba de pánico mientras, con las manos en alto, pedía clemencia.

Madoc Glaw parpadeó. Para cuando volvió a guardar su sable verde en el cinturón, Krenia y Fen ya estaban sobre ella.

— ¡Senadora Aikel! —gritaron a coro— ¡Senadora Aikel!

La mujer miró a las dos niñas, confundida.

— Pero si vosotras… —Krenia sonrió. Cruzó la mirada con Fen Comata, quien también sonreía, y después volvió a mirar a la senadora—. ¡Las niñas! ¡_Groa lea_, las niñas Jedi!

Madoc Glaw dio un paso al frente.

— Senadora, discúlpeme —pidió—. No sabía…

La senadora negó con la cabeza.

— No, es culpa mía, por venir así.

— Senadora, ¿qué ha pasado? —quiso saber Krenia.

— Eso me gustaría a mí saber —suspiró— Mira lo que le han hecho a U7, Dah no estaría nada contento...

Saltó del escritorio y anduvo hasta ponerse junto al droide. A Krenia no se le pasó por alto el cómo Madoc se cruzó de brazos, mirándola con los ojos entornados. «¿Fue ella?», pensó. Si Madoc la miraba así, sólo podía ser eso, ¿no? Tendrían que estar alerta.

— Sea quien haya sido, no podría obtener nunca lo que buscaba —examinó al droide—. Vaya un destrozo, con lo caros que son estos droides, casi más que uno lujoso…

— Senadora Aikel —intervino Madoc Glaw—, ¿nos podría explicar qué está haciendo aquí, de noche, a oscuras, en un despacho que no es el suyo, con un droide destrozado y cuando no hay guardias?

Kabe Aikel le miró con la boca abierta. «Si yo dijera eso me mandarían a callar», pensó Krenia.

— Le he hecho una pregunta, Senadora —la aludida apartó la mirada. Madoc insistió—. ¿Una niñas chillan y usted se esconde? ¿Tanto miedo le tiene a unas niñas?—A Krenia le pareció que la zilkin murmuraba «no», pero no estaba segura—. ¿Por qué se escondía a oscuras, qué ocultaba? —hizo un ademán a los niños— ¿Ha visto a estos niños? ¿Sabe lo que están haciendo aquí? Están investigando, ¿sabe el qué?

Kabe Aikel respondió en un murmullo, sin mirar al Padawan a la cara.

— Investigan la muerte de Dah.

Madoc Glaw se cruzó de brazos.

— Muy lista. ¿Por qué no hay guardias?

— No lo sé…

— ¿Qué le pasó al droide? ¿Quién le hizo esto?

— No lo sé…

Madoc suspiró profundamente.

— ¿Mató a Dah Bar?

De nuevo, Kabe Aikel apartó la vista. Sin ningún tipo de consideración, Madoc Glaw se agachó y se inclinó hacia la senadora. Ésta abrió los ojos como platos y dio un paso atrás.

— Se-na-do-ra A-i-kel.

— No…

— ¿Perdón?

Kabe Aikel suspiró.

— Yo no fui —Madoc Glaw enarcó una ceja—. Yo no maté a Dah, lo juro, muchacho.

Fen Comata dio un paso al frente.

— Senadora, ¿sabe que van a…? —Madoc le puso una mano delante—. Pero…

El humano ignoró la súplica de Fen, quien Krenia sabía que iba a decir «¿sabe que van a matar a Korsan Rung?». Tras interrumpir a la híbrida, se inclinó nuevamente a la senadora.

— Si usted no ha sido, ¿entonces quién? —la senadora volvió a apartar la mirada— Porque lo sabe. Usted lo sabe. Sabe quién ha sido.

Krenia miraba alternativamente a ambos, no sabía qué pensar. De pronto, un pensamiento cruzó su mente. «¿No habrá sido Korsan Rung, verdad?». Sólo faltaría que después de todo, él sí fuera el culpable.

Segundos después, Krenia descubrió que Madoc Glaw pensaba lo mismo.

— ¿Fue Korsan Rung?

* * *

La diminuta zilkin daba vueltas en círculos. Murmuraba cosas en lengua básica, pero había palabras concretas que las susurraba en una lengua completamente desconocida para Krenia y los demás presentes: la suya propia.

Madoc Glaw no tuvo ningún reparo en reconocer que aún así no se fiaba del todo de las palabras de la senadora. Cuando volvió a preguntar por la falta de guardias o por el destrozo del droide, la senadora hizo ver que no le escuchaba; cuando cuestionó acerca de su aparición nocturna, la mujer le espetó que ellos también estaban de noche, y no cambió un ápice su expresión cuando Fen, esa vez sí, relató a trompicones su visión; y cuando el Padawan humano inquirió acerca de quién era el culpable, Aikel se detuvo un momento y exclamó:

— Dah estaba equivocado.

No dijo nada más. Glaw hizo amago de recogerla del suelo, por lo que la pequeña zilkin se echó para atrás. Segundos después, se inclinó hacia Fen Comata al escuchar a ésta hablar de nuevo.

— ¿Dónde está el otro droide?

Kabe Aikel entornó los ojos.

— Lo tengo yo. Ahora es mío.

— ¿Dónde está ese droide ahora?

— En mi casa.

Nada más contestar, apartó la mirada. Incluso una niña de diez años como Krenia Krynda se dio cuenta de que mentía. Y no fue la única, ya que escuchó como Tozan Tirch llegaba a murmurar «mentirosa».

— Senadora, es hora de volver.

— ¡No! —no pudo evitar gritar Fen Comata— ¡Le matarán!

Krenia, Cara, Shofilan y Tozan asintieron: todos estaban completamente de acuerdo.

— No —musitó Kabe Aikel—. Eso no pasará porque Korsan…

Madoc Glaw la interrumpió.

— Korsan Rung ha escapado de prisión.

La senadora se quedó estupefacta. Su piel al completo se aclaró momentáneamente. Según parecía, los diminutos anfibios zilkin palidecían así… o quizá así era como sus cuerpos mostraban el desconcierto, o algo parecido.

— ¿C-cómo? —Madoc Glaw repitió su frase—. Chico tonto…

Antes de que nadie replicase, Kabe Aikel miró a Fen Comata.

— Niña, si no hacemos algo, tu visión se va a cumplir.

Fen parpadeó. Miró a los demás y después a la senadora, que se había cruzado de brazos esperando una respuesta de la híbrida.

— S-sí —tartamudeó al fin—. Sí. Se cumplirá si no hacemos algo.

Krenia no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Madoc Glaw asentir. Kabe Aikel, por el contrario, no compartía la expresión de la pequeña twi'lek.

— Ese chico tonto —volvió a repetir—. En prisión ahora mismo estaba bien… seguro que ha venido a lo mismo que yo.

Nadie tuvo tiempo de decir algo, porque un estruendo repentino les hizo a todos dar un brinco: el sonido del disparo de un bláster.

En algún otro punto del edificio del Senado Galáctico, alguien acababa de pegarle un tiro al representante Korsan Rung.


End file.
